The Last Song
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: Len quiere alcanzar su sueño de destacar como cantante en solitario, sin su hermana. Pero un nuevo integrante llega a la familia, Kamui. Len lo toma como a un rival, pero las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen... GakuLen - YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Song**

Aún no lo entiendo… Por más que me esfuerzo, no lo comprenderé nunca… a mi pesar… -Me lamentaba. – Todos parecían tener su lugar aquí… todos encajaban a la perfección, menos yo. Parecía haber sido concebido como mero anexo, mero acompañamiento… No es que me importara en muchas ocasiones… porque en verdad, mi hermana es lo más preciado para mí, pero… también quiero saber que sin ella, también valgo... que soy alguien tan importante como ella… en solitario. ¿Por qué, Master? ¿Porqué me creaste?... ¿Sólo para consentirle sus deseos? ¿Para cuidarla?… Pero… ¿Y mis sueños?... ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Para qué me diste esta voz para la canción si no puedo brillar por mí mismo?...

Desde nuestra llegada, todo había continuado en la misma tónica. El Master, amablemente se esforzaba en crearnos los duetos más bellos para entonarlos juntos, cosa que me hacía realmente feliz. Poder cantar con mi hermana en verdad es algo muy tierno. Adoro ver lo linda que se pone con esos trajes y lo bien que le sientan los focos… Pero algún día, quisiera… aunque sólo fuera una vez, que esos focos brillaran sólo para mí… Quizás es un pensamiento muy egoísta por mi parte… Pero necesito saber que puedo hacerlo, que la gente me verá a mí, que les seré preciado e importante, alguien necesario... tanto dentro como fuera del escenario... Que no se olviden de mí… -Apreté los puños fuertemente. Sin advertirlo, había comenzado a correr quién sabe dónde. Casas, árboles, sol, nubes, cielo… Desde que el Master había extraído del Ordenador Central nuestras versiones androides, todo era mucho más colorido, y se respiraba "libertad"… Dentro de los márgenes de cualquier loid, claro… Pero en esos momentos, mi mente divagaba en otros asuntos, no advertía lo hermoso de todo lo que me rodeaba. Tan ensimismado estaba que no deparé siquiera en que alguien caminaba hacia mí y que, topando fuertemente, me pareció habérmela pegado contra un fuerte muro, que el impacto me hizo retroceder unos pasos. Me sobé la nariz, dolido.

-¡¡Ay ay ay ay… qué daño…!! –Murmuré bajito entre dientes, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdone jovencito…! ¡¿Se ha hecho lastimado?! –El desconocido se agachó a verme, pero sólo alcancé a hacer una exageradísima y torpe reverencia como disculpa y un tímido "P…perdone", con una lágrima que recorrió una de mis mejillas, que no podría hoy asegurar si fue a causa de mis emociones reprimidas, por el golpe o ambas a la vez. Sólo sé que me deshice de sus manos y comencé a correr de nuevo, bajo una larga cabellera sedosa y brillante de un color que nunca había visto en un cabello, un precioso morado orquídea… Fue lo único que recuerdo de esa primera vez… Seguramente te reirías de mí… Y pensarías lo crío que puedo llegar a ser si me lo propongo… Pero en verdad, algún día quisiera ser como tú… ese es uno de mis más profundos secretos.

Recuerdo que pasé aquella tarde perdido entre la hierba de aquella orilla del río, cabizbajo, si atreverme a volver a casa.

¿Qué les explicaría? Me llamarían infantil por irme de esa manera… y por creer cosas así… se reirían de mí o peor... me ignorarían. Aunque quizás me ignoraran del todo y no depararan en que aquél momento estaba a algunos kilómetros de distancia de casa. Me sentí desdichado y no pude más que llorar… llorar hasta que no me quedaran lágrimas, pensé, hundiendo mi mundo.

-Llorar es bueno a veces, pero uno ha de luchar por alcanzar sus sueños, y volver a levantarse una vez más. – Un pañuelo con una extraña verdura que nunca había visto cayó sobre mis rodillas. Sorprendido, me giré a un lado y a otro, mirando de dónde provenía esa misteriosa voz y ese pañuelo. Pero estaba a solas, no había nadie conmigo. Me sobrecogí. Habría pensado que oía voces en mi cabeza, pero eso no explicaría la presencia de ese trozo de tela… ¿Sería propiedad del dueño de esa voz, o lo habría arrastrado el viento por pura casualidad…? Sequé suavemente mis lágrimas… Olía muy bien… y el tacto era muy suave. En cierto modo me reconfortó y me consoló. Decidí que por hoy, ya bastaba de lágrimas y de huir. Se hacía tarde… Me giré lentamente, y… lo vi, ¡juro que lo vi! Algo morado se movió a mucha velocidad. Extrañado, seguí gritándole.- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¿Esto es suyo? ¡Se lo deja, señor! ¡Espéreme! – pero la figura parecía no oírme desde su posición. Así que aceleré el ritmo, casi corriendo, pero también corrió. Cuando giré a través de un cruce, le perdí la pista… maldita sea. Ya iba a desistir cuando vi girar por la esquina un mechón de ese misterioso cabello. Con un vuelco en el corazón por la proximidad, corrí a la desesperada, esperando al fin darle alcance, y cuando una nueva calle se abrió ante mí, había desaparecido una vez más. Aquélla calle no era una calle cualquiera, se trataba de la calle del Master, mi calle, donde vivíamos todos. Un claro manto estrellado se extendía sobre mí, ya había anochecido, sin apenas advertirlo. Tomé el sedoso pañuelo violeta y lo guardé en el bolsillo, esperando descubrir el misterio… algún día de éstos. Entré en casa como siempre, esperando como otras veces que nadie extrañara mi ausencia. Sólo Rin salió a mi encuentro.

-Ya estoy en casa… - Dije casi a desgana.

-¿¡LEN!? ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿sabes?! –Me reprendió la rubia.

-Lo siento, sólo salí a dar una vuelta. –Le contesté, quitándole importancia, guardándome nuevamente mis sentimientos para mí, tratando de sonreír para despreocuparla, aunque sé que no se quedó del todo convencida.

-Podrías habernos avisado… Te fuiste tan de repente… Y encima se hizo tan de noche… ¡¡temía que te fuera a pasar algo, idiota…!! – Para mi sorpresa, casi sollozante se me abrazó fuertemente, ocultando su cara en uno de mis hombros, por inercia la acaricié el cabello y la espalda, para calmarla, resignarlo a ser su caballero andante cuando me necesitara, estar ahí para ella, ser su soporte, su complemento. Me sentí tan feliz y desdichado a la vez… Cuando se hubo calmado, la solté con cuidado, acaricié sus mejillas, le di un suave beso en la frente y me retiré en silencio a mi cuarto.

-Ah… L…Len… ¿No vas a cenar nada? –Se giró sorprendida hacia mí.

-Um… No, no tengo demasiada hambre hoy… Creo que dormiré un poco, estoy algo agotado…

-Como quieras, buenas noches Len… -Me sonrió, aunque bien sabía yo que seguía preocupada por mí, cosa que me hacía sentir más culpable, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba darme tiempo a mí mismo para poder ordenar mis sentimientos. Me desvestí lentamente, me puse mi pijama y observé las estrellas en el firmamento a través de mi ventana, pensando en todo lo acontecido hoy. Quisiera brillar como una de esas estrellas, pensé, imaginándome que esas estrellas eran innumerables focos, y que yo brillaba con ellos, en el inmenso escenario del firmamento. Con este bonito sueño, caí rendido sobre mi cama, abrazándolo con una igualmente brillante sonrisa, mientras en mis sueños cantaba y cantaba, sin nada más que me importase… siendo yo, preocupándome por mí, una sola vez…

Y así, igualmente de armónico, llegó el amanecer. Lo supe porque todos en la casa parecían alborotados, escuchaba pasos de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo. Me desperté no sin esfuerzo. Costaba tanto pisar de nuevo con los dos pies sobre el frío suelo de la realidad… Me vestí con mi típico traje estudiantil de tonos tan familiares como mi cabello, amarillo… mi insignia, mi identificación, lo único que me daba identidad propia. Bajé al piso de abajo, restregándome los ojos, aún muy dormido y turbado, bostezando.

-¿A… a qué viene todo ese alboroto?...

-¿No te has enterado? – Se me cruzó Miku, excitada, con su radiante mirada y su largo cabello turquesa igual de brillante. – ¡El Master lo anunció ayer por la tarde! ¡Va a venir un nuevo loid a la familia!

Rin apareció tras la peliverde igual de emocionada, uniéndose a la comparsa. - ¡SÍ! ¡Y ADIVINA QUÉ!

Y las dos saltaron muy felices, dando vueltas de la mano.- ¡Es un vocaloid chico! ¡Seguro que es muy guapo!

-No más guapo que yo… Seguro-. –Dijo Kaito desde la cocina, que tenía graciosamente una cuchara de postre entre los labios, comiendo un helado para desayunar, como era su habitual costumbre.

Meiko estaba detrás sirviéndose un poco de sake para despejarse, como ella decía. – Vamos, no te alteres, bellezón. –Le espetó en un tono burlón. – ¿A estas altura vas a ponerte celoso? – Tragó el chupito de un tirón. – Aahh... Tan dulce como siempre… ¡Adoro a este Master! –Mirándose la botella, mientras Kaito la observaba con avidez, como si quisiera ser una de ellas.

No dije nada, me limité a asentir en silencio, a sentarme en la mesa y a jugar con la tostada que había en mi plato, hundiéndola en mi taza de chocolate caliente. Chocolate… lo que bebe un niño. Seguro que ese vocaloid era un adulto. Kaito se quejaba, pero como vocaloid varón tenía hasta más éxito que yo, su voz era mucho más varonil y lo solicitaban para la mayoría de canciones masculinas. Si ahora era ignorado, después sería alguien invisible. Estaba harto. Sin expresión ninguna, cuando llegó el Master y abrió la puerta, fui el último en acudir. Me lo tomé con calma. Terminé mi desayuno a desgana y fui tras la tropa, a ver lo "fantásticamente maravilloso" que era el nuevo miembro. Todos se agrupaban delante de mí curiosos, cuchicheando y comentando en susurros, mientras el Master hablaba. Yo no alcanzaba a ver, siendo tan bajo la cosa estaba difícil, así que me quedé dónde estaba, a la espera, sin armar escándalo, paciente. El Master fue presentando por proximidad a los que allí se aglomeraban, ruidosos, mientras a las chicas les pedía un poco de calma y silencio. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Tan genial le parecía a Rin el chico nuevo?... Lo reconozco, no sólo me sentía desplazado, encima la única persona en la que me volcaba, tenía alguien mejor en quien fijarse. Sentía mis esfuerzos inútiles. Me sentí tan... pequeño.

Cuando el Master me llamó, el resto miró a todas partes buscándome, sin fijarse que seguía inerte tras ellos, cuando a los pocos minutos se dieron cuenta del detalle, me dejaron pasar, abriéndose camino entre mí y el Master. Le miré y solté parsimoniosamente: Kagamine Len, vocaloid varón 02. Encantado… -Hice una reverencia mecánica. El Master me sonrió complaciente y me acarició el pelo, como a veces solía hacerlo cuando hacía algo bien. Entonces me mostró al nuevo, frente a mí, que se presentó sin necesidad de que el Master se lo indicara.

-Gakupo Kamui, vocaloid varón registrado como Gakpoid. Encantado de conocerle, joven Len-san. –Hizo una reverencia muy cortés, casi podría decir que exagerada, No estaba acostumbrado a esos modales tan pomposos en aquella casa caótica. Debo decir que me sonrojé de que alguien se inclinase tanto ante mí, no había conseguido jamás un efecto como ese en los demás, y me sentí turbado, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces le observé mejor y en mi mente aparecieron flashbacks del día anterior. Ese largo cabello… morado… como las orquídeas… y esa voz… - Alcé mi vista hacia él, sorprendido. Traté de balbucear algo que sonó incomprensible y, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante mis sentimientos de gratitud, mi terror a ser substituido y mi odio por ser un don nadie, sólo pude girarme y correr a mi habitación como un crío, con un enorme portazo. Me dejé caer tras ella, sentándome y abrazando mis rodillas, aguantando mis ganas de llorar. Me sentía traicionado… la única persona que parecía haberme querido ayudar el día anterior… resultaba ser un loid como él… y no sólo eso, además le quitaba lo poco que le quedaba. Incluso a Rin le parecía fantástico. Sentí como mis sueños se rompían poco a poco y una brisa se los llevaba, como hojas de papel. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó tras ese momento. Sólo recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, mientras en el exterior el día se sucedía y daba paso nuevamente a la noche, sin que apenas yo lo notase…

--FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1—

—Free Talk—

Una vez más, tras un largo periodo de pausa, vuelvo a la carga fanfic con este fic de que, a pesar de ser yaoi, esta vez no trata nada sobre Kingdom Hearts, sino sobre Vocaloid, No es un fic con una idea de ser largo, al menos es mi principal idea. Es un fic que diseñé pensando en no hacerlo muy largo, espero que pueda continuar siéndolo. Lo ideé pensando como regalo a Roxasthe13nobody, ya que como bien dice, apenas podemos ver escrito ni dibujado ni escuchado acerca de Len y Gakupo, así que, cumpliendo sus deseos, voy a redactar un posible fic (este mismo, de hecho) de la pareja, y desmentir los tópicos de que una pareja así no funcionaría. Mis habituales lectores saben que yo soy capaz de hacer que una pareja tan dispareja puedan llevar una vida en común como algo natural, y este fic no va a ser la excepción. (Además, de que si Gakupo puede estar con Rin en algunas imágenes, o canciones, no veo por qué no pueda quedar bien con Len, sobretodo después de Imitation Black o fate: Rebirth, que en este fic os darán alguna que otra sorpresa agradable).

Espero que os haya gustado al introducción, y poder seguirlo más o menos regularmente, que la Universidad apenas me deja tiempo para cosplay, ni para escribir ni dibujar u.u lo siento por los que siguen aún mis otros fic, los proseguiré en cuanto pueda, ¡lo prometo!

Dedicado especialmente a mi Roxas (futuro Len cosplayer) y dedicado también a mis habituales lectores, y como no, a los fans de esta pareja (que aunque pocos, sé que los hay, ya está bien de no tener apenas fics en , no puede ser xD Así que como capitaneé la abertura del fic AkuRoku español, ahora vuelvo nuevamente a abrir la puerta a futuros lectores y escritores de las aventuras de Gakupo y Len. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!)

PD: Acabo de ver las nuevas normas de … Donde no se permite contenido explícito. Este fic al ser YAOI, iba a tener contenido MUY explícito, dentro de lo poético de un lemon, eso sí… no me gusta ni el lenguaje soez ni las expresiones fuera de tono… pero iba a tener alguna escena de sexo… Por eso mismo, continuaré hasta el capítulo donde vaya a sucederse esa acción y lo proseguiré en mi deviantart para los que quieran continuar leyéndolo… podéis sugerirme más páginas si queréis y dependiendo de mis posibilidades, lo publicaré.  
A pesar de esta nueva norma que a todos los escritores/lectores de yaoi habituales nos fastidia bastante, he decidido igualmente continuar con mi idea de publicarlo aquí, pues es donde más lectores me siguen, y porque quiero que mi mensaje llegue a la mayor parte de lectores posibles. Perdonad las molestias (no causadas por mí, sino por las normas, obviamente…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Len! ¡Contesta por favor! ¿¡Len!? ¿Estás dentro? Si lo estas, ¡Por favor, contesta! ¡Vamos, no puedes quedarte para siempre ahí dentro! ¡No puedes…! ¿Verdad…? ¡LEN! ¡LEEEEN! – Casi suplicó una voz juvenil femenina y algo chillona tras la puerta, golpeándola.

Poco a poco, esos golpes comenzaron a ser cada vez más inasistentes, haciendo vibrar al compás de mi espalda apoyada en la madera. A desgana desperté, no sin dificultad, debido a las numerosas lágrimas que había vertido el día anterior y que habían teñido mi vacía mirada con una sombra carmín. Cuando me percaté de la identidad de esa voz que gritaba mi nombre en la lejanía y que se aproximaba a mi realidad cada vez más, dejando atrás su tenue atmósfera etérea para posicionarse firmemente en el presente.

Con precaución y despertando el resto de mi entumecido cuerpo por haber dormido todo el día y toda la noche en tan poco agraciada postura, me levanté sobre mis piernas y posé mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, haciéndolo girar con suavidad. Al otro lado asomaba una figura amarillenta que me miraba con cierta preocupación.

-¡Len, pensé que no contestarías nunca! ¿¡Por qué no me hablabas!? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Bostecé desperezándome fingiendo perplejidad indiferente, esperando en vano ocultar mis sentimientos. – Amh… no, nada… Es que estos días he estado algo cansado que de costumbre. Pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor, tranquila. - Me estiré y le sonreí con esa sonrisa vacía predominante en mis labios esos días.

-Um… No sé por qué sigo sin creerte... – Me miró con una mirada nada confiada.

-P… pero es verdad – Le aseguré- ¡Solo era cansancio, nada más! – Me defendí como pude.

-¡Shhht! – Me acalló. -Ya me lo contarás cuando puedas o quieras. –Ahora extendía una mano hacia mí. –Ven, vayamos a desayunar…

Me acompañó hasta la sala de estar, donde casi todos los reunidos habían terminado ya su desayuno. Por supuesto, él también estaba ahí. Evité mirarle en todo momento y me senté en lo más lejos de él que pude, fingiendo como si nunca hubiera entrado por esa puerta, destrozando mis últimas esperanzas. Cuando Rin se sentó junto a mí y nos pusimos a desayunar, el resto fingió normalidad y al poco rato todos se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres… o casi todos… él seguía ahí mirándome.

Por supuesto, no esperaría de veras que yo le fuera a mirar… Continué desayunando como si tal cosa, poniéndome nervioso, eso sí. Rin nos miraba a ambos, expectante ante esa batalla silenciosa que atravesaba la atmósfera.

Al final, imagino que cansado de ser ignorado, decidió dar el primer paso y romper ese insoportable y ya insostenible silencio.

-Ah… Konnichiwa, Rin y Len-dono. ¡Hace una mañana espléndida para disfrutarla fuera de estas cuatro paredes, ¿no les parece?! –Intentando (a mi parecer desastrosamente) ser amable. Yo me limité a recoger mis cosas y abandoné la sala en silencio, tal y como había llegado. Lo último que oí tras mis pasos fue una disculpa de Rin y pisadas que me seguían. Antes de darme tiempo a girarme, ahí estaba su mano firmemente sujeta a mi hombro, impidiendo mi marcha.

-¿No crees que esa actitud tuya deberías cambiarla?- Me reprendió. – Gakupo-san sólo intentaba ser amable con nosotros y tú te vas como si tal cosa. Deberías pedirle perdón, Len.

-¿Perdón? ¿A él? ¿Por qué? ¡Es un extraño, Rin! ¡Ni siquiera es de nuestra familia Vocaloid! ¿ Por qué lo defiendes tanto, eh?! ¿Acaso lo quieres más ahora que tienes a alguien a tu altura?

-Len… - Rin ya no me miraba. Mantenía su cabeza gacha, ligeramente temblorosa, cerrando sus puños. – Cállate…

-¡No quiero! ¡Estoy harto, ¿vale?! ¡Harto de todo y todos! ¡Harto de consentirte! ¡Harto de ser el último mono! ¡Harto de que le des la razón! ¡Harto de verte…!- Entonces sin predecirlo, un fuerte bofetón cruzó mi cara y unas lágrimas que no eran mías cruzaron mi alma. Me atravesó con un leve golpe, rozándome al pasar con su hombro y se perdió en su cuarto, encerrándose tras un breve e impactante portazo. En ese momento comprobé el verdadero sabor de la soledad. La única persona que aún me apoyaba y le era importante y la apartaba de mí y de la peor manera posible. Sentirme desdichado era poco en comparación a como me sentía en ese momento. Y para acabarlo de arreglar… Otra mano volvió a posarse sobre mi hombro. Sólo que ésta no era ni femenina ni adolescente. Giré y miré sólo de soslayo para asegurarme y ahí lo vi plantado, nuevamente, mirándome con… ¿Preocupación? No, no me engañaría de nuevo con sus truquitos de buena persona. No esta vez.

-Len-dono… He oído sin querer su discusión y no he podido evitar presenciarme para ayudarle si lo necesita.

_¿Así que lo había oído todo?__ Y si era así, ¿por qué no se largaba de una vez? _

-No gracias. NO quiero hablar de nada contigo.

-Pero, Len-dono… - Fue a enjuagarme con uno de sus dedos una lágrima de rabia e impotencia que no me vi capaz de reprimir, pero con un acto reflejo, me aparté antes de que posara su piel en la mía.

-¡Apártate de mí! ¡No me toques, ni me mires! ¡No existo para ti, ¿Ha quedado claro?!

No quería ver su reacción, de veras que no. Pero no pude evitarlo. Sus ojos azul turquesa se clavaron en los míos. Y su mirada de compasivo dolor entremezclado con lo que pretendía ser culpabilidad, casi me hizo el mismo daño que seguramente le había provocado yo a él… Y a Rin. Sintiéndome como un idiota y sin saber cómo responder a mis sentimientos ni a él, sólo pude hacer lo único que sabía hacer en caso como éste: salir corriendo.

Me fui de casa del Master con la misma celeridad de dos días atrás. Quizás por inercia o por mis propios deseos ocultos o por que no sabía dónde acudir y me sentía atrapado dentro de mis pensamientos, terminé frente al estudio de grabación donde el Master organizaba algunos conciertos con nosotros y gravábamos álbumes desde que nos convertimos en androides físicos en el mundo real. Como no estaba programada ninguna grabación por el momento, el recinto estaba desierto. Busqué en mi cuello un colgante donde siempre prendía la llave del estudio por si alguna vez el Master no podía acompañarnos a Rin y a mí, la introduje en la puerta de entrada y caminé hasta el anfiteatro interior. Con las luces de los focos apagadas, su aspecto era mucho más lúgubre y nostálgico que de costumbre, a juego con mi tristeza. Crucé el escenario, acaricié el micrófono y canté un poco de mi canción "Ike Len ka", con un tono derrotado y sin brillo. Cuando sentí que ya no me quedaban fuerzas suficientes para cantar, me dejé caer de rodillas sobre la superficie del escenario, y mis últimas lágrimas guardadas se vertieron. Me senté en el borde a duras penas y con esfuerzo, sin ver bien del todo, contemplando el vacío, esperando sin esperar realmente nada.

Así pasó lo que me pareció una eternidad. Cuando me adormecí así, en la misma postura, al rato sentí como me zarandeaban, despertando de mala gana una vez más. No era ni Rin, ni él. Miku me miraba, de forma especialmente tierna y animosa. Me sonrojé al ver que alguien a estas alturas era capaz de devolveré una mirada así, a mí, sólo a mí. Me tendió una mano que no pude rechazar y caminando entre esas paredes, me contó cosas que no creí que jamás que una estrella de la canción como ella hubiera vivido. Egoísta o no, consiguió hacerme sentir mejor el ver que a pesar de todo, no éramos tan diferentes.

Al fin, pude comprender totalmente el significado de "Disappearance of Miku"… y su trágico pasado.

Renovado gracias a esa mano amiga, caminamos juntos por las calles de Tokio, como cualquier chico o china de nuestra edad. Tomamos juntos un helado al que me invitó, vimos tiendas, paseamos por un parque… Casi podría decir que fue lo más parecido a una cita que había tenido jamás, en el que por ese día, yo era el protagonista indiscutible, de la mano de Miku, además.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar, busqué a Rin por toda la casa, con un bonito regalo que Miku me había ayudado a elegir para pedirle perdón, un bonito vestido que llevaba meses queriéndolo comprar pero el dinero nunca le llegaba.

La encontré en el tejado, contemplando las estrellas como los dos lo hacíamos al poco de ser creado físicamente, mientras imaginábamos nuestros sueños brillar sobre nuestras cabezas. Subí con cuidado y me acerqué a ella, como era normal ni me miró, simplemente hizo como si yo nunca hubiera estado allí.

Cuando me senté junto a ella, hizo ademán de soltarme un buen puñetazo, pero se contuvo, conformándose con sólo hablarme con brusquedad.

-¿¡Qué quieres ahora!? ¿No querías que te dejara en paz? ¡Pues largo!

-Rin, veras… He recapacitado y no creo que sea para tanto… Tú tenías razón, estos días he estado bastante idiota e insoportable…

-Mucho diría yo – Me corrigió con despecho.

-Sí, está bien… pero lo lamento… y para que veas que hablo en serio, ¡mira que te traje! – Le acerqué el regalo a la cara, cosa que impidió verle su reacción, pero al ver que no decía nada y se limitaba a abrirlo, me reconfortó. No obstante, sí pude ver su cara radiante al desenvolver el paquete. Sonrió emocionada admirando el bello vestido.

-Len… te ha debido costar mucho... no debiste… -Pero esta vez fui yo quien la acallé.

-Nada en el mundo es lo suficientemente valioso para equipararse a las lágrimas de tu entristecido corazón, así que acéptalo junto con mis disculpas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermanita a la que tanto adoro. – Le dije ruborizándome y rascando torpemente mi nuca como de costumbre. Ella me miró radiante y luego perspicaz me rebatió.

- Está bien, aceptaré tus disculpas con sólo una condición.

-¿Condición? ¿De qué condición se trata? – Le miré intrigado.

-Que arregles las cosas y hagas las paces con Gakupo-san. Él también se merece que le pidas perdón y un mejor trato del que le ofreciste hasta ahora, ¿no crees?

-P... pero Rin…

- ¡Shhht! Y NO acepto un NO por respuesta, ni negociaciones, ¿OK? O no te perdono, ¿eh?

Cuando mi hermana se ponía terca como una mula, ninguna explicación le parecía lo suficientemente razonable ni convincente para no llevar a cabo lo que ella esperaba que hicieras. Así que bastante fastidiado interiormente pero fingiendo estar de acuerdo, me resigné y acepté su condición.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanta manía a Gakupo-san? - Me miró medio sonriente. –No es tan mal tipo. Es atento y trabajador y le gusta ayudar a todo el mundo.

-No se trata de eso, Rin… Es que… puede parecer una cosa, pero yo sé que en el fondo no es lo que aparenta, y lo desenmascararé ¡y verás que me darás la razón! Le conozco de algo más que tú, si mis conclusiones no son erróneas… Además… él… es un hombre…

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea un hombre? – Me miró con sus grandes ojos verde mar, expectante.

-Pues... yo también lo soy. – Me justifiqué.

-Eso también lo sé, peor no veo que eso signifique un problema.

-Es que… si el Master lo trajo al mundo real, será porque prescinde de mí, ése nuevo Vocaloid es más adulto y de voz más grave… Eso sólo puede significar que ya no le soy tan necesario.

-Len… creo que no va por ahí la cosa, te estas confundiendo…

- ¡Ya lo verás tú misma, si no…! – Me enfadé un poco de que no me creyera, aunque en el fondo me lo esperaba.

-Ya sí, hermanito lo que tú digas, yo sólo opino lo que antes, que estas y sigue celoso…

-¿¡Celoso!? ¿¡De esa imitación barata de samurai!? ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Más quisiera él!

-Bueno, sí, está bien., Vayamos dentro, aquí comienza a hacer frío. – Sin prestarme más atención a mis quejas, se coló de nuevo por la ventana de la buhardilla pegando un saltito al alféizar y se metió dentro de la gran casa, seguida de mí, un poco molesto aún. Bajamos las escaleras estrechas de la buhardilla y Rin se decidió feliz a su cuarto a dejar su nuevo y flamante vestido, quizás pensando en la mejor ocasión para estrenarlo. Y justo cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto, me detuvo llamándome.

-Len, no te olvides de lo que me has prometido. Porque si no lo haces, lo sabré…

-Sí... sí... – Le contesté algo aburrido del tema y por qué no, fastidiado. Como seguía mirándome esperando que lo hiciera, bajé a la primera planta, a cámara lenta, arrastrando mis pies, y no bajando a brincos como era mi costumbre, deseando no llegar nunca, deseando no ver su cara. Pero Rin me seguía unos escalones más arriba vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Entré a la gran sala no sin antes suspirar profundamente para agarrar fuerzas y tranquilizarme. Corrí el panel corredero y allá estaban sentados todos en la mesa, preparándose para cenar. Miku me sonrió guiñándome un ojo y levantando su dedo pulgar, como animándome. Gakupo-san se percató y me miró a los ojos. Su rostro era armonioso, ni siquiera se le veía un poco molesto. Esa actitud suya me ponía enfermo. ¿Por qué siempre intentaba aparentar perfección y corrección todo el tiempo? Traté de ahuyentar esos pensamientos negativos Demi mente y centrarme en mi objetivo. Saludé educadamente a todos los presentes, me acerqué prudencialmente a él y le dije con toda la educación que me salió si podía acompañarme fuera un momento. No se negó y pidiendo disculpas por abandonar la cena, me siguió de cerca. Cuando hube cerrado el panel tras nosotros, le dije lo que debía decirle desde que llegué, con Rin mirándome desde las escaleras. Quería asegurarse a pies juntillas de que en el último momento no me arrepentía. Tomé aire y le pedí disculpas, con una reverencia nerviosa, por todo lo que había dicho y pasado hoy. Y que no volvería a repetirse. Simplemente sonrió cortés y también se inclinó ante mí, tanto que me sorprendió. No lo esperaba, la verdad, aunque viniendo de él, debería habérmelo imaginado.

-No hay nada que perdonar Len-dono. Me alegra que hayamos podido arreglar las cosas. Si tiene problemas, no dude en pedirme ayuda, le ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mi mano. – Sonriente me miró con confianza.

Iba a contestarle algo desagradable, pero Rin que parecía verme las ganas, frunció el ceño, así que me mordí la lengua y me contuve. Sintiéndome un idiota, le hice otra breve reverencia y me fui corriendo a la cocina, No quería que continuara viendo mi reacción ante una situación tan tensa y embarazosa. Pero me salió mal, como casi siempre. El Master abrió la puerta de la cocina y se fijó en mí.

-Ah… ¡Len, te estaba buscando!

-A... ¿mí? – Casi me parecía increíble que el Master me buscara para algo.

-Claro. ¿Cuántos Len viven en esta casa? – Bromeó.

-Espere, Master-san, llamaré a Rin. –Iba a disponerme a hacerlo cuando me detuvo.

-No, esta vez no quiero a Rin contigo, te quiero a ti.

Me giré muy sorprendido. - ¿A mí? ¿Sin Rin? – No podía creerlo. Tal vez las cosas al fin comenzaban a encaminarse para mí, ¡y me venía de cara! ¡No podía considerarme más afortunado! Y... obviamente, no podía estar más equivocado, o eso pensé al principio.

-Sí a ti, a Kaito y a Kamui. Tras hacer pruebas con vuestras voces, una compañía ha apostado por los tres y quiere convertir vuestras voces unidas en el grupo del momento. Estas de suerte, ¿eh Len? Y te quieren a ti como la voz principal, ¡Enhorabuena! – Pronunció feliz, dándome leves toques amistosos en la espalda.

El Master se sentía orgulloso, pero a mí acababa de caerme un jarro de agua fría. - ¿Grupo? ¿Cantar, con él? – Dije refiriéndome a Gakupo-san, que aún seguía allí plantado como un pasmarote desde que yo había intentado ir a la cocina. –Pero... ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Me niego! ¡No pienso cantar con él, más faltaría!

A Gakupo comenzaban a caerle gotas de sudor, a causa de lo violento de la situación, y procuraba mantener la serenidad y la calma ante ese aluvión de críticas en su contra.

-Len, tienes que hacerlo. Sólo tú puedes hacer de voz principal. Además, no nos queda más opción que aceptar si queremos promocionarte, porque sabes de sobras que no pasas por un buen momento, ¿verdad?

-Pe… pero no puede ser…

-Lo siento Len. O lo tomas o lo dejas…

Así de fácil era, o lo tomaba o lo dejaba. Sin más opción que tomarlo, claro está. Así que muy a regañadientes acepté, cosa que puso a Rin y al Master de muy buen humor.

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado Len. Además, he visto que las cosas entre Kamui y tú no andan con buen pie. Esta será la ocasión perfecta para que os conozcáis mejor. Por que además, quiero que los tres, en especial tú y Kamui paséis una temporada conviviendo juntos. Si tenéis que cantar juntos, cuanto mejor ambiente haya y mejor os conozcáis, mejor irá todo.

-……. ¿Será una broma?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, Len?

-………………………

-¿Len? ¿Qué te pasa?

A partir de ese momento no puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sucedió. Sentí como mi mente se desconectaba del mundo exterior, mi cuerpo desmoronarse, y unas voces que me rodeaban cada vez más lejanas, llamándome entre las sombras…

**Fin del capítulo 2**

---FREE TALK---

¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome y apoyándome a los que lo hicieron! n.n Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, bastante intenso, ¿verdad? A las 6:45 am que lo terminé por y para vosotrs …

Espero que continuéis leyéndome en los próximos capítulos, ¡pues prometo seguirlo! ¡Cada vez la cosa se va poniendo más y más interesante! X3

Dedicado especialmente a Roxas13Nobody, ya que le cree este fic como regalo.

Como no tengo mucho más que añadir y me caigo de sueño, contesto ya a los 2 reviews que me dejasteis:

**A Nyu17**: Por ese mismo motivo hice un fic con esta pareja, porque la gente es de ideas fijas y no abre su mundo a nuevas posibilidades, Ése fue mi reto al comenzar a escribir este fic, a animar a la gente a ver las cosas desde otro color, que también es lindo. Y espero también que te haya gustado este capítulo, la cosa cada vez se irá poniendo más candente, dale tiempo ;3

Sí, a Len le queda que pasar muchas, pobrecito ... Es el menos agraciado del fic, con lo que me gusta, que es mi personaje estrella… quizás sea por eso que lo hago sufrir tanto (?)) ¡Gracias por tu review y por leerme, te espero pronto! ¡Bye! n.n

**A Yahg****: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Y espero que lo siga haciendo! ;3 Sí, pobre… lo pasa bastante mal… Pero ya le llegará su día x3 Tiempo al tiempo. ¡Gracias por tu review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Song**

**Capítulo 3 **

Hay dos modos de venir a este mundo: con estrella y estrellado. Y cada día tengo más claro que fue de la segunda forma. No, el Master no se daba por satisfecho con el hecho de relegarme a un olvidado tercer puesto como voz masculina, sino que además ponía a prueba mi paciencia y mi aguante humillándome hasta el límite de obligarme a vivir con ese idiota. ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por hacer un trio! (Por supuesto musical, no pensaba rebajarme hasta tal punto... ¡Por ahí sí que no paso! Cuando desperté de mi ensinismamiento y cavilaciones en una nube de ensueño, ya no estaba en un lugar tan conocido para mí. Me sobresalté al no reconocer nada a mi alrededor, exceptuando dos rostros curiosos contemplándome desde arriba, me quise reincorporar demasiado deprisa, a causa del impacto que esa visión supuso para mí, pero el mareo se apoderó de mis fuerzas y me obligó a caer sobre mis espaldas, yaciendo agotado una vez más.

Ambos chicos se acercaron más a donde me encontraba, ofreciéndome auxilio, del cual me era imposible rechazar. Me tomaron ambos entre sus brazos y preocupados preguntaron por mi estado.

-Tranquilos... Estoy bien... -Traté de serenar mi cuerpo y alejar de mi mente esa aletargada pesadez que se negaba a abandonarme. Mientras recuperaba la consciencia de mi situación, los dos se ponían de acuerdo para relatarme los últimos hechos acontecidos desde que el desmayo me mantuvo fuera de juego.

-El Master te estuvo testeando el procesador y la memoria interna para asegurarse de que no se tratabade un fallo en el sistema. -Comentó el peliazul.- Pero no halló nada de lo que preocuparse. Nos aseguró que despertarían al poco rato y nos aconsejó llevarte a la otra zona de la casa, donde vive Gakupo. Él cargó amablemente contigo todo el rato. - Terminó de explicar alegremente, sin darle la mayor importancia, mientras que el idiota comenzaba a alterarse, e indicarle que había hablado de más, como era su conocida costumbre.

Debo decir que, obviamente eso último en particular me enfureció sobremanera, pero razonadamente no iba a poder cambiar ese hecho acontecido, así que me limité a ignorarle con una gran vena en mi sien y tomé un bollo de una mesa baja que se hallaba próxima a mí y me lo comí para recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Te gustan los bollos, Len? - Se alegró más Kaito, tomando otro. -Están buenísimos, ¿a que sí? Los ha preparado Gakupo antes para nosotros.

A punto estuve de atragantarme yo y a punto estuvo el idiota de pegarle con la vaina de la katana (con katana dentro incluída) en la cabeza a Kaito, pero misteriosamente, nos miramos los dos y, simplemente mi mente quedó en blanco. Sólo volví a la realidad cuando notaba que el aire había dejado de circular por mi tráquea. Sólo entonces engullí aprisa y suspiré, aliviada de la angustiosa sensación de ahogo.

Entonces me apresuré a aventurarme que iba a ser un duro y ajetreado comienzo para nosotros. Obviamente, no habíamos empezado con buen pie y ponía en seria duda queno fuéramos a acabar peor. Me maldije a mí mismo (después de maldecirle a él otras muchas) por no poder evitar aquella situación, pero no me quedaba otra, y no pensaba rendirme ni permitir que otros me adelantaran. Así pues, armado de valor, me prometí a mí mismo que resistirá, aunque se me fuera toda la memoria en ello. ¿Qué ingénuo fui... verdad?

El primer día no fue sino extraño y el segundo más. No por el hecho en sí de vivir en otra casa y dormir en otra cama (está bien, "futón") que no eran las mías, sino que raramente el idiota ni me miraba. Al cuarto día llegué a la paradójica conclusión de que intentaba evitarme, y al contrario de todo pronóstico que yo podría figurarme, este hecho me escabama y provocaba en mí el efecto contrario: ¿Acaso no quería que me dejara en paz? ¿Por qué ahora este repentino sentimiento?

No obstante, mi rencor, orgullo y desconfianza no me permitían un acercamiento y una indagación directa, así que me limité a observarle en la distancia, con disimulada ignorancia. Lo que mi inocencia y pro lo tanto, escasa experiencia no me dejaban ver que, en verdad yo seguía siendo el vigilado y así transcurrieron dos largas semanas, que me parecieron eternas.

En ellas, particularmente nos dedicamos ver pasar los días. A pesar de la insistencia del Master en nuestra actuación, no nos había convocado todavía a ningún ensayo, ni nos facilitó la letra ni la melodía... Nada... Ni siquiera conocíamos la temática. ¿A qué tanta prisa, entonces? Cuanto más intentaba comprender, menos entendía.

Al principio estas dudas comenzaban a taladrar los circuitos de mi disco duro, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, esta insistente incertidumbre se iba diluyendo, fluyendo como los días en el calendario. Sin otra cosa por hacer más que asistir al instituto (por recomendación del Master) y continuar mi vida tras esos muros con mis nuevos compañeros de vivienda, al final poco a poco se me fue casi olvidando el motivo por el cual había sido enviado allí. A pesar de todo, mi actitud obstinada hacia ese idiota seguía casi intacta. Kaito en vista de que sus esfuerzos frustrados por intentar llevarnos bien el y yo lo empeoraba todo en vez de mejorarlo, un día al fín desistió, aunque eso no le impedía ser amistoso con ambos por igual. Aún así, a pesar de lo esperado, sucedió un día del cual no recuerdo cuasl fue ( ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos), Kaito decidió apuntarse a clases de repaso, según él porque estaba suspendiendo a base de bien y a ese ritmo seguro repetiría curso y terminaría por ir a mi misma clase. Efectivamente, eso significaba que regresaría una hora más tarde todos los días. Genial, una hora vacía con ese idiota con el que no tenía nada que hablar. En un comienzo lo supuse un problema, pero cada tarde que se sucedía, se retiraba a la sala contigua más espaciosa donde la utilizaba como gimnasio para ejercitarse. Perfecto, estaba solo en la sala. Toda para mí. Lo que significaba dos cosas: Una... Podría hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparme porque ese idiota me molestara... y dos... La que me "preocupaba", ¡Seguía evadiéndome! Realmente estaba bien, había conseguido lo que quería. Pero era bastante triste pasar tantos ratos a solas. Desde que me crearon siempre había pasado el tiempo en compañía de Rin, pero ya no podía ser así. Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la compañía que no recordaba la soledad. Pasar ratos a solas era fantástico, sobretodo porque a veces mi inquieta hermana no me dejaba parar un segundo... Pero llevaba tanto tiempo así que ya no resultaba divertido... ni gratificante en absoluto.

Miré mi cuaderno de deberes. Los había acabado muy rápido porque ya no tenía quien me distrajera, pero la pega era que ya no me quedaba nada más por hacer. Suspiré. Aburrido, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el cuaderno y cerré los ojos. Antes de que pudiera percatarme, había caído en un sueño profundo. En él, aparecía mi vieja vida, donde no existía él y extrañamente todos los demás sólo tenían ojos para mí. En el fondo, sólo pedía un poco de atención, sentirme parte del grupo, necesitado. Sólo eso... Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y un calorfrío recorrió mi cuerpo, un frío helado que sumado a mi más profunda tristeza calaba hasta lo más hondo en mí y justo cuando creí no poder soportarlo más, un calor reconfortante cubrió suavemente mi cuerpo. Ya no había más tristeza. Se había esfumado con el frío junto con mis lágrimas, y de repente tuve la certeza de que no había nada que temer, ese calor era mi escudo y mi espada, que me protegería de todo mal. Y cada vez podía sentirlo más y más fuerte dentro de mí, tanto que podía sentir arder mis mejillas, era una sensación tan real... que costaba creer que se trataba sólo de un sueño... Pero... Era algo más que un simple sueño... ¡Era real!

Abrí los ojos de par en par como activados por un resorte y me hallé algo confundido, mirand de lado a lado de la sala, en la misma postura en la que me había dormido, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora estaba totalmente cubierto por una tupida manta de agradable tacto. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mí...? Medité un instante para llegar a la obvia conclusión de que en esa casa no estaba totalmente solo. Miré hacia el fondo de la sala, donde se situaba la puerta corredera contigua, el lugar en el que el idiota se pasaba las tardes. Ahora la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, no como el resto de los días que había permanecido totalmente cerrada.

Mi recelo era prominente, pero mi curiosidad lo era aún más, y una vez más le estaba ganando la batalla. Sin pensármelo demasiado y aún cubierto con la manta como si fuera un vulgar fantasma, me acerqué con cautela y notorio sigilo hasta la rendija y disimuladamente observé a través de ella su interior. Dentro alguien se movía con mucha presteza, pero asombrosamente sin levantar apenas ruido ni revuelo. Con movimientos magistrales y ancestrales, casi ceremoniosos y haciendo despertar vagamente el fantasma del pasado dormido en cada uno de nosotros, blandía su katana con asombrosa gallardía y habilidad. Con gestos rítmicos, ejecutaba cada movimiento con total desenvoltura, como si él y su espada fueran un solo espíritu. Me quedé atónito. Nunca antes había visto a nadie manejarse en el arte de la espada con ta concentración y dedicación. Quería apartar la vista y alejarme antes de ser descubierto, pero mis ojos y mi cuerpo no me lo permitían. Se maravillaban y se asombraban con cada uno de sus gestos, inertes y bloqueados ante tal espectáculo. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, contemplándole, pero me pareció como si siempre hubiera estado allí, observándole y admirándole, como la cosa más natural de este mundo.

En algún momento que ni yo mismo fui capaz de advertir, envainó su afilada hoja, terminando así su esplendorosa magia como el despertar de un largo sueño maravilloso, y sin inmutarse, sólo pronunció unas pocas palabras suavemente como un recital de poesía antigua perdiendo su mirada a través del ventanal:

-¿Prefiere continuar observando o se anima a participar, joven Len? Estaré encantado de compartir los secretos de estas legendarias y milenarias habilidades a quien desee abrir su corazón al saber.

Por un momento me sorprendí completamente. ¿Cómo se había percatado de mi presencia? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, era lógico a sabiendas que una de las cualidades de un buen samurái era ser observador e intuitivo, así que no se lo retraje. No negaré que me moría de ganas de hacer cosas tan extraordinarias como ésas... Pero mi paralizado cuerpo permanecía en su ímpetu de mantenerme pegado al umbral. No podía ni avanzar ni retroceder por más que tuviese la intención. Me alteré un poco, sudando aún por la vergüenza de tener que admitir que sí había estado observándole a escondidas, sudando como lo hacía su torso desnudo, cubierto únicamente por unas pálidas vendas, y su rostro fatigado pero fresco a pesar del esfuerzo. Realmente era admirable que pudiera hacer todo aquello sin apenas notar fatiga. Por eso le odiaba... y veneraba a la vez. Él era todo lo que yo no era ni podría ser jamas... Ese único pensamiento recurrente que siempre acudía a mi mente cada vez que lo tenía frente a mí. Quizás debió de sospechar mi duda, porque entonces se decidió a dirigirme la mirada y caminar un poco hacia mí, en vista de que yo no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que llegué. Tendió una mano hacia mí, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dibujada en sus labios. Tras ese gesto aparentemente amable, me debatía entre tomársela o no. Lo miraba primero a él y luego a su mano, repitiendo ese gesto varias veces antes de decidirme. Lentamente, levante mi mano temblorosa y la fui acercando hacia la suya. Tragando saliva ruidosamente, con mis ojos dilatados y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener mi nerviosismo. Pero justo cuando iba a lograr rozar su mano, me entró el pánico, por mi mente se cinceló aquél preciosopero melancólico atardecer, esas palabras de ánimo que tanto me reconfortaron, aquél suave pañuelo que por alguna extraña razón aún conservaba a pesar de la adversión que sentía hacia él... Y mis ojos se empaparon en lágrimas sin remedio. Sólo alcancé a susurrar un dolido y un sentido: "Mentiroso..." - ¿Qué fue de todas esas promesas, esas palabras de ánimo...? ¿Acaso no significaban nada ya? ¿Tan poco valía para él la palabra de un samurái? De nuevo mi odio comparable a la enorme tristeza y mi sentimiento de traición afloró en mi piel más fuerte que nunca, impidiéndome tocarle, haciéndome retroceder de esa mirada que tanto daño me hacía, y echar a correr de nuevo, lanzando la manta a un lado, sin poder contener la frase más difícil de borrar de mi mente que jamás haya podido pronunciar: "Mentiroso, ¡Te odio!"

Dando un fuerte portazo, sintiendo mi confianza y esperanza minada y echa pedazos, y sin tener mucha idea por dónde pisaban mis pies a causa del mar de lágrimas que se precipitaba en mi mirada, continué corriendo calle abajo... lejos y en soledad como ya era una desagradable costumbre para mí. Sobre mi cabeza, un precioso espectáculo celeste daba lugar... Un atardecer como aquél día se cernía sobre mí, y de no haberme sentido tan desdichado, seguro me habría hecho sonreír. Aunque irremediablemente todas esas hermosas cosas me recordaban tanto a él... Que no hacía otra cosa sino aumentar mi melancólica desdicha, mientras una opresión en mi pecho se hacía patente con más y más fuerza cada vez.

Sin saber cómo, nuevamente había acabado en la orilla del río, muy cerca del lago de la última vez. Me senté sin nada mejor que hacer y observé toda su extensión. Quizás en lo más hondo de mí hubiese querido que él me siguiera y me detuviese... aunque ni yo mismo era capaz de reconocérmelo. Tan ensinismado estaba en mis cavilaciones que aú tardé un rato en percatarme que donde había dejado la mirada fija observando mi pantalón sobresalía un extremo de algo malva como las orquídeas. Y rápidamente comprendí de qué se trataba. Tomándolo lentamente entre mis manos, aferrándolo con fuerza con toda mi rabia deseando que tal vez así pudiera hacerlo desaparecer, o se esfumara... Pero luego mi fuerza se escapó y dejé de aprisionarlo entre mis manos, notando crecer en mi interior ese dolor que se me hacía casi insoportable. Lo abracé con fuerza contra mi rostro y volví a susurrar al vacío: Idiota... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me haces esto...? ¿Por qué me haces tanto daño...?

Y hundiéndome en mi propia desdicha, empapé mis manos, mis rodillas y su pañuelo, sintiendo como definitivamente me había quedado solo en ese mundo extraño y ya no quedaban ni más sueños ni esperanzas para mí, tan sólo ese dolor era cierto, que sólo clamaba por un abrazo... Un abrazo comprensivo de alguien tan solo como yo.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo permanecí allí. Últimamente mi noción del tiempo estaba viéndose seriamente empobrecida, pero no me importaba. Sólo recordaba haberme imaginado abrazado por mi hermana... Por todos los que to apreciaba, aunque ya no esuviera muy seguro de quién apreciaba y de que ellos pudieran seguir apreciándome a mí. Tanto era lo quela anhelaba que casi podía notar su calor rodeándome. Pero esta vez, evidentemente, allí estaba completamente solo.

Las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer en el rojizo horizonte. Ya estaba entrada la noche, no obstante esto había dejado de preocuparme. Un viento helado había comenzado a levantarse y ya jugaba con mi alborotado cabello. Hacía frío, pero ya no podía sentirlo. Sólo me mantenía allí sentado sin moverme. Largo rato después, o lo que me pareció a mí largo, lejanamente oí mi nombre como un eco. Al principio lo creí venir de mi conciencia por estar hasta tan tarde fuera de casa, pero mi voz no era tan grave. Mi nombre retumbó nuevamente en la negra noche, bajo la luz de la luna. Parecía tan auténtica... ¿Lo era? ¡Y además, cada vez se oía más y más cerca! Impulsos que me invitaban a girarme me tentaban en su propósito, pero no tenía suficiente valor, y no fue hasta que tuve esa presencia muy cerca que giré mi cabeza tímidamente, observando de soslayo a la figura que se alzaba junto a mí, jadeando ruidosamente. Sin duda había estado corriendo largo rato. Al distinguir su rostro a trasluz de la luna, abrí mucho los ojos, sin creer lo que veía, y enmudeci por unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. La verdad, podría decirse que me imaginaba que acudiría a buscarme, pero al oscurecer tanto temí que nadie se percatara de mi ausencia y que, aún equivocándome, no fuera capaz de hallarme. Cuando terminó de jadear, me miró muy serio como no me había mirado desde que llegó a nuestro hogar. Cierto es que esa actitud me intimidó bastante, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que me dedicara una expresión tan ruda como aquella. Sin previo aviso y sin darme tiempo a contestar su llamada, me preguntó:

- Si me siento a su lado... ¿volverá a huir?

¿"Huir"? En verdad era lo único que estaba haciendo las últimas semanas, pero dolía que alguien te lo corroborara, haciéndote sentir un cobarde, sobretodo por la persona a quien le huías. Iba a soltarle algo con lo que poder defenderme, pero mi actitud era poco lógica sin una explicación que pudiera justificar el motivo de mi huída. Así que me contuve, suspiré agotado y negué en silencio. Se sentó entonces suavemente a mi lado, sin rozarme apenas y miró hacia enfrente, donde la luna bañaba de plata el ancho del río. Lo imité, esperando una severa reprimenda que tardaba en llegar, pero su boca no articuló un sólo sonido. Eso me hacía sentir incluso más incómodo. La incertidumbre de lo que podía esperarme mantenía mi alma en vilo. Cuando sentía que no podía esperar un sólo segundo más, fui a replicar cuando con calma pero visiblemente afectado, añadió:

-Me... me tenía muy preocupado, joven Len... Pensaba que no le encontraría... Por favor, no vuelva a hacer algo semejante.

Me encontré con su mirada sorprendido al escuchar su declaración, si no era cierta, sabía cómo hacerlo para que lo pareciera. Pero en sus ojos no parecía haber ni rastro de falsedad. Ese motivo me provocó una sensación aún más acentuada de desprecio hacia mi persona tras esas palabras sinceras. Quise disculparme, pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo. Aún así hice el intento de hablar, pero rápidamente fue sofocado por él.

-Yo... -Comencé.

-Tenemos que hablar, joven Len. -Su tono sincero pero serio tan latente y presente en él en esos instantes no permitía una negación como respuesta, así que simplemente me limité a escucharle. Su determinación en cada una de esas palabras dejó entrever que hababa totalmente en serio y que no pensaba echarse atrás. -... Lo llevo pensando y meditando bastante tiempo y... ya lo tengo decidido. Voy a pedir al Master mi desactivación total.

_**Continuará...**_

**FÍN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

**FREE TALK**

La cosa está que arde y se van complicando progresivamente, ¿verdad? Pero vamos llegando al cénit de este tira y afloja, realmente la cosa no puede ir más a peor... ¿o si? :3 xD Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo. ¡Dudas, quejas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, cartas bomba a continuación! x3

Siento tener mis fics parados tanto tiempo, pero hago lo que puedo... En realidad iba a postear este tercer capítulo el 23 de Abril, día del libro ( y Sant Jordi/San Jorge, patrón de Cataluña, mi comunidad autónoma) en honor a la festividad de ese día, pero por cosas de la vida ha tenido que ser dos días más tarde...u_u Espero que sepáis entenderme y disculparme... Aún así, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Ya he comenzado con el siguiente (¡Llevo más de media página!¡Wiiii! nwn) y lo terminaré en cuanto deje de tener todo el tiempo ocupado en exámenes y trabajos, ¡lo prometo! Espero que para entonces sigáis interesados en saber cómo sigue esta historia entre estos dos personajes tan desparejadamente divertidos, jejeje. Aunque ahora no estén para tirar cohetes precisamente ... en fin, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y por leerme, ¡sin vosotros no sería nada!

Dedicado a Roxasthe13nobody, y a todos los fans de esta singular pareja. (como a nuestra adorablísima Rin nwn) ¡Muchos saludos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Song**

**Capítulo 4**

¿¡"DESACTIVAR"! - Mis ojos contemplaron el vacío, desorbitados. Todos los Vocaloid conocíamos demasiado y temíamos por igual esa palabra como el mismísimo fin del mundo: Desactivarnos era para los humanos lo equivalente a morir.

No podía creer que acabara de decir lo que había creído oír y aún menos entender por qué alguien como él iba a hacer algo así. Yo, precisamente yo, temía ser desactivado por una competencia tan directa, éste era uno de los motivos de mi odio y rechazo hacia él. No obstante, él tenía y era todo, TODO lo que desearía cualquier Vocaloid... ¿Por qué alguien así, que aspira a ser casi un Dios... Querría desaparecer? Tanto mi mirada como mi mente seguían perdidos en esa negra espesura.

-Seguramente se debe preguntar el motivo... -Comenzó a hablar de nuevo el mayor, pausadamente. - Aunque es bastante plausible... Pese a todos los esfuerzos del Máster, es evidente que no podemos congeniar y eso es un problema, ya que no nos permite tan siquiera cantar en conjunto... Comienzo a pensar que en mi caso, mi llegada contribuye a agravar ese problema, y por este motivo he decidido que lo mejor es que me vaya. - Comentó totalmente resignado, con un deje nolstálgico.

Dentro de mi cabeza todo comenzaba a circular muy deprisa, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, cómo habíamos llegado tan lejos... Un sinfín de pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos se arremolinaron en torno a mí a toda velocidad. Trataba de pensar, pero era incapaz de racionalizar nada... También se dice que cuando esto ocurre, es el "corazón" el que toma el control de nosotros. Y quizás esa vez así fue. Cuando pienso todo el tiempo que perdí entonces... Aún me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Pero era necesario ese proceso si quería llegar a ti...

A pesar de que no sabía qué responder a aquéllo... Que debía alegrarme porque mi deseo tan anhelado fuera a volverse realidad, de que quizás conservaba las perspectivas de que todo volviera a ser como antes... Aún así... No tenía ganas de celebrarlo. Ni tan siquiera sentía felicidad. Más bien todo lo contrario. No negaré que le dije que te odiaba y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que desaparecieras de nuestras vidas... de mi vida... Pero yo... Sólo tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo desearle la muerte a alguien...? Y además, ¿Convertirme en el primer causante de aquéllo? ¿Un asesino sin escrúpulos? No, yo no quería ser nada de eso... Y por primera vez desde que te vi atravesar la puerta de nuestro hogar, me comencé a arrepentir de desear y decir todo aquéllo... Hasta mis justificadas razones me parecían ya irrelevantes. Me sentía tan infantil... Por mi terquedad podían "matar" a alguien... Que sólo había intentado apoyarme, preocupándose por mí y había sido el único que había ido a buscarme. Me di asco de mí mismo y aún más de mi comportamiento y no pude hacer más que llorar amargamente, sintiéndome ya solo del todo.

Sin saber cómo, en ese momento terminé en sus brazos, vertiendo mis lágrimas sobre su inmaculado hakama, aferrándome a su suave textura como si con sólo hacerlo pudiera evitar cualquier mal en el mundo. De pronto y sin previo aviso, me vi rodeado cálidamente por sus brazos y, a diferencia de unas pocas horas antes, de los cuales me habría separado instantáneamente, me transmitió una paz y un alivio que pensé que jamás llegarían. Simplemente, deseando caer mi peso sobre su cuerpo, cálido y acogedor, me abandoné, dejando expresar mi cuerpo por mí. Mientras sollozaba como no lo había hecho nunca, sus manos fuertes pero gentiles surcaban desde mi cabeza, pasando entre mi cabello, hasta mi espalda, haciendo entrar en calor mi helado cuerpo. Lo que me transmitió en ese momento no tenía precio. Pues logró sino al menos un poco, cambiar de parecer respecto a él. Una persona capaz de expresar tanto de su alma sin romper esa magia con meras palabras vacías, valía la pena ser escuchado su silencio y confiar en su siempre mano brindada. Suspiré aliviado cuando ya no me quedaban más lágrimas que verter y con ojos sonrojados por tanto esfuerzo, y con un rostro lleno de dolor y culpabilidad, apenas si pude balbucear un susurro. -¿D... De verdad... v... vas a irte?... Yo...

-Quizás sea lo mejor, ¿No cree? -Me dedicó una mirada inundada de profundo afecto y tristeza, sin dejar de estar cabizbajo, seguramente por su sentimiento de culpa sin real fundamento.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de seguir articulando palabras. Sólo me limitaba a mirar sus ahora apagados ojos azul turquesa que en el pasado siempre chisporroteaban llenos de brillo y vida.

-¿Acaso... no quiere que...? -Pero antes de que prosiguiera acallé sus palabras con un fuerte abrazo, continuando mi negativa con fuerza. Sonrió algo más aliviado, sin soltarme un instante, aunque por sus manos algo temblorosas y su gesto corporal se sintiera algo tenso por si estaba obrando adecuadamente. ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que tenías exceso de cortesía y respeto, protocolo... como sea que lo llames... pero eso te hacía caballerosamente encantador, aunque fueras un poco torpe a veces.

Cuando tras un largo rato pude serenarme algo más, al fin pude hablar con algo más de naturalidad.

-No te vayas, por favor... -Susurré a duras penas, avergonzándome de cada palabra que salía por mi boca, provocando un repentino sonrojo en mis exaltadas mejillas, sin atreverme a pedírselo mirándole directamente a los ojos, temiendo cualquier conducta de burla o enojo. Y encogiendo mis hombros, sin apartar la mirada de su hakama, esperé a que una reacción similar decayera sobre mí, pero el tiempo transcurrió y nada sucedió. Sorprendido, contemplé su rostro, que me devolvía una expresión casi idéntica a la mía, lo que aún me dejó más parado. Pareció como si por un momento, no diera crédito a mis palabras, pero tras ese breve intervalo de tiempo, volvió a aclararse la voz y a preguntarme seriamente si lo que había pronunciado era lo que realmente pensaba y quería yo.

Respondí sin andarme con rodeos que era exactamente lo que deseaba. - No quiero que te vayas... idiota... digo... Kamui.

Sonrió al reconocer su nombre y esa afirmación le hizo sonreír con sinceridad. - Vaya, así que sabe cómo me llamo... Supongo que ahora somos...

Me avergoncé bastante ante esa afirmación y me apresuré a aclarar: Somos... ¡compañeros, eso es! No eres mi competencia ni yo la tuya... Así que... Supongo que entonces no habrá problemas para cantar contigo y con Kaito...

Sólo me respondió con una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas suyas, dándome a entender que con pocas palabras era capaz de llegar mucho más allá. A pesar de que no me gustara demasiado que se tomaran cosas que yo dijera con más significado del que yo quería darle, me alegró que con ello no necesitara más explicaciones ni excusas por mi parte.

No me había percatado, pero seguía en sus brazos todo ese tiempo, cosa que me hizo ruborizar sobremanera. Así que me separé inmediatamente con el corazón a punto de salirme disparado del pecho, a pesar que dentro de mí, mi cuerpo se negaba a responder con la rapidez que yo hubiera deseado, quedándose semiestático y adormilado por el calor. No pareció ofenderse en absoluto con este gesto mío, sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras yo trataba de conservar algo de mi orgullo perdido, si es que aún me quedaba de eso.

Pero la noche había avanzado inexorablemente y una radiante luna bajo un manto estrellado continuaba avanzando inexorablemente por el firmamento aterciopelado que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas. No había vuelto a pensar hasta en ese momento, pero en mis manos continuaba el pañuelo aprisionado. Si él se dio cuenta, no mostró indicios de ello. Aún arrastraba un sentimiento de culpabilidad, que me instaba a tener el amable gesto de devolvérselo, pero él pareció percatarse de ello y negó el gesto.

-Joven Len, usted lo necesita más que yo...

-Pero es tuyo, no mío... y...

-Considérelo entonces como un regalo de cortesía de... compañero a compañero Vocaloid. Al fin y al cabo ya se lo entregué una vez -Mientras pronunciaba estas amables palabras, cerraba mis puños alrededor de la delicada prenda. -Espero que le sirva mucho mejor que a mí, joven Len.

Por un momento, en mi rostro se vislumbró una expresión de profunda gratitud y una tímida sonrisa afloró de mis labios, mientras contemplaba su gentil mirada. Pero cuando tuve conciencia de lo que pasó, lo guardé inmediatamente en mi bolsillo, de donde lo hallé por última vez y me puse de pie bajo su atenta mirada. Él imitó el gesto con asombrosa habilidad con un deje de torpeza característico que sólo él lograba que resultase simpático ante la mirada de los demás. La noche nos rodeaba con su fría brisa otoñal y pese a ser androides con conciencia, mi vello se erizó y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Nunca me había percatado, pues desde que el Máster me dio la "vida", nunca había salido tan tarde y en una estación tan fría como aquélla. Mi compañero siempre tan suspicaz, extrajo uno de sus brazos de su hakama y me puso esa parte sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome con gentileza a su vera, y amablemente me ofreció caminar así hasta casa. Lo reconozco, tenía tanto frío que ni el orgullo me valía para no aceptar su ofrecimiento. Así pues, nos pusimos nuevamente en marcha hasta casa, al lado del río. Tras tantas lágrimas desbordadas, el paisaje no podía ser más sobrecogedor y a la vez más espectacular que el de aquella luminosa nocturnidad. Mi mente se permitió el lujo de viajar y perderse en las múltiples maravillas del río salpicado de las innumerables luces de colores que le llegaban de todas las viviendas, edificios y farolas de las proximidades, durante bastante rato. Llegó a un punto que el pensamiento volvió a tocar de pies a tierra sin apenas percibirlo, repasando casi inconscientemente los hechos vividos horas antes, mientras sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío, respirando acompasadamente, y su mano rodeando mi cintura. Y de nuevo, sentí en mi pecho una gran punzada de culpabilidad. Lo miré de soslayo, su impactante figura, que haría sombra a cualquiera de nosotros sin siquiera proponérselo, su paso seguro y galante, su sedoso y abundante cabello, sus ojos tan humanos que sobrecogían a quien los miraba, y... esa voz, a veces increíblemente dulce, a veces indescriptiblemente aguda y otras tantas impactantemente grave... capaz de dar cualquier tono y melodía que se propusiera... La gran maravilla de la tecnología, técnicamente perfecto... y lo más sorprendente... su gran humildad albergada en su corazón. Yo había deseado deshacerme de ese aura de perfección que me cegaba, cuando lo más que me quería era rodearme en ella... Nada malo me deparaba en su interior. Pero yo había provocado la opacidad en ella... Y casi sumo su luz en la más profunda de las oscuridades. No tenía cómo perdonármelo... y aún preguntarle sus motivos para ello. Quería hablar con él, aprovechar esta quietud, esa soledad que nos rodeaba íntimamente a los dos, pero no tenía cómo empezar. Cuando alguien se equivoca, es difícil retroceder en sus decisiones y autoproclamarse el ser más imbécil sobre la faz de la Tierra. El esfuerzo es doble, o quizás triple, si se posee un orgullo equiparable al mío. Pero mi conciencia no se detendría hasta sonsacarme hasta la última de mis gotas de disculpa. Mis ojos aventurándose, viajaron desde su vientre hacia su rostro, con vergonzosa lentitud, hasta posarse sobre los suyos, concentrados en mirar hacia delante para no chocarnos con nadie y adelantarse a cualquier situación de peligro. Traté de articular alguna palabra, pero sólo salieron de mi boca murmullos inteligibles incluso para mí en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron. Pareció percatarse de ello y con su voz pausada me preguntó:

- ¿Le preocupa algo, Joven Len? Le noto extraño desde hace un buen rato.

-No... bueno... es... es sólo que... yo... -La verdad, no sabía cómo empezar sin resultar más maleducado de lo que ya lo había sido. - Bueno... tú... eres... eres... mmm... bueno... no estás mal...

Hice una pausa midiendo con sumo cuidado mis palabras, agradeciendo que no me interrumpiera o no hubiera podido continuar con aquéllo, así pues proseguí con un nuevo impulso decisivo.

-Y bueno... yo... no entiendo por que alguien como... tú... querría... bueno... querrías desapa... -No me vi con valor suficiente de pronunciar esa palabra que tanto me asustaba en esos tiempos y con la que sufría pesadillas todos los días. Me continuó mirando del mismo modo inalterable, quizás con una expresión mucho más reconfortante que me costó entender, ya que yo me sentía el principal causante de que fuera a hacer todo aquéllo, y no iba muy errado. Con un suave suspiro que denotaba una profunda reflexión, se animó a contestarme.

-Verá, Joven Len... Si bien es cierto que el Máster se ha esmerado últimamente en sus últimas creaciones, no por ello debo sentirme superior a ninguno de mis compañeros. Para mí, todos son iguales a todos, indiferentemente de sus características y habilidades. No por ello no quiera decir que no le estoy profundamente agradecido por dotarme como soy. Pero si esto puede comportar un problema entre mis compañeros, aunque sea con uno sólo, para mí ya no me merece tanta alegría ni ventaja por mi parte. Se convierte en un gran obstáculo para mi objetivo, que es ser uno más de vuestra honorable y honrada familia, a la que aprecio enormemente a pesar de mi corto tiempo entre vosotros. Es por este motivo... ser "yo mismo", me hacía desdichado, alejado de todos y me impedía incluso cantar. ¿Qué otro motivo podría desear para no importunaros más y desaparecer de vuestras vidas? Además, os provocaba dolor, tristeza y desesperación Joven Len. Aunque nunca os comentara nada al respecto directamente, percibía que desde mi llegada, su vida se había convertido poco menos que un infierno. Eso me provocaba mucho sufrimiento, y no podía permitirlo. Por eso decidí tomar esa decisión. Pero como última instancia, decidí confiarle mi decisión antes de llevarla a cabo. Presentía que usted querría saberlo primero antes de que yo diera el paso. Por eso, antes de desaparecer, quise venir a buscarle y despedirme de usted... Y... lo admito, me preocupé muchísimo al verlo desaparecer de aquella manera tan repentina y sin dar señales de adónde se dirigía. Debía buscarle y asegurarme de que por lo menos, mi terquedad no hubiera provocado en usted ninguna desgracia. -Su semblante tranquilo pero algo afectado al recordar todo el asunto era palpable en su semblante.

¿Así que se trataba de su despedida definitiva? ¿Y tuvo el coraje de venir a decírmelo aún y cómo estaban las cosas de tensas entre nosotros? Y no sólo eso, antes de irse, quería asegurarse de que su exceso de amabilidad y amistad para conmigo no hubiera acabado en catástrofe y que a mí me hubiera sucedido algo en la desesperada huida. Su exceso de bondad rozaban la anormalidad, pero a pesar de todo, logró conmoverme, al ver pese a sus palabras que sólo el rencor me cegaba, y mis suposiciones y temores de ser sustituido y de su actitud complaciente que para mí era mero sinónimo de falsedad, no eran más que una equivocación tras otra de una mente joven e inexperta como la mía. Mi interior se debatía entre el sentimiento de culpabilidad, equivocación y el alivio por haber podido detener todo aquello antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, aunque reconociera que necesitara su ayuda para percatarme de que todo aquello sólo eran visiones nada más alejadas de la realidad.

-Lo siento... - Fue lo único que fui capad de articular de mi seca garganta, aún impactado por su discurso. Si realmente existía algo capaz de dejarme sin habla, era unas palabras tan sinceras y honestas como las que él era capaz de pronunciar.

-Ya no importa, Joven Len. Lo único que debemos sacar de todo este embrollo es que nos ha servido para darnos cuenta de cuan equivocados estábamos el uno con el otro y que yo no fuera capaz de entenderlo mejor a usted. Y ha sido necesario para poder conocernos esta vez de verdad, ¿no lo cree?

Asentí en silencio, sorprendido de que incluso él gentilmente se culpara también de lo sucedido.

-Entonces no lo piense más. Mejor pensemos en cosas más alegres como lo que nos depara en el futuro. Estoy seguro que si cantamos juntos, su voz ayudará mucho más a que mi pobre voz brille mucho más.

-Sí, vamos, no bromees conmigo... - Le espeté. -Mi voz no tiene nada fuera de lo común, es chillona e infantil...

-Pues realmente yo la admiro, no en pocas ocasiones he deseado poseer una de igual envergadura, tan tintineante como un trino de ruiseñor.

-¡Eh! ¡No necesito que me alabes más, no te voy a dar mi ración de cena por ello! -Bromeé, a lo que terminamos riendo bastante hasta prácticamente llegar a casa. En verdad, necesitaba salir ileso de esa situación embarazosa, o quizás me hubiera dejado llevar por unos instintos de apego que no deseaba que aflorara en mí como si me hicieran dependiente o algo así... ¿o tal vez sí lo deseaba?

Casi sin darnos cuenta de ello, habíamos llegado al porche de casa. La humedad que impregnaba mi piel había sido reducida considerablemente gracias al cobijo que me había ofrecido Kamui. (Sí, le llamo así, aunque para mí, sigue siendo muy idiota... Bueno, no tanto... Pero es idiota.) Nos dispusimos a tocar a la puerta cuando se abrió impulsivamente, sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar. Kaito nos estaba esperando al otro lado con aspecto exaltado, pero al vernos inmediatamente volvió a ser el que era.

-A buenas horas... mmm... a estas horas de la noche o sois un par de delincuentes o una parejita... y mucha cara de malotes no os veo... quizás a Len se le ve un poco cara de perv... - Pero para su suerte o desgracia, no le di tiempo a terminar la frase, accidentalmente, mi pie cayó abruptamente sobre el suyo con tan mala pata que aplasté sus dedos contra el suelo, provocando un gran alarido del peliazul que lloriqueaba dando saltitos a la pata coja sosteniéndose el pie herido.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Kaito- Sonriendo con la cara más angelical e inocente de la que fui capaz de profesar, mientras el idiota seguía detrás con cara de circunstancia, mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa forzada.

-¡LEN! ¡AL FIN! - Fue lo único que pude oír frente a mí antes de verme tumbado viendo el techo frente a mí, con una melena rubia tapando mi rostro. - ¡PENSABA QUE NO VOLVERÍAS! ¡DEJA DE DARME ESOS SUSTOS O TE QUEDARÁS SIN HERMANA!

-Insistió en quedarse de guardia conmigo por si Gakupo lograba dar contigo. La tenías histérica perdida. El Máster sabe lo mucho que me ha costado retenerla para que no saliera sola a estas horas a buscarte. - Corroboró el peliazul, resoplando aún por el dolor de unos instantes.

-Lo siento Rin... No quería asustarte... -La acaricié aún confuso por el choque frontal.

-¡IDIOTA REMATADO! ¡Si supieras todo lo que padezco cuando desapareces...! ¡Con lo mucho que te quiero, enano idiota! - Comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre mí, sin soltarme de su abrazo, muy emocionada, a lo que sólo pude responder con un abrazo de igual envergadura.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, Kaito se ofreció a acompañarla hasta los aposentos de las chicas, avisándonos antes de que el Máster había ido antes a visitarles y les había dejado una carpeta sobre la mesa con los primeros datos sobre nuestra nueva y primera canción como grupo, haciéndole prometer no abrirlo hasta que estuvieran los tres, con un extraño misterio reflejado en sus ojos.

Aún hoy, en el fin, me pregunto si el Máster tenía conocimiento de lo que pasó aquella noche en el río y de mi conversación con Kamui. Quizás nunca lo sepa.

Cuando hubo regresado, se reunió con nosotros en el centro de la mesa del té.

-¡Uff, no sabéis lo que me ha costado convencerla de que se fuera a dormir ella sola a su cuarto, quería dormir contigo Len, sí o sí... y lo que es peor, no ha parado de darme la tabarra con que qué nos traemos entre manos, que quiere saber de qué van nuestras canciones. ¡No me creía un ápice cuando le juraba y perjuraba que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba! ¿Podéis imaginarlo?

-Créeme que sí, Kaito, es mi hermana... - Y Kamui me secundó con un gesto en la mirada de que visto lo visto, no le cabía la menor duda al respecto.

-Sí, ya bueno... -Rió algo nervioso, secándose el sudor de la frente con su singular bufanda azulada poniéndose frente al sobre y tomándolo con sus manos y extrayendo su contenido. A cada página que hojeaba, su expresión iba cobrando nerviosismo y seriedad por momentos, hasta casi quedarse blanco. - ¿Con...qué... qué tipo de clientes negocia el Máster? -Comentó volviéndose a secar el sudor de la frente. - Um... a ver tu parte Len... - De pronto su semblante recobró todo su color perdido, tornándose carmesí casi al instante, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por aguantar las ganas de reír desesperadamente. - ¡Ui, Len, te ha tocado la mejor parte, qué envidia! - Y tras eso, no pudo dejar de reírse, momento que aproveché para hacerme con la carpeta y comprovar por mí mismo a qué se debía tanta bromita estúpida. Al contrario que a Kaito, yo me quedé más blanco que la cera, y mirando primero a Kamui y luego a la hoja, pronuncié el título de esa primera y temida canción:

**ImItAtIoN bLaCk**

_**Continuará...**_

**Fin del capítulo 4**

_**FREE TALK**_

Le dedico este capítulo como todos los demás a "Roxasthe13nobody", ya que de no ser por él, este fanfic no existiría ni mi fanatismo por la pareja tampoco n-nU, y por supuesto al club Gakulen FC del DeviantArt al cual pertenezco y a sus fans y miembros :D

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me envían mensajes de apoyo y sus opiniones sobre mi fic, y me animan a seguirlo, lo creáis o no, es REALMENTE RECONFORTANTE para mí, una persona que apenas puede disfrutar de hacer lo que más le gusta como lo es escribir (o dibujar o el cosplay) por estar cursando una carrera universitaria. ¡Realmente mil gracias por vuestras numerosas muestras de apoyo, no sabéis lo feliz que soy al leerlas! ;w;

**A Yahg:** (se sonroja por mil) ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque yo no paro de encontrasrme fallos x-x Pero es gratificante que lo que hagas altruistamente para los demás, les guste :D ¡Realmente me hace muy feliz! n.n En verdad todos habrían esperado de Gakupo que se lanzara por Len, pero analizando su personalidad por lo poco que podemos saber de él, no sé, se me hace tan noble que hasta resulta enternecedor jajaja. Tanto hasta de cometer una locura semejante  
Sí, la Universidad sigue causando estragos, me pasé el verano estudiando para las recuperaciones para nada T.T Y esta semana vuelvo a tener otro exámen, pero por suerte la musa me sonrió esta semana y pude sacar un poco de mi tiempo para poder subir un capítulo antes de que vengan más exámenes y no pudiera... A ver si logro sacar todas las que repito adelante y este verano puedo dedicarme por entero y de una pasada me lo termino (aunque creo que pido demasiado x.x pero iré haciendo lo que pueda, lo prometo! Aunque parezca mentira, odio dejar los fics a medias... u-u)

PD: Felicidades atrasadas (o adelantadas para tí también y el día del libro :) )  
PD2: ¡Gracias por el favorito! ;3;

PD3: ¡No os abandono! Y si tardo meses no es por gusto D: ¡Los estudios me quitan demasiado tiempo! ¡Pero aunque tarde, no os pienso dejar en la estacada, seguiré, os lo prometo!

PD4: ¿De verdad? ¡Únete al fanclub de DeviantArt! Jajaja Allá también publico este fic jejeje Y mi Len está pegando saltos de alegría porque se veía un bicho raro porque le gustara esta pareja y los demás lo vieran raro ¡Jejeje! También os agradece vuestras muestras de apoyo tanto como yo n.n

PD5: Y no te preocupes por la extensión del review, me gusta leer, jajaja

**A 14th: **No sufras que como ves, la sangre no llegó al río jajaja. ¡De momento Gakupo dará guerra un buen tiempo! :D Sí, la gente tiene la manía de ignorar a Kamui en todas partes... fics, fanarts... (proyect diva 1 y 2 para PSP... ¡EXIJO A GAKUPO EN ESE JUEGO! (entra en Rage mode D:) Vale vale, respira Axel... ) jajaja... Es que da mucho coraje que la gente le ignore, con lo buen personaje que es y su voz tan bonita si la sabes usar... Mataría por el software original T.T  
¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, de veras! ¡Mil gracias por leer y otras mil por postear! Espero no defraudarte con este nuevo episodio

Good night you too! :D

**A Sandara:** Perdón por no seguir tan seguido T.T No es que no me guste, de hecho cada vez estoy más motivada, pero la universidad (y mis 7 asignaturas) me dejan muy poco margen para escribir... y créeme, lo lamento de veras, porque escribir para mí es una liberación... Pero lo seguiré no te preocupes, aunque sea a trompicones y un capítulo de vez en cuando, ¡pero lo seguiré!  
¿Vaya, soy la única que escribe Gaku/Len? ¿Por qué no me extraña? ¿Devoción? O-O ¡Awwws no digas esas cosas mujer, que harás que me sonroje! Si a tí te gusta lo que escribo, créeme que es el mejor premio que me puedes dar :D ¡Y por eso no dejaré de hacerlo! ¡Mil gracias por tu sincero apoyo, de verdad! ¡Recibe mi eterna gratitud! (reverencia)

**Yami Taisho:** (Se sonroja por mil) ¡Jooooo mil gracias! ¡De verdad! No esperaba que pudiera tener tan buena acojida, la verdad subí este fic con bastante miedo, temiendo que tuviera mala acogida por que la pareja no es muy aclamada... ¡pero lloro de felicidad al ver LO MUCHO que me equivocaba! T.T Pues donde subiré el lemon es el DeviantArt, creo que en mi perfil del aparece la dirección, sino en cualquier buscador pon DeviantArt y te saldrá. Mi nick es AxelNobody8akuroku, búscame por ahí :D Si tienes problemas, avísame y te enviaré mi MSN y nos hablamos por allí, ok? (no te linkeo directamente porque creo que fanfiction no lo permite, por eso te lo comento de este modo)  
¡Me alegra que te guste, no te imaginas lo feliz que soy al leer estos comenarios! ¡Me motivan a seguir! ¡Espero que sigas disfrutando con ello! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Y a los que no habéis dejado reviews, si necesitáis transmitirme cualquier duda, queja sugerencia, ánismo, felicitacione, sed libres de hacerlo :D Aún así, gracias a los que aunque no posteéis me leéis, ¡gracias por vuestro apoyo! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí para que este fic sea una gran historia!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ¡Que la habrá, no lo dudéis!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Definitivamente había algo que no me gustaba. Más bien, todo me daba muy mala espina. Pero el hecho era esa página en blanco.

-¿Se les ha olvidado adjuntar el ritmo y la melodía? ¿Dónde diablos se han dejado la letra? - Me quejé, un poco inquieto por tanto misterio.

-El Master me aseguró que todo lo que necesitábamos estaba en esta carpeta. -Corroboró el peliazul. El idiota, digo Kamui, parecía andar cavilando sobre el asunto, pues no comentó nada al respecto en todo ese rato. Ambos le observamos en busca de una respuesta que se hizo de rogar. Él pareció percatarse al fin.

-No negaré que sigo tan perplejo como ustedes. - Comentó con esa tranquilidad y solemnidad a la que tan acostumbrados nos tenía. - No obstante, ¿No se les ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez esperen que nosotros podamos llenar ese espacio?

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, samurai? - Se interesó cada vez más Kaito aproximándose a Kamui con una mirada ciertamente inquietante y maliciosa. Yo suspiré y giré mis ojos en señal de desaprobación, cruzándome de brazos. A veces me hacía sentir más maduro que él pese a nuestras "edades biológicas".

-Es algo sencillo y a la vez ciertamente intrincado. -Prosiguió el pelimorado con una gota de sudor en su sien al ver la reacción expectante que se había formado en el rostro cada vez más cercano del peliazul.- Vamos a tener que trabajar como un equipo de verdad, los tres. - Me devolvió una mirada cómplice, cosa que me hizo sonrojar tan rápido que no pude controlar mis sentimientos a tiempo. Así que sólo pude encogerme un poco en mí mismo relajando mis brazos inconsciente de los movimientos de mi cuerpo. Ni sé por qué recordé lo acontecido minutos antes y con tanta nitidez nuestra íntima charla mientras caminábamos abrazados con millones de estrellas como únicas testigos, sobre el tema de ser uno solo... un equipo. ¿Tanta mella habían hecho en mí para ahora tenerlas tan interiorizadas y gravadas en mi corazón, que automáticamente salían a relucir en mi pensamiento consciente? Realmente Kamui no dejaba de asombrarme. Mi orgullo se sentía un poco disgustado con esta sensación, pero sin apenas ser consciente, otra parte de mí había dejado de importarle ese hecho tras esa noche. No me había percatado que mientras observaba discurrir esos pensamientos por mi mente mis ojos seguían clavados en los suyos hasta que la magia se "desvaneció" cuando prosiguió - ¡Dotemos de contenido a la historia! ¡Compongamos la canción nosotros mismos!

Entonces recordé el quid de la cuestión: esa canción. El verdadero motivo por el cual nos hallábamos allí reunidos, esa canción con la cual no estaba nada de acuerdo. -¿Componer una canción, nosotros? -Repuse, incrédulo. Era la primera vez que me cargaban con tal tamaña empresa. Siempre como lo comenté antes, había sido el Master quien se había encargado de esta tarea. Nosotros éramos Vocaloid diseñados para reproducir canciones que nos compusieran. Nunca habíamos sido puestos a prueba de tal modo. Sentí pánico a lo desconocido. Y esto se tradujo en inseguridad y malestar. Y además estaba ese otro añadido que aún me escamaba más que cualquier otra cosa.- ¡Todo esto es ridículo! -Me defendí.- Es más, no sé qué se traerá entre manos el Master, pero no pienso vestirme así!- Protesté no sin razón. El papel más ridículo del trío caía sobre mis hombros.

-Vamos Len, no te pongas así...- Me intentó tranquilizar el mediano. -¡Vas a ser la estrella! ¡Justo como mereces! ¡Dos chicos van a estar a tus pies! Y personalmente opino que vas a estar realmente preciosa. -Soltó graciosamente el peliazul, lo que respondí con una mirada nada halagadora. Por supuesto que quería ser el protagonista. Por una vez que todos me oyeran y vitorearan, pero no a cualquier precio, o al menos no de ese modo.

-Eso será un problema – Asintió con aire pensativo Kamui.- En ese caso, deberíamos hablar con el Master y cancelar el proyecto. Si esto ha de seguir, debemos ir todos a una. De otro modo no funcionará. -Esas palabras sinceras del mayor me hicieron sentir si menos algo egoísta e inmaduro. Pero no lograba comprender por qué precisamente me elegían a mí para esa interpretación y no a mi hermana gemela. -Es que... -Traté de calmarme y explicarme.- No lo entiendo todavía. Si necesitaban una voz y apariencia femenina, ¿por qué no escogieron a mi hermana?

Kaito se apresuró en responder: Claramente se especificaba en el contrato que querían tres voces masculinas, una de ellas más joven que las otras dos. Además, por lo que aquí se lee, el estilo del grupo es algo definido bajo el nombre de "Visual Kei". En estos conjuntos musicales acostumbran a ser normalmente integrantes varones y ocasional o regularmente uno de ellos adopta vestimenta femenina, generalmente el más joven por ser el más andrógino debido a la edad.

-¿Insinúas algo con eso, nii chan? - Me ofendí como naturalmente se ofendería cualquiera. ¿Me estaba llamando niña? Creo que Kamui se percató de que mi semblante había cambiado tras la última afirmación de Kaito así que se apresuró a intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

-Joven Len, no piense en el aspecto y céntrese en lo verdaderamente importante: lo más trascendental es su voz. Han escogido la suya para hacerla brillar entre las demás, incluso han prescindido de Rin en esta ocasión a su favor. Eso denota una clara diferencia, ¿no cree? Lo quieren a usted joven Len. Quieren su voz. Y además en el papel principal. Nosotros la acompañaremos para que destelle aún más. Vamos, al menos dele una oportunidad.

No sé qué diablos hacías que bastándote con esas cuatro frases tan sinceras y melodiosamente atrayentes, lograras dejarme siempre sin argumentos. Aún hoy lo sigues haciendo. Esto me llena de nostalgia por esos tiempos tan felices.

-Bueno, yo... -Mi rostro se iba tornando rojo contra mi voluntad. Quería decir algo con sentido, pero no alcanzaba a articular palabra. Ni siquiera aclarar mis pensamientos coherentemente. Los miré a ambos, que permanecían en silencio, expectantes, atentos y esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Suspiré, agotado por la lucha incesante.

-Muy bien, lo pensaré... -Automáticamente tras mi respuesta, los dos se sonrieron más animados, y antes que pronunciaran palabra alguna al respecto, añadí.- Dije que lo pensaré, ¡no es un "sí" rotundo! - Cada vez me sentía más avergonzado ante la perspectiva de tener que cargar con encaje, raso y abalorios. Realmente la idea seguía sin gustarme un pelo, pero me aguanté el comentario.

Kaito mientras tanto, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, extrajo algo de un pequeño sobre adjunto en la carpeta del proyecto. Parecían tres billetes de tren.

-Creo que el Master o bien dedujo que aceptaríamos, y/o de no ser así, nos ha ofrecido una bonita excursión a cambio. - Nos comentó mientras movía los billetes delante de nuestros ojos, divertido.

-Kioto...- Leyó pausadamente el idio... Kamui, que ahora sostenía uno de los pasajes de tren.- Curioso destino. -Realmente comenzaba a perecer muy interesado en ese viaje pues no dejaba de mirar los billetes y parecía como si algo en su mirada se iluminara. Lo miré de arriba a abajo y me sonreí. En el fondo ese lugar le pegaba mucho por lo que contaban de ello y la configuración de loid que Kamui tenía. Pero aún yo no me dejaba convencer tan fácilmente. ¿Qué iban a pensar todos cuando me vieran actuar así? ¡Me moriría de vergüenza!

- ¿Piensa que con eso aceptaré sin más? -Les espeté refunfuñando, refiriéndome al Master.

-¡Vamos Len, será divertido! Casi nunca salimos de Tokyo, ¡Y mucho menos por placer! ¡Relájate y disfruta del momento! -Kaito para no fallar a su costumbre estaba que no cabía dentro de sí del entusiasmo que desprendía su ser con la idea de salir ni que fuera unos días fuera de la ciudad que tanto conocíamos y era nuestro hogar.

-Es una ciudad plagada de leyendas, seguro que será instructivo.- Me animó Kamui, que no parecía molesto con la expectativa de visitar uno de los lugares con más historia y tradición de todo Japón. Cierto era que apenas viajábamos más que para conciertos... y en el fondo de mí, el niño curioso e inocente que dormitaba en lo más profundo de mi ser pugnaba por ir a visitar aquél misterioso lugar que lo llamaba incesantemente sin entender por qué. Si entonces lo hubiera sabido...

Pero volvamos a ese día...

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos a la estación, poco después del amanecer, y yo me hallaba realmente impaciente y excitado, y aunque me preocupara en ocultarlo, mis sentimientos eran más fuertes. De vez en cuando el idio... Kamui me dirigía una mirada cómplice. Parecía contento de verme más animado, aunque en ocasiones trataba de evitar su mirada. El recuerdo de la noche anterior perduraba y ardía en mí como una llama incandescente, y al mismo tiempo me sumía en un nuevo mar de dudas. ¿Por qué había hecho todo aquello? ¿Por qué actuaba así conmigo? ¿Porque realmente para él éramos ambos muy parecidos como él mismo confesaba? No estaba seguro de conocer del todo el motivo, pero me intrigaba el hecho de que cada vez me molestaba menos su actitud atenta para conmigo, aunque yo entonces era demasiado orgulloso para admitírmelo.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayores percances, nos desenvolvíamos bien entre humanos, nadie podría haber puesto en duda nuestra "humanidad". Quizás el mayor incidente fue protagonizado por nuestra pequeña huida de un vagón atestado de escolares que obviamente habían oído nuestras canciones y por muy poco nos reconocen pese a nuestros trajes informales.

Yo aún continuaba en mi mundo, discurriendo mis vagos pensamientos, contemplando el paisaje rural deslizarse con presteza por mi ventana. ¿Qué esperaba el Máster de mí? ¿Qué esperaban todos de mí? Miré de soslayo a mis compañeros que charlaban animosamente. Parecían congeniar bastante. Era normal, sus edades "humanas" eran más cercanas entre ellos, y una mente "madura" relativamente, pensé fijando mi vista en Kaito. Les envidiaba tanto... Yo sería siempre el eterno adolescente...

Creo que Kamui se percató de mi mirada de soslayo porque me la devolvió antes de que pudiera desviarla a tiempo, dejándome avergonzado como cuando te pillan escuchando tras una puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo, joven Len? - Kaito también me dirigió la mirada con curiosidad al escuchar la pregunta del más mayor.

- Para nada. Estoy perfectamente. - Aseguré, tratando de parecer convincente más para mí mismo que para ellos.

Los mayores asintieron y prosiguieron su charla, animándome a participar de vez en cuando en ella, preguntándome aquéllo y lo otro, mencionándome en sus comentarios y tratando de bromear conmigo con esperanzas de arrancarme una sonrisa. Tras esa interrupción el pelimorado tonto continuó pendiente de mí todo el camino, pero de un modo tan sutil como sólo él era capaz de hacerlo. En cierta manera, podría decirse que me conocía mejor de lo que yo imaginaba, ya que no interfería en mi espacio como podría hacerlo cualquiera de los otros, y a la vez a su manera me cuidaba. Yo me esforzaba por no parecer lo que era: un muchachito de catorce años de edad que necesitaba vigilancia y atenciones todo el tiempo, y de algún modo me respetaba, pese a que en varias ocasiones me desinhibía y actuaba como tal. En el fondo ser adulto es complicado, incluso para mí.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, y pese a otro altercado con otros chicos y chicas que sí nos habían reconocido, y apenas dejaban de pedirnos autógrafos y fotos, descendimos del vagón, observando curiosa e incesantemente a nuestro alrededor. Todo era tan distinto a la capital... Todo en ese paraje rural olía a historia y tradición, hasta el aire parecía silbar con un toque perfumadamente nostálgico, cargado de emociones. Cerré los ojos tratando de grabar esas sensaciones en mis recuerdos, inspirando profundamente esa brisa fresca, fragante y saludable. Instantes después eché a correr hacia un enorme puente de madera que discurría una ancha depresión.

Los otros chicos me siguieron asombrados por todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor: un festín para los ojos, de vivos colores y hermosas formas. Kioto era mucho más majestuoso e imponente dentro de su sencillez de campo de lo que en un principio hubiéramos imaginado. Todo era tan novedoso para nosotros que no sabíamos por dónde empezar. Al poco rato de debatir, acordamos visitar sus calles y finalizar nuestra excursión en el famoso templo de oro.

Fue como retroceder doscientos o quizás cuatrocientos años en el tiempo. El paisaje despedía un aura mágica que parecía dotar de vida propia y de sentimientos todo lo que contenía su maravilloso influjo. Se me antojó un curioso pensamiento proveniente de un biocyborg con emociones y sentimientos como yo, que a veces olvidaba su verdadera naturaleza y parecía estar envuelto de sangre, músculos, huesos y nervios como cualquier otro ser vivo. En el fondo yo mismo a veces no comprendía del todo la diferencia.

No sé en qué punto comencé a dejarme arrastrar por esas profundas reflexiones y mis pies tan sólo me siguieron, pero no recuerdo cuál fue el último instante en que aún caminaba al lado de mis compañeros, en aquellos instantes me movía sin rumbo ni destino hacia ninguna parte, completamente solo, se me antojó como si a mi alrededor un manto ancestral envolviera todo cuanto mis ojos alcanzaron a ver. Suceso que me dejó completamente anonadado era que yo parecía ser el único en percibir este cambio, pues todos los seres humanos que me rodeaban continuaban sus quehaceres como si nada pudiera interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Agudicé la vista, pero esto no hizo más que aumentar la neblina que envolvía el paisaje, y con ella mis circuitos captaron señales provenientes de las personas que lo habitaban: Ante mí, esas figuras comenzaron a vibrar, y como por obra de un hechizo, sintonizaran con otra lejana época, sus ropajes parpadeantes cambiaban simultáneamente de la actual a vestimentas perdidas en el tiempo, con suntuosos vestuarios sólo visibles hoy en día en representaciones teatrales, películas y museos. Me restregué los ojos, pero nada en la escena cambió, mejor dicho, no paró de alternarse. Me sentía francamente aturdido. Continué caminando cada vez más confuso hasta que advertí una presencia cercana que me observaba , me vigilaba muy de cerca. Dirigí mi mirada a todas partes en su busca pero no lograba dar con ese individuo, hasta que obligándome a cerrar los ojos, un soplo fresco, joven, con un perfumado olor a flores de cerezo y rosas frescas me cruzó el rostro, me giré y al entornar los ojos nuevamente, ante mí una figura tan etérea y cambiante como las anteriores y a la vez muy diferente a todo cuanto había visto tomaba forma hasta hacerse tan real como yo. Tenía mi estatura, e inclusive afirmaría que mi edad. Me devolvía una suave sonrisa. Parecía una joven, ataviada en un kimono vistosamente adornado (más de lo necesario en alguien de su edad) con un adorno floral en su recogido cabello. Sus ojos brillaban cándidamente entre la bruma. Se acercó a mí antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo de percibirlo. Me examinó de cerca y sin mediar palabra me tendió su mano, esperando quizás que la tomase. Sentí un poco de inquietud, pero ella se limitó a sonreír aún más. Pensé en ese momento que poseía una sonrisa única sin igual, muy cercana y cálida, como si siempre me hubiera estado esperando, y estoy seguro de que fue exactamente lo que me transmitió. La tomé devolviéndole la sonrisa, con confianza y, como movida por un resorte y una melodiosa y a la par hermosa y misteriosa sonrisa, echó a correr de mi mano por entre las calles, sin saber adónde nos dirigíamos. Continuamos la marcha hasta el final de Kioto, precipitándonos escaleras arriba de un monte, incansable ella y agotado yo.

-¿Adónde vamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? - Le pregunté totalmente intrigado. No contestó a mis preguntas, sólo me miró de un modo cómplice durante un momento y continuamos ascendiendo hasta lo que parecía un pequeño templo sintoísta. Su aspecto mostraba evidencias de ser realmente antiguo: la fachada estaba algo deteriorada, pero resistía bien el paso del tiempo. Dentro sólo una ventana tras el altar de la capilla era su único punto de luz. La ausencia de velas y un ramo de rosas reseco, indicaban que en ese lugar no lo había pisado nadie durante mucho tiempo. Una espesa capa de polvo cubría unos rostros que no alcancé a distinguir. La muchacha sonrió una vez más y me indicó que la siguiera tras la capilla, enigmáticamente.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas delicadamente y pude contemplar sus pálidas, pulcras y suaves manos despejar algo de polvo en el suelo. Oculta entre los tablones se hallaba una cuerda raída que al tirar de ella, unía el otro extremo a otro tablón más cuadrado. Al tirar algo más de ella, descubrió una trampilla por la que la muchacha no dudó en descender con cierta habilidad y fuerza que incluso a mí me sorprendió. Observé el oscuro agujero desde el borde: estaba tan oscuro que tardé varios segundos en descubrir el suelo al fondo. No habrían más de dos metros de alto. Descendí con cuidado tras ella tratando de seguir su ritmo haciendo acoplo de todo mi valor, curiosidad y habilidad, y caí sobre una superficie lo suficientemente blanda como para amortiguar mi caída. Me costó acostumbrarme a tanta penumbra, pero aún me costó más esfuerzo dar con la chica, que más al fondo de la caverna permanecía inclinada ante algo. Este sitio era muy extraño, y comenzaba a darme cada vez más mala espina. Pero estaba tan paralizado e inmóvil contra el suelo que me era imposible darme la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha parecía buscar algo afanosamente. Con sigilo me acerqué y algo más cerca de ella, la observé por encima de su hombro con cautela. El corazón me latía con fuerza. La muchacha me mostró un bonito pisapapeles con nieve dentro, de esos que al moverlos crean el efecto de la caída de la nieve. En su interior una preciosa muñeca sostenía una hermosa rosa que cambiaba de color según la perspectiva. También me instó a leer unas viejas correspondencias manuscritas amarillentas por el paso del tiempo. Eran del japonés antiguo, me costaba leer pero había algo extraño... La tinta... era roja. Al final de ella firmaba con pseudónimo y unos cuantas manchas... No... eso no era tinta. Mi pulso comenzaba a alterarse y calofríos cubrían mi cuerpo. Suavemente, una melodía que jamás había escuchado se hizo más y más latente, brotando del rincón más apartado de la estancia. La muchacha ya no me sonreía. Me sujetaba firmemente de los hombros, derramando lágrimas de espesa sangre en mis ropas. Toda su cara se estaba tornando carmesí y yo no podía alejarme, estaba atrapado. Como un hechizo, esa música se hizo incesante, los pergaminos volaron a mi alrededor pese al escaso movimiento de aire allí abajo. Se me heló la sangre. ¿Y si nunca salía de allí con vida? La muchacha seguía sujeta a mí, con un reloj de bolsillo al estilo occidental, sujetándolo con su cadena, mostrándolo ante mis ojos. Parecía no haber tenido funcionalidad durante años. Por sí sola la cuerda comenzó a andar... Primero retrocediendo vertiginosamente en sentido contrario a su marcha, mostrando una fecha en el diminuto calendario bajo las agujas que no alcancé a ver. Instantes después, sus manillas iniciaron la marcha con similar presteza hacia el presente, exactamente a ese día, mes y año del calendario en el que nos encontrábamos. Una frase cruzó mi mente con claridad, pese a mis intentos frustrados por deshacerme de su influjo. "El tiempo perdido volverá"... No pude soportar ni un minuto más, y en un arrebato me incorporé, y como alma que lleva al diablo me precipité a la salida, pero ésta se cerró violentamente ante mis ojos. No había escapatoria, y esa frase junto a esa melodía, con la insistente risa convertida en un triste y desesperado llanto de la joven, junto con su líquido vital... Me atraparon en una violenta espiral. Recuerdo haber caído de rodillas al suelo, sujetándome la cabeza inútilmente como si eso fuera a librarme de todo mal, a la par que mi garganta se desgarraba de dolor al propinar un alarido inundado de terror, locura y desesperación.

No sé qué más pasó tras ese grito. Sólo recuerdo estar bañado en sudor y lágrimas, tembloroso y totalmente fuera de si.

Alguien pronunció mi nombre en la lejanía, una voz que conocía muy bien pero era incapaz de responder... era incapaz de nada. Un haz de luz irrumpió sobre mi cabeza que reposaba de costado sobre el suelo húmedo. La voz se tornaba cada vez más cercana y clara, hasta que pude oírla perfectamente nítida junto a mí.

-¡Len! ¡Joven Len! -Kamui me llamó precedido de Kaito.

Alguien descendió hábilmente de un salto por la trampilla y me tomó en sus brazos. Su voz y su agitación denotaban una creciente preocupación. Había venido por mí... a rescatarme de aquél lugar... Mi mente suspiró de alivio. Mi cabeza bailaba, mi cuerpo inerte aún no dejaba de temblar. Tan pronto tuve la certeza de que mi cuerpo estaba a salvo en la seguridad de sus brazos, me abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pronunciando su nombre en un susurro, sollozante. Acto seguido, totalmente agotado por el ataque de ansiedad, me desmayé al fin en su regazo.

El tiempo que transcurrió mientras estaba inconsciente no podría precisarlo. Recuerdo de esos momentos sólo sensaciones, como la del suave tacto de su piel recorriendo mi acalorada frente, voces susurrantes a mi alrededor, el contacto fresco de un trapo húmedo recorrer mi rostro y el alivio de unas sábanas recién lavadas sobre un mullido y tupido colchón que me mantenía recostado. Mi consciencia divagaba navegando entre sueños y pesadillas. Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo (lo que al menos a mí me parecían horas), iba tomando consciencia de mi situación. Al fin mis ojos se entornaron y lentamente los abrí, observando a mi alrededor un poco confundido. Estaba en una bonita habitación tradicional y Kamui permanecía a mi lado, totalmente dormido y apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en el borde de mi lecho. Kaito no se hallaba muy lejos, también reposaba en un butacón cerca de la entrada. Tenues rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana y unos sonoros hermosos trinos de pájaros me llegaban a mis oídos. Bostecé algo más despierto, contemplando la escena con más detalle. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Qué había sucedido? Por más que me esforzara por recordar, ese recuerdo no alcanzaba mi consciencia. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al pelimorado. Seguro que se había pasado la noche vigilando mi sueño, el muy tonto. Sonreí suavemente fijando mi vista aún más en él, tratando de rememorar nuestro encuentro, pero cada vez que intentaba recordarlo, algo me lo impedía. Era extraño, muy extraño. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? Tenía una vaga sensación de pavor y deseos de huida pegados a mi cuerpo, y aún así no lograba descubrir su origen. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto mi cabeza y mi alma? Me removí entre las sábanas algo más nervioso. Esta sensación de vacío me inquietaba y desconocía el motivo, pero de algo tenía la absoluta certeza: Era algo de suma importancia.

En mis cavilaciones no me percaté que en mis bruscos movimientos el mayor se comenzaba a despertar y me miraba entre soñoliento y tremendamente sorprendido.

- ¡J... Joven Len... A... Al fin despierta!

- ¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿... Por qué estoy aquí? -Le pregunté desorientado.

- ¿No lo recuerda? - Me devolvió una mirada de asombrada perplejidad.

- ¿Qué debo recordar...? - Mi voz denotaba ciertas dosis de reproche e inseguridad.

El pelimorado suspiró y se aclaró la voz, explicándose pausadamente: Hace tres días perdimos su rastro en las calles de Kioto. Hasta varias horas más tarde no pudimos dar con su paradero. Suerte que hallamos unas personas que aseguraban haberos visto subir a toda prisa hacia un viejo santuario. Cuando le encontramos, permanecía inmóvil e inconsciente en el suelo, empapado totalmente de sudor.

- Un momento... ¿¡Me estás diciendo que llevo tres días durmiendo! - No salía de mi asombro. Me costaba creer que hubiera dormido durante tanto tiempo que a mí me pareció tan sólo unas horas.

- Así es, Joven Len.- Suspiró de nuevo el mayor, con un deje de preocupación bien disimulado que no pasó inadvertido para mí. - Tres días exactos. Pero dígame... ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? ¿ Qué buscaba? Estábamos tan preocupados que como no lográbamos hacerle despertar, informamos al Master de los hechos. Pensaba presenciarse aquí hoy mismo.

- ¡No hace falta que venga el Master! ¡Me encuentro perfectamente, de veras! - Me apresuré en afirmar. Lo último que deseaba en aquellos momentos era que el Master me hallara en ese estado.

- ¿Está seguro de eso, Joven Len? ¿No desea que compruebe que nada en usted esté funcionando incorrectamente? -Se ofreció amablemente el pelimorado.

- ¡Cl... claro que no! ¡Me revisó hace muy poco y estoy bien, de veras! -Esperaba que mis insistentes afirmaciones le hicieran desistir en su idea. No quería que el Master sospechara bajo ningún concepto que yo pudiera estar defectuoso... La sola idea me horrorizaba.

- Está bien, se lo haré saber más tarde. Pero antes, responda a mi anterior pregunta: ¿Qué le impulsó a ir a ese sitio tan peculiar? - Se acercó a mí en modo sumamente susurrante y confidente.

- Pues... - Me sonrojé de veras. No sé si por el cáliz íntimo que estaba tomando la conversación sin que ninguno de los dos lo pretendiéramos o por tener que confesar la verdad. - Si te soy sincero... Apenas recuerdo nada de lo sucedido. - Le agarré por el brazo muy preocupado y alarmado. - Pero por favor... No se lo digas al Master. - Mi tono era prácticamente implorante. Él me trató de tranquilizar posando su mano libre en mi hombro. -Tranquilícese, Joven Len. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Negué firmemente. - Tú no lo entiendes. ¡Si el Master sabe algo de esto, pueden haber graves consecuencias! -En ese momento me pareció oír a otro Len pronunciando esas palabras que siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar. Era quizás una ilusión provocada por el estrés, así que no volví a pensar más en ello, pese a que más tarde comprendería la trascendencia de todos los sucesos acontecidos a mi alrededor.

- Le doy mi honorable palabra si con eso se queda más tranquilo. -Me aseguró el samurái. -Sólo le pido... le ruego que confíe en mí. - En sus ojos surcaba la sombra de la preocupación, incesantemente.

- Te he contado todo cuanto sé, te lo aseguro. -Traté de que mis palabras sonaran firmes y contundentes para que toda duda se disipara.

- Está bien, pero si algo nuevo sucede cuente conmigo. -Su mano acariciaba cálidamente mi hombro buscando calmarme. Mi brazo seguía firmemente sujeto al suyo. Asentí con decisión.

- Contigo... Y sólo contigo. -Mi mirada se posó de soslayo sobre el peliazul que continuaba durmiendo en la misma pose de antes. Tras ese gesto, la mirada del pelimorado y la mía se encontraron y él asintió en silencio, comprendiendo.

Un poco más tarde de que Kamui se pusiera en contacto con el Master, sugirió asistir a un pequeño festival para distraerme de los duros acontecimientos vividos recientemente. Seguramente debió pensar que me ayudaría a sentirme mejor tras tanto sobresalto. Yo me encaminaba a la puerta del pasillo para salir al vestíbulo cuando Kaito me detuvo sonriente mientras señalaba una prenda que el mayor sostenía en sus brazos detrás de mí.

- Hemos pensado que sería divertido integrarnos plenamente en la fiesta y en sus participantes, así que compramos estos yukatas para darte una sorpresa, Len – Me explicó el mediano. -¡Vamos, vé a ponerte el tuyo!- Insistió empujándome hacia el trozo de tela que aún sostenía el más alto.

- Pe... Pero yo nunca me he vestido así.- Me quejé.- Yo creo que no será buena idea... -Me sonrojé bastante ante la sola idea de tener que desfilar con un atuendo tan peculiar.

- ¡Vamos, no protestes tanto, que es un regalo! -Insistió el mediano, tomando mis hombros firmemente con sus manos. El pelimorado me miraba, sonriendo educadamente como siempre. Aparté la mirada levemente sonrojado y tomé rápidamente la prenda, fingiendo fastidio, y me fui a cambiar.

Cuando salí con presteza del cuarto contiguo, casi perdiendo una de las zapatillas de madera, para que no depararan en mí, Kamui ya se había cambiado y me miraba con sus ojos turquesados, con una notoria admiración en su expresión. Tragué saliva y simulé buscar mi mochila cuando se me acercó.

Me pilló tan de sorpresa cuando me sostuvo la cintura que todo mi cuerpo se tensó de la cabeza a los pies y los pelos de la nuca se erizaron. Pero aún mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me pidió amablemente levantar ambos brazos y me adecentó el obi para que quedara justo a la medida.

- Así está mejor, ¿verdad?- EL pelimorado admiró su exitoso trabajo.

-Sí... Gracias. -Me sonrojé un poco más, apartando nuevamente mi mirada de esos ojos que me ponían nervioso y ordené mi otra ropa, aparentando indiferencia. De vez en cuando, con discreción lo contemplaba mientras él recogía conmigo. Le quedaba bien esa ropa, parecía haber nacido para llevarla. Realmente su diseño como loid encajaba perfectamente en ese escenario, en ese paisaje. Me recordaba a uno de esos guerreros medievales de las viejas novelas caballerescas. En cambio yo era el prototipo de un adolescente, casi niño. Con el color de cabello y ojos de un muchacho occidental, sin más características destacables. Parecía un extraño allí con estas ropas. No me percaté de que Kaito había regresado también de cambiarse y estaba muy animoso, parloteando alegremente por la estancia. Sólo cuando me tomó del brazo haciendo bromas, deparé en él. Me llevó cogido hasta la salida entre risas y comentarios que sólo él consideraba ingeniosos y salimos a la hermosa puesta de sol de Kioto, rumbo a la diversión, o eso me aseguraron ellos, que intentando animarme no dejaban de cubrirme a atenciones todo el tiempo. Yo simplemente me dejaba llevar, envuelto en aquél mar de luces, música y gente riendo y pasándolo en grande. El sol se ponía a través de mis ojos acuosos, a la vez que distraía mis pensamientos mordisqueando un dulce que Kaito me había comprado por sorpresa. Paseamos contemplando los pasacalles con asombro y curioseamos entre los puestos artesanales. Era una sensación extraña la que me embriagaba, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada malo, como si todo este tiempo fuera parte de un sueño de pesadilla y esos instantes fueran realmente mi realidad diaria. Permití que toda esa calma y alegría opacara mi inquietud y miedo sobre lo que apenas podía recordar y traté de disfrutar de todos los matices de luz y color que nos acompañaban. Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando nos reunieron a los presentes en un punto bastante alto del lugar para presenciar los fuegos artificiales. Me quedé absolutamente prendado de ese espectáculo sin igual. Mi rostro no salía de su asombro. Gozaba de cada instante como si fuera el último. Los más mayores permanecían tan expectantes como yo ante esa maravilla. No sé por qué pero sentí la necesidad imperante de sostener la mano a Kamui, y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, ya la tenía entrelazada a la suya y me la apretaba con gentileza, mirándome con simpatía y dulzura de vez en cuando. Eso me gustaba de él, aunque no tuviera el valor de decirlo a viva voz. Le devolví una sonrisa sincera, sin dejar de sujetar mi mano a la suya. Kaito y él se quedaron mirando los fuegos con deje nostálgico, perdiéndose en sus profundos pensamientos mientras yo desviaba mi mirada del uno al otro. Suspiré. Era todo fantástico, realmente lo había pasado genial esa noche, pero me entristecía que terminara. Seguramente ellos debían sentir algo parecido, pues sus caras reflejaban ese deje de melancolía tan característico. Finalmente, me aventuré a expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta.

- Ha sido todo tan increíble... Me encantaría que no terminase aún... Estar siempre así.- Suspiré.

Kamui me miró unos instantes sonriendo condescendiente, para luego devolver la mirada a los fuegos artificiales. - Sí es cierto, es una pena que mañana todo termine... ¿verdad?

- ¿Ma... Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? - No daba crédito a mis oídos. Esta vez fue Kaito quién contestó.

-Así es... El Master nos comentó que a lo más tardar volviéramos mañana, puesto que no te encontrabas del todo bien, y que tu posición ante la idea de la formación del grupo no ha cambiado.

Era cierto... Con todo lo ocurrido no me había pronunciado acerca del asunto por el cual habíamos venido... Agaché la cabeza, pensativo. Apenas había sido consciente pero realmente esos últimos momentos habían sido muy especiales para mí, aunque ni yo mismo me hubiera percatado hasta ahora, donde toda la magia estaba a punto de desvanecerse como en el cuento de Cenicienta. No... no quería que eso pasara. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y aunque aún había algo que no me gustaba en todo aquello, ambos se habían portado mejor que nunca conmigo. Había sido realmente feliz, como creía no haberlo sido nunca. Sonreí sinceramente. Y poco a poco, quizás fruto de esa felicidad, me comenzó a nacer de las entrañas una hermosa melodía que yo no conocía, pero comencé a entonarla como si la conociera desde siempre. Ambos me miraron, asombrados de que esos sonidos hubieran brotado de mis labios. Luego le di una pequeña estrofa salida desde el fondo de mi corazón,...

_...Itsumo hi mo kimi wo omou yo_

_dakishimeta kata no kanshoku_

_tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni _

_kimi ni ai ni iku yo..._

...Que por lo que observé los dejé fascinados porque no articularon palabra alguna ni cuando hube terminado. Les sonreí con cierto tono picaresco.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Necesitaremos una buena melodía y una embriagadora letra si queremos triunfar, ¿o no?

Los dos mayores me contemplaron aún con asombro, y progresivamente ese asombro se tornó alegría y vítores.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas, Len?- Me preguntó el peliazul con entusiasmo.

- ¿De veras quiere hacerlo, joven Len? - El pelimorado no podía borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro, cosa que me volvió a sonrojar de veras.

-Claro, nadie puede hacer mejor ese papel que yo- Contesté con divertida falsa modestia.- Me necesitáis, y yo no dejo a mis compañeros en la estacada.- Tomé también la mano de Kaito y sonreí junto a ellos, mientras los fuegos artificiales llegaban al cenit muy alto en el cielo aterciopelado – Pero al primero que haga bromas sobre mi aspecto me lo cargo... -Dije felizmente y ellos se echaron a reír mitad broma mitad seriedad.

Y así fue como todo empezó, y la rueda del tiempo comenzó a girar para mí, para los tres. En esos momentos ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar las consecuencias de la decisión que tomé esa noche, de haberlo sabido no estoy seguro de si habría continuado a pesar de todo... Pero ahora tengo la absoluta certeza de que todo ocurre por un motivo fundamental y que estamos destinados a ello desde el principio.

Créeme cuando te digo y aseguro que no me arrepiento de nada. A pesar del final que nos espere. Nunca dejaré de luchar, este es mi destino y mi única verdad. Y así seguiré, con todas sus consecuencias.

_Continuará..._

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**-FREE TALK-**

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores (y los nuevos)! Lo prometido es deuda y más vale tarde que nunca, aquí tenéis vuestro nuevo capítulo tal como prometí. Siento la tardanza pero con la universidad y la falta de inspiración cuesta mucho seguir a veces... (Espero haberos recompensado lo suficiente... Como disculpa ya ando en el capítulo 6 así que pronto, espero después de semana Santa, traeros la continuación) Pero aproveché que al fin la musa vino a verme para traeros esta continuación. Habréis notado que la historia comienza a desarrollar una trama más inquietante, madura y misteriosa. Esto no quiere decir que no se siga centrando la historia en los dos protagonistas de siempre. Es más, este nuevo giro inesperado aún les dará más molla a los dos. El guión original era la misma base que voy a usar ahora sólo que con más contenido e historia. Espero que os resulte entretenido. ¡Me estoy esforzando a tope para dar lo mejor de mí en esta historia! Debo dar las gracias a NatsuP que con su "The Lost Memory" me retornó la inspiración que andaba perdida (sí... como notasteis en el capítulo 4, estoy reconduciendo la historia en parte relacionándola con la saga SCL Project. ¿Por qué? Por la sencilla razón de que descubrí Vocaloid (y sobretodo a Kamui) con Imitation Black y me enamoré de esa canción y de las sucesivas (y aún sigue siendo mi saga favorita) y me apetecía imbuir algo de ello en alguno de mis fics... y ya que este fic surgió de un rol iniciado por ese mismo vídeo... ¿Por qué no darle el tributo que se merece por todo lo alto? (y ya de paso conocéis mi propia versión que espero os resulte interesante... Al menos lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas. ) Decir de paso que ando sumamente feliz y a la vez muy muy triste. La respuesta a eso es que... HE PODIDO HACERME CON EL ÚLTIMO CD DE SCL PROJECT! (Salió ayer a la venta por eso me pareció buena idea actualizar un poco a la par) Aun tiene que llegarme a casa pero cuando me llegue le haré varias fotos y las enseñaré en mi DeviantArt. La parte triste es que corren rumores de que andan en quiebra y este podría ser su último trabajo... cosa que espero que no suceda... ¡Los admiro demasiado! *w*

Bueno me ando por las ramas... tengo que hablar de mi fic ^^U... Lo que quería decir es que espero que esta trama más intensa no eche para atrás a los lectores habituales porque os prometo mucha emoción y sorpresas! Y sobretodo romance que al fin y al cabo es el motivo por el que estamos aquí (¿Para qué nos vamos a engañar? Jajaja)

¡Ojalá os guste de corazón y no dejéis de seguirlo!

Añadir también para los que os quedéis con ganas de más: tengo un nuevo fic GakuLen llamado "Yellow butterfly" ambientado en la época del Japón medieval-feudal. Sólo llevo un capítulo porque es un fic-rol donde debo esperar a que mi Len conteste mis post para seguir haciendo el capítulo 2 que tengo a medias pero conforme lo tenga listo lo subiré también. Si os animáis mirad en mi lista de fics y ahí lo encontraréis n.n

Por último un saludo especial a Roxasthe13nobody como siempre que sin su ayuda este proyecto no habría visto la luz (y a la gran ayuda que me brindaste con el CD ^^) Y por supuesto, un enorme y sentido MUCHAS GRACIAS! Para todos aquellos que siguen leyéndome y posteándome! Me motiváis muchísimo para seguir aunque tarde meses en actualizar y vuestros mensajes me sacan una sonrisa con cada uno que leo... ¡de corazón GRACIAS a todos/as! ¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos!

Y ahora sí paso a las habituales contestaciones de vuestros reviews (aunque sea un poco tarde en el tiempo ^^U):

**Yami Taisho:** Muchas gracias por tus halagos / Lograrás hacerme sonrojar ^^U Jajaja me gusta este Len porque tiene su parte moe pero a la vez es un "no creas que soy un juguete y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana". Tiene su carácter aunque en el fondo todo es fachada... Es muy sensible... En el fondo sólo quiere que le den amor 3 jajaja Y Gakupo pues sí... me gustaba más esta versión. Sé que tiene (como todo hombre) su lado pervertido pero no tan descarado y cómico como siempre lo ponen en las canciones. Me gusta más su lado noble de samurái =P (Aunque eso no quiera decir que sea del todo un santito claro jajaja en algún momento saldrá el hombre que lleva dentro, aunque sea un cavallero) Y tranquila, me arriesgaré a poner Lemon. Aunque aún no hemos llegado a esa parte pero todo se andará 3 Poco a poco los dos se van acercando... Pero no desvelaré más detalles. Sigue leyendo para saber mas ^_^ 3 (Gracias por seguirme! Es un gran honor para mí que te guste mi historia! Prometo continuarla hasta el final!)

**Konata is here: **Pues aquí tienes tu continuación jajajaja Más tarde de lo que yo desearía pero mejor que nunca... ^^U Sí, sí subiré Lemon jajaja Lo contesté en el anterior review y me arriesgaré (y creo que he puesto el formato correcto en mi historia así que quien lea sabe a lo que puede exponerse al entrar aquí) Pero dije que la historia desembocaría en lemon y va a desembocar. Sólo ando preparando el terreno para dar más emoción a la cosa =P Pero haberlo lo habrá, ¡que no haya dudas! ¡Espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas!

Vueno creo que tamvién lo leí... Pero no conozco más en lengua española que se centre en Kamui y Len concretamente... Sólo hay otro más (también mío en colaboración con Roxasthe13nobody) llamado "Yellow Butterfly". Lo puedes buscar en mi profile. Como se basa en un rol de un foro tengo que ir esperando a que me posteé su parte para continuarlo, por eso de momento solo tengo un capítulo subido, y medio del segundo escrito esperando para tener suficiente contenido para cerrarlo y postearlo aquí. Lo digo por si sigues con ganas de más puedes entretenerte con ese también ^^ (también llevará lemon).

Mikuo es genialoso! Pues sí la verdad de Vocaloid en materia Yaoi hay un poco KaiLen y para de contar... Por eso me decidí a colaborar poniendo mi granito de arena con mi OTP ^^ (Otro chico que me gusta aunque no es tan popular es Usee por ser coreano... pero me encanta con esas orejas de gato *^* 3)

Jajajaja gracias! Bueno llevo varios años escribiendo.. pero mis primeros fics eran desastrosos! Me da vergüenza buscarlos y postearlos jajajaja... Pero supongo que leer mucho ayuda. Leo muchos libros, ¡me encanta leer! Pero admito que a veces me cuesta usar sinónimos y expresiones distintas para no caer en el "y dijo... y dijo"... Pero lo voy sobrellevando jajaja Me alegra que te guste mi estilo ^^ (Aunque yo a veces me vea fallos por todas partes... soy demasiado perfeccionista =w=) Jajaja es que quería hacerles justícia a amvos como dije antes... Creo que los tengo idealizados pero cuando los veo es que a Kamui lo veo muy leal y paciente y a Len una mezcla entre buen chico y a la vez deseos de superación... no sé... quizás es una visión idealista como dije pero no puedo evitarlo /U Me gusta pensar que pudieran ser así...

Y sí lo seguiré tan a menudo como mi carrera y mi musa lo permitan 3 Porque realmente le tengo ganas a este fic, sobretodo ahora que por fin tengo una trama muy interesante a desarrollar, donde puedo sacar mucho jugo. Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero seguirlo lo seguiré ^_^ ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! Mil gracias por tu post y perdona mi explayamiento! _ ← Necesito ceñirme más... ¡siempre me voy por las ramas en todo! Jajaja ^^U ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**Sandara: **(Reverencia educada) Sandara-san... el placer es mío ^^ Pero debo pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto en la última actualización... Espero que la hermosa musa siga acompañándome un poco más para seguir deleitándole con mi prosa.

Concuerdo con usted. Esto me pasaba a mí. Cuando vi una imagen normal de él por primera vez pensé que era muy interesante y parecía guardar muchos misterios. Cuando lo vi de nuevo en según qué lugares y canciones, mi imagen casi se rompe en mil pedazos... Pero nuevamente lo retomé y descubrí que hay hermosas canciones de él donde se acercan muchísimo más a mi idílica visión de él. Para mí Gakupo es así. No quiere decir que sea perfecto o que no sienta o no tenga sentido del humor u hormonas... Las tiene pero las saca cuando se han de sacar, no por que sí... No lo veo un hombre tan sumamente grosero como nos plantea la mayoría del fandom ^^U Sí... es japonés, muy japonés. Pero a pesar de la etiqueta de perversión que se les cuelga, normalmente los hombres nipones son muy educados y caballerosos. Por eso intenté imbuir esa vieja esencia del japonés más tradicional así como su modo de hablar, para dar ese toque mítico del viejo imperio del sol naciente. El perfecto y leal samurái. (Aunque muchas veces el pobre meta la pata, pero eso es lo que le hace humanamente encantador).

¡Gracias por sus buenos deseos! ^^ (reverencia educada) ¡Me esforzaré al máximo! ¡Lo prometo! Y espero continuar un poco más seguido este fic pues la verdad no quisiera que quedara a medias... Quiero ver finalizada esta obra... aunque aún le queden varios capítulos. De verdad gracias por su hermoso comentario! -nueva reverencia- Que mis mejores deseos le acompañen.

**Inocencia: **Ui y te aseguro que esto aún no es nada... Sólo ando calentando fogones... pero las chispas van a saltar y mucho ^^

El placer es mío mi oshiego ^^ Auch . ¿Si te digo que ayer terminé (bueno, hoy) de escribir este capítulo a las 5am? ^^U Ok es cierto que debería haber actualizado antes... pero tuve varios problemas y no me pude centrar... pero ahora sí (si no sigo yendo mal en los estudios...) ¡Pero las nubes amarillas y violetas son hermosas! ¡Yo las adoro! 3 ¡Se trabaja con una gran sonrisa y motivación (?) jajaja Aws noooo! Iré a la cárcel! T^T Aunque... a lo mejor allí veo yaoi en directo (?) juas mejor no jajajaja pero me declaro culpable u/u 3 Y yo culpabilizo a Roxasthe13nobody que me envició a mí jajaja Es una cadena =3 Jajaja wow! ¡Me agradaría mucho ver tu fic si lo escribes! (jejeje te creo yo escribo mejor en fic que en modo coloquial de mis reviews =P) ¡Si lo escribes no dudes en decírmelo! Jejeje sí... ¡las conozco! son grandes clásicos! Aunque ahora ando buscando canciones de ellos dos juntos como dúo =3 (¿Has oído su version de Magnet? ¿Y Romeo y Cincerella? Hay varias versiones de ellos y son muy hermosas ^^ Hay un grupo del DevianArt llamado "GakuLen Fanclub" donde andan armando una lista de links con todas las canciones de youtube y nico nico douga que encuentran de los dos 3 es sumamente interesante ^^)

Jajajaj aws me vas a sonrojar de verdad =^^= ¡Pero me alegra que te guste tanto! Jejeje ¿Te digo una cosa que aprendí en plástica? El morado/violeta es el complementario directo del amarillo jajaja ¡Por eso combina tan bien! (Hasta el arte está a nuestro favor)

¡Gracias a ti preciosa! Tu comentario me animó mucho! ^_^

Buenas noches (en España tardes ahora mismo jajaja aunque dormiría con mucho gusto que hoy madrugué y apenas he dormido pero los deberes me reclaman!)

PD2: Ui no recordaba tu doble post! Jajajajaja Procedo a contestarte este ahora: Wow! ¿En serio? ¡Me hiciste sonrojar! Jajaja Cuesta tanto ver imágenes de ellos dos... y tener un poster es una gran suerte! Jajaja qué gracioso lo de la comparación con mi fic pero me honra mucho! =^^= Aunque es seguro que nadie debió entender de donde venía tu alegría jajaja pero yo te comprendo. Cuando veo algo así yo también pego brincos de alegría =P ¡En serio me hizo mucha ilusión tu comentario! ¡Ando con las orejas más rojas que un pimiento! Jajaja no puedo dejar de reír tontamente ^^U Hasta mi madre me miró raro... Aws muchísimas gracias por acordarte de mí y postearme este lindo comentario/anécdota! ¡Realmente me encantó! Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic al leerlo como yo al escribirlo! ¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por tus hermosos posts!^^ ¡Un gran abrazo! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

(¡Y que sepas que no molestas en absoluto! =D)

**Shiken: **OMG! *A* is ... is ... is .. the more intense review ... beautiful and special that I received in my life .. No. .. I do not know what to say ...oh .. ay ... *Blush* *nerves nerves* *more blush* I ... this ... waaa! It is .. is ... amazing! T.. thanks a lot for this review! It really encouraged me so much ... that has restored my faith and desire to re-write! For people like you worth the effort all the way! Fight and not give up! Your beautiful words have reached the bottom of my heart ... Do not believe me but I wept with emotion ... If not in Spain because it is night now, I would have to scream like crazy! Seriously ... I love it so far you can not imagine! I'm very flattered you think my work is great! Ugh ... continue the fanfic! How I can refuse after all the nice things you said? / / / Of course, continue! You my readers do that makes life worth striving hard to give you the best qu I'am able to create ... Although sometimes think not worth to continue ... when I devote so many words of encouragement ... I feel infinitely special and I can not quit! Thank you with all my heart! And sorry for taking so long to update ... I've had some problems but will try to update more often! Promised!

Thank you for reading! This story is nothing without people like you appreciate it and do other readers! And really thank you for supporting this couple! It is my favorite but it is very unpopular ... So I decided to write about them because they deserve it! And once wanted to break with the stigma that had the poor Gakupo only use it to make it look like a pervert pedophile (but always together with Rin people who criticize the GakuLen pedophilia ... =w= Is not itsame? ...) But I'm happy you like my version of Gakupo so I imagine it. I imagine not perfect ... in fact it is awkward at times (and that makes it charming) although I admit it does have many virtues!many! but not as perverted as they do always see ... It is an adult male but not passed on releasing hormones ... It really bothers me that the fandom ... That is why I also wanted to give it a story worth ...he deserves ... Now I remember! I have another fic that is sure to like it! It's called "Yellow butterfly" and the plot revolves around the medieval era of Japan where Gakupo is a samurai, and Len is a singer of a brothel, and Gakupo takes the boy with him ... I am very bad for abstracts =P If you want you can read it on my account (I've only been 1 chapter because I'm doing in a role with my partner, who plays Len, and I have to go hoping she go answering the posts, but it will be an epic story of these medieval Japanese! (Or so I hope ... ) I say this because you like to see what the training Gakupo and as at that fiction is a samurai ... I will put several similar scenes=P

The theme of Len ... and insecurity. Is that this idea came from my many conversations with my partner about Len: he always was more abandoned than Rin .. Or used it almost always with her ... and poor voice so precious that it has (I prefer Len than Rin) deserved more prominence ... and if you look him seems always in the shadow of her sister .. serving her and often dying in the video for her did not seem fair. So I decided to explore this side of him that everyone left abandoned. And the love-hate situation Kamui has a lot to do with this insecurity ... But Kamui will help you trust. Just give them time =D

It is noted that the piece of the river of Chapter 4 was the one I liked tell. I put all my effort into it. But I wanted to convey so much and so as intimate as if the reader could feel at that time as Len ... so helpful and comforting Gakupo adolescent tears ... had long idealized the scene and endeavored to make it as beautiful would be able ... it shows that I enjoyed that piece lol And I think Kamui will not hurt Len ... At least not intentionally lol.  
(But I admit that your idea of seeing Kamui grabbed imploring forgiveness Len's knees gave me a good laugh lol can you use this resource in a comic scene lol)

Before writing fanfictions other third-person narration. But I thought it would be more intimate and intense if he did from the perspective of one or more of the protagonists. Maybe in some time in the future if the situation calls for use of Gakupo we narrate how he feels =P I like people to empathize with the characters in the story because it's like to accompany them on their adventures and can learn much more about them. And further understand why they act thus and not otherwise ... So use this resource n.n  
The moment you know I came by my house. There is a river (like the typical river with grass on the sides as always leaving Tokyo in the anime) very much like the river in Tokyo. And going out there one evening and peering ... is how I saw the scene of Gakupo approaching from behind Len and dropping her handkerchief in her lap. And I had to write in the history lol.  
And my writing style as ... lol I'm afraid it's because of my obsession with reading =P I read a lot and finally the cult language appears to me unintentionally. But Kamui is intentional. I wanted him to talk to him archaic Spanish (medieval) to highlight its more traditional role and chivalrous but I have so much knowledge of old Spanish . ..But still I try to talk differently to the others... more respectful and endings such as "young Len" in Japanese equivalent to "Len-dono" is the respectful way to address someone younger than you and not as colloquial as the "-kun" which is more familiar. It's a touch that I thought might be fun so that they look more differences with the rest of his teammates.

Vanan'ice lol? Waaa because you are getting from now. I LOVE this saga is that song! In fact I got into the Vocaloid fandom since I first saw the video "Imitation black" and since I became a fan of the couple w Kaito's cute but ... is that I always liked more Kamui ...and the couple does with Len seems very adorable w as in this fic. So I can imagine ... and dying of love when these images pass through my mind *w*  
Returning to the subject Vanan'ice: going to spend a lot of things (and in Chapter 5 you see that start to happen) and will give plenty to talk about! You'll see! =P If you like history you will like Vanan'ice. Although there are things that keep like it is a fic featuring Kamui and Len (OTP) ... with Kaito will have surprises ... as Len and Gakupo. But I will not say anything. Better read it?  
And I promise to follow as I said before n.n Even if it takes a life!  
And no matter the length of the review n.n I absolutely adored! I told you I was thrilled to read you and everything! T_T Thank you for so many beautiful words of praise! I really blushing! (I'm not used to receiving compliments and I'm embarrassed lol) And do not worry about the language! Be havlar and this written English. Not with the same fluidity and ease that Spanish is my native language but I do know. I wanted all my fics translated into English so that more people read it but I have hardly any time to update the normal ...even less time to translate. So I focus on finish first and later try to translate them. By the way forgive me for my bad English . I out of practice since I left high school ... TAT forgiveness! *Polite bow* Thank you for this review so beautiful indeed! You made me very happy as it was not long ago! thank you thank you thank you thank you very much! I hope you continue enjoying the story as before, and feel free to say whatever you want again n.n A great greeting and a big hug! And thank you very much again! *u*

(Thanks a lot for read my fic until it was wrote in Spanish... I'm really glad and proud for this 'cause normally the spanish/latin people we need to translate English fics to read more fanfics... or translate our fics into English for the English readers can read our stories. But it's the first time for me that one English person reads and translate my fanfic to read / thanks a lot for doing this effort! *u* )

**ShinigamiSofi96: **Jajaja ¡A eso le llamo yo casualidad! Tu mp3 te quiere ayudar a meterte más en la historia me parece =P Muchas gracias por tu post y espero que disfrutes la continuación n.n ¡Muchos saludos!

**eianem/ADELINE: **Perdón por demorarme tanto con la continuación y por lo de la intriga... Pero muchas gracias por tus halagos. Intento dar todo lo mejor que puedo de mi para hacer esta historia digna de sus lectores n.n Gracias por tus ánimos y por seguir a la espera! Espero no defraudarte con la continuación y lo sigas disfrutando! Y de nuevo perdón por demorarme tanto pero con la universidad apenas me dio tiempo de nada... ¡y la musa no se me aparecía! Pero por suerte vino a verme n.n ¡Gracias por tu paciencia y por seguir al pie del cañón a la espera de más actualizaciones! n.n ¡Espero verte de nuevo en la próxima! ¡Un fuerte abrazo y un gran saludo! =DD ¡Y de nuevo gracias por tu fidelidad!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Una brisa otoñal rodeaba el valle de Kioto esa mañana, y los suaves cantos de los pájaros que comenzaban a despedirse del calor y partir a tierras más cálidas, tal como yo junto a mis compañeros estábamos a punto de emprender nuestro propio viaje de regreso a nuestro hogar. Esta atmósfera nostálgica acongojaba mi corazón entre los bellos y melancólicos colores rojizos y dorados del valle. Pero antes, nos permitimos el lujo de hacer un pequeño paseo por tan singular paraje para surtir a nuestra familia de hermosos regalos. Nuestros pies nos llevaron ante el tan ansiado Templo de Oro, que con orgullo y destellos sin igual, se erguía indemne frente a nuestros ojos a pesar de los siglos. Kamui y yo lo miramos con avidez, nuestros corazones nos insistían en adentrarnos dentro de ese mítico lugar, pero el tiempo apremiaba nos recordó Kaito, nuestro tren salía en poco más de una hora. El pelimorado se me acercó con su sempiterno aire de solemnidad mientras yo permanecía impasible, observándolo de lejos en su antiguo y tradicional esplendor: sus terrazas de madera impoluta, sus gravados en esas paredes doradas, sus tejados inclinados tan característicos, todo el conjunto destellando en el hermoso reflejo del lago esmeralda que lo rodeaba. Tan cerca y tan lejos... Pensé. Alcé una mano frente a mí como si pudiera asirlo completamente y pudiera llevarme esa imagen conmigo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse.- Me instó el mayor, apoyando su mano en mi hombro muy cortésmente. - Volveremos otra vez, incluso puede que más pronto de lo que imaginemos.

Lo miré un momento y asentí con decisión, aunque la nostálgica se resistía a abandonarme, no lograba captar su mensaje, pero algo en mi interior lloraba. Dejé que Kamui consolara esta tristeza que anidaba en mi interior como un pequeño pajarito que no sabe volar y debe abandonar la seguridad de su nido. Me sujeté a él sin mediar palabra y caminamos espaldas al Templo. Evité la tentación de girarme a observarlo mientras marchaba, pues tenía miedo de que al hacerlo, echara a correr en pos de él y no pudiera despedirme jamás. No sabía qué clase de nexo me unía a ese lugar, pero era más fuerte de lo que jamás pudiera imaginar. Mi mirada que hasta ahora permanecía perdida en mis tenues y vacilantes pasos, de improvisto se fueron posando en su cuerpo ascendiendo hasta su rostro. Traté de adivinar sus silenciosos y profundos pensamientos. Seguramente un lugar con tanta historia y con emociones tan vívidas en cada pequeño rincón, debían de afectarle mucho a él también. Seguro le resultaba duro abandonarlo casi tanto como a mí, sino más. Mucho de lo que él representaba como Vocaloid mantenía relación directa con nuestro pasado. O al menos del pasado de los humanos que crearon y dieron vida identidades como las nuestras.

Traté de sonreír a pesar de mi melancolía para agradecerle de algún modo su apoyo y esfuerzo para que yo me animara. Él me miró del mismo modo y acarició mi cabeza de un modo suave y simpático. En otras circunstancias me habría quejado por que me tratara como a un niño pero en esos momentos ambos necesitábamos encontrar en algún lugar un consuelo para nuestras entristecidas almas. Así que sólo nos sonreímos y dejamos que nuestras miradas hablaran de nuestros mutuos sentimientos en nuestro lugar. En ocasiones un silencio puede expresar más cosas del corazón que el mayor discurso del mundo.

Caminamos hasta llegar donde Kaito nos aguardaba con parte del equipaje que no llevábamos encima, apoyado en la imponente balaustrada del largo puente que atravesamos cuatro días antes cuando llegamos a Kioto, estancia que no olvidaría mientras viviera. Los tres nos habíamos llevado una sincera y buena impresión de nuestra visita, aunque algo que escapaba a mi consciente, que se negaba a salir a la luz, me mantenía inquieto. No recordaba nada de lo que me ocurrió el tiempo que estuve a la deriva, ni cuando permanecí inconsciente tanto tiempo. Por mi deseo explícito, parecía que Kamui había mantenido su promesa de no insistir en el tema. Tampoco Kaito formuló demasiadas preguntas al comprobar que yo me encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. La versión oficial de los hechos era que yo había caído por aquella trampilla debido a su pobre estado de conservación, y que de aquél incidente yo había quedado inconsciente.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no era del todo cierto, pero me sentía muy inquieto siempre que pensaba en ello, y me negaba a recordar, ya que esto producía en mí un sufrimiento desgarrador que ni yo sabía su procedencia. Incluso terror. No podía dar motivo ni nombre a este temor creciente, pero un presentimiento que se repetía como un eco ahogado y sordo me aconsejaba no hurgar en ello, y prudencialmente me mantuve al margen de todo esto, evitando a toda costa el incómodo suceso.

Mi último recuerdo vívido del viaje fue ese extraño pero tentador aroma a flores de cerezo y rosas que percibí al ascender a mi tren. Un tanto curioso teniendo en cuenta que los cerezos y rosales no florecían más que en primavera, y no parecía provenir de un perfume que los que me rodeaban pudieran portar o notar. Me rodeó unos instantes, haciéndose un poco más intenso, con una suave brisa que nuevamente acarició mi rostro y sin previo aviso, dejó de manifestarse y desapareció como si nunca hubiera captado esta sensación. La mente se me enturbió unos instantes producto de ese aroma invisible, hasta que mis dos compañeros me devolvieron a la realidad dándome unos leves golpes en el hombro y hablándome, indicando mi asiento. Como dije anteriormente, esta fue la última vez que pensé en ese misterioso suceso...

Aparte de esto, todo parecía ir a mejor entre nosotros. Al parecer, mi decisión afirmativa los había animado, y ya parloteaban entusiasmados sobre un proyecto del que apenas conocíamos nada. Sin querer me contagiaban su estado, pues si antes me tenían en cuenta, ahora sus atenciones hacia mí (para que quizás no cambiara de opinión al respecto) no cesaban apenas, logrando incluso hacerme sentir abrumado. Que los chicos mayores a los que siempre había envidiado por sus dotes superiores a las mías ( o eso me convencía a mí mismo) ahora me hicieran el centro de sus atenciones, y mi opinión y talento lo equiparaban incluso al suyo, me resultaba cuanto menos chocante. Pero debo reconocer que me sentía halagado y me gustaba mucho esta sensación nueva para mí.

Llegamos al atardecer, bastante agotados con tanto ajetreo. Ninguno de los tres podíamos imaginar qué nos deparaba al otro lado de la puerta de nuestro hogar. Y ahí estábamos como tres pasmarotes, plantados en el umbral sin poder dar crédito a nuestros ojos: Todos nuestros compañeros nos daban afectuosamente la bienvenida, volcándose en mí especialmente, preocupados por mi estado de salud.

Cuando los saludos hubieron cesado, se apartaron en corro, descubriendo lo que ocultaban tras sus espaldas: Unos hermosos y espléndidos instrumentos, diseñados exclusivamente para nosotros para la ocasión.

-Hemos preparado varios para que podáis escogerlos a conveniencia. - Nos explicitó Miku con un tono impregnado de ilusión en su voz. -Fue idea nuestra. El Master nos ayudó a prepararlo todo en todo este tiempo que estuvisteis fuera.

-Pero... Si yo nunca dije que sí... -Me excusé.

-Puede, pero el Master te conoce mejor de lo que crees Len-kun. -Me contestó Rin.- Y yo también -Me guiñó un ojo con su deje pillo de siempre. - Espero que mantengas nuestra promesa.- Me susurró mirando de soslayo al mayor.

-Pues claro que la mantengo. ¿Por quién me tomas? Por un cerdo traidor? -Me defendí.

-¡Jamás! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡El mejor hombre que conozco! - Y dicho esto y para mi sorpresa y de la que estaban presentes, se echó a mis brazos muy emocionada, con las mejillas ardiéndole y a punto de llorar. - No hagas que me arrepienta de mis palabras. Sé que continuarás siéndolo.

-Claro que no. Siempre podrás confiar en mí. No te fallaré. -Le devolví el abrazo con mucho afecto.

Dicho esto prácticamente me soltó y me empujó al montón de instrumentos para que hiciera uno de ellos mi instrumento. De haber podido, habría escogido mi adorado teclado pero me sugirieron que para la temática, me rigiera a los habituales. Había una batería brillante... pero requería demasiada fuerza y resistencia. El bajo era opaco para mí, que era el principal vocal y la voz más aflautada. Debía ser un instrumento acorde a mi voz. Entonces la vi en medio de todos. Una flamante e impresionante guitarra eléctrica del color blanco más puro. La sostuve con el máximo respeto entre mis brazos. Suavemente me pasé la correa por mi hombro y cerrando los ojos, toqué unos pequeños acordes y notas vibrantes. Prácticamente olvidé que estaba acompañado por todos los presentes, y me dejé llevar por la música, fusionándome de inmediato con mi instrumento de cuerda. Mis dedos bailaban hábilmente por ellas, acariciándolas con entrega y sentimiento. Sólo volví al presente cuando tras mi silencio la estancia se inundó de vítores y aplausos.

- ¡Y con ustedes, primer vocal! ¡Len Kagamine! - Ante mi asombro, Kaito se había adelantado y alzó mi mano al aire mientras me presentaba ante los demás. Luego con presteza, se unió a mí tomando un bajo lacado en negro con destellos en azul eléctrico en sus manos y tocando el ritmo con movimientos ágiles de sus pies dando a la pieza mucho dinamismo.

-No quiera llevarse todo el mérito, tercer vocal y bajista, Kaito Shion – Bromeó Kamui poniéndose a mi otro lado, ya con una preciosa guitarra también negra lacada con destellos morados, acompañando mi melodía.

-¡Enséñanos de lo que eres capaz, Kamui Gakupo, segundo vocalista y segunda guitarra! -Retó Kaito también jovialmente, improvisando los tres una melodía, haciendo la primera prueba decisiva para ver si juntos éramos al fin capaces de volvernos uno solo en la canción.

Kaito estaba cada vez más eufórico y me animó- ¡Len! ¡Canta lo que cantaste la última vez! -Mientras indicaba a Gakupo que bajara el tono de la guitarra dando protagonismo a mi voz.

Yo ruborizado traté de mantener la calma y obedecí, tan sólo por no dejarles en evidencia, ya que estaban muy motivados, aunque yo no estuviera seguro de que fuera algo extraordinario ni fuera a salir bien. Y muerto de vergüenza, ajusté el micrófono que estaba frente a nosotros y susurré ese famoso verso para los presentes, tratando de imbuir en él todo sentimiento y dedicación que fui capaz:

_...Itsumo hi mo kimi wo omou yo_

_dakishimeta kata no kanshoku_

_tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni _

_kimi ni ai ni iku yo..._

Tras esos versos, los tres comenzamos a tocar cada vez más acompasados, aunque no teníamos mucha idea de lo que hacíamos, ¡pero sonaba bien! ¡Incluso genial! ¡Mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado! Y parece ser que cuando dejamos de tocar todos los presentes parecían concordar con mis pensamientos. Unos gritos escandalosos de las chicas y estruendosos aplausos inundaron la estancia. El Master en persona nos felicitó con orgullo. Habíamos roto la barrera de silencio entre nosotros. Estábamos listos para adentrarnos en esta aventura. Nos sonreímos a los tres y nos cogimos de los hombros muy alegres. Nunca imaginé que este proyecto del que tanto recelaba al principio, nos fuera a unir así, y mucho menos que realmente pareciera que hiciéramos algo bien.

Tras ese mini-concierto las chicas se fueron a la otra parte de la casa y nos dejaron reposar. Teníamos que ponernos a componer y hacer pruebas de sonido, investigar acerca de la escenificación e informarnos del vestuario más adecuado y ponernos a diseñar. Pero esto no era más que el principio. Y estábamos realmente extenuados. El Master nos dejó un margen para que nos recuperásemos de nuestras últimas experiencias, que no habían sido pocas, y un día después ya nos zambullimos de lleno en el proyecto.

Estábamos los tres sentados frente a nuestra mesa de la sala de estar junto al ventanal, cavilando acerca de la mejor temática del grupo. Intentábamos hacer una lluvia de ideas a ver si entre los tres podíamos sacar algo en claro, pero estábamos algo perdidos en esto. Ninguno de los tres se las había visto con estas dificultades antes. Era nuestra primera vez para todos, sobretodo para Kamui, el novato de la familia.

Mi mente se permitió distraerse unos instantes y mi vista se posó en el reflejo del cristal. Miré hacia el cielo. Esa tarde hacía bastante más frío. Era algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que el otoño llegaba a su fin, y el cielo tapado no anunciaba buen tiempo precisamente. Fue entonces que ante mí, como si se tratara de un milagro, una pequeña estrella blanca descendió del cielo con mucha suavidad ante mis asombrados ojos, salpicando de diminutas gotitas heladas el cristal. Me levanté corriendo y asomé medio cuerpo afuera, observando con avidez el firmamento. Los otros sorprendidos ante mi actitud precipitada me siguieron llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, joven Len? -Me preguntó con delicadeza el pelimorado.

-¡Ahora lo verás! -Le insté a que guardara silencio y observara el panorama sobre nuestras cabezas. Kaito debería suponerse qué ocurría porque lo había visto otras veces, pero para Kamui sería su primera vez. No quería fastidiarle la sorpresa, así que me contuve las ganas como un niño travieso.

El fenómeno no se hizo esperar. Varias estrellas heladas se precipitaron tras la primera, inundando el cielo de pequeñas luces blancas. Los tres nos quedamos mirando el espectáculo expectantes en silencio, como cuando los fuegos artificiales de Kioto. El invierno nos daba la bienvenida.

-¿Agua congelada cae del cielo? - Nos miró Kamui con extrañeza. Me provocó una sonrisa compareciente y un sentimiento de ternura. Esa mirada y esa pregunta suya lo hacía parecer como quince años más joven. Parecía un niño inocente que descubre la Navidad por primera vez. Esta parte inocente y pura de él que aún conservaba por su inexperiencia, siempre lograba tocarme fondo. Le respondí sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es simplemente eso... Es nieve. En el Instituto nos hicieron ver un copo de nieve bajo un telescopio. Son pequeñas estrellas de muchas puntas. Muy hermosas. Caen siempre que viene el invierno cuando la temperatura alcanza los cero grados y el agua que contiene las nubes se solidifica.

Kaito me contempló anonadado. - Se nota que eres el empollón de la clase.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso no es cierto!- Me excusé muerto de vergüenza.

-¿Ah sí? No hace falta más que oírte hablar para darse cuenta de ello.- Me comentó a punto de echarse a reír.

Kamui se rió con él y yo algo cortado me dirigí adentro. Me enfundé con presteza el abrigo, guantes y botas para la nieve. -Quedaros ahí burlándoos de mí, yo salgo fuera.

-¡Va Len, no seas así! -Me siguió Kaito mientras Kamui se quedó maravillado un rato más, observando la caída de esas diminutas estrellas que a simple vista parecían motitas blancas. Luego movido precisamente por esa misma curiosidad, nos siguió afuera.

Yo ya corría con Kaito jugando a tirarnos bolas de nieve entre risas y amenazas sin malicia. Una bola por error de cálculo cayó sobre la cara de Kamui, que primero impactado y luego sonriéndose para él mismo nos imitó divirtiéndose con nosotros. Al final nos rendimos y nos dejamos caer de espaldas a la nieve, viendo como lentamente y en silencio, la nieve cubría nuestra ropa y rostros. Se me ocurrió hacer la forma del ángel moviendo mis manos y mis piernas al mismo sentido hasta hacer la forma.

-El angelito de Tokio- Bromeó Kaito.

-En cierto modo lo es – Comentó sin malicia el otro.

-Dejad de halagarme que no os voy a regalar mi postre. - Les seguí la corriente. Y los tres nos echamos a reír de nuevo. Kaito bobamente sacó la lengua fuera y se metió un copito de nieve en la boca.

-Mmmm... -Reflexionó. -No es lo mismo que un helado... pero quita la sed. Ahh... -Suspiró con nostalgia.- Lo que daría yo por un helado... -Nos comentó.

-¿Un helado...? ¿En invierno? -Se asombró Kamui que le devolvía la mirada con incredulidad.

-Kaito comería helado a todas horas todos los días, si el Master se lo permitiera. - Corroboré al más alto.

-¡Pero es que los adoro! Además Len no seas tan duro conmigo, porque tu adoras comer bananas y yo no te he reprochado nada...

-N... nadie te reprocha nada oni-chan... - Me sonrojé un poco, bastante molesto por su comentario.

Kaito se mantuvo pensativo y se aventuró a preguntarle a Kamui- Es cierto... Aún no sabemos mucho de Kamui... Dinos... ¿Cual es tu comida favorita?

-¿Eh?... P... Pues nunca lo habría pensado... Pero creo que si tuviera que elegir una sola cosa... sería... um... ¡La berenjena!

-¿Verdura? Qué decepcionante... -Comentó el peliazul quizás esperando algo mucho más interesante.

-Al menos es saludable... -Comenté con tono distraído. -Aniki sabe lo que realmente le conviene...

-¿A... aniki? - Repitió Kaito.- Creía que yo era tu...

- Y eres mi oni-chan. Pero él es mi aniki porque es más mayor que tú. -Continué hablando como si la cosa no fuera conmigo.

Kamui no dijo nada al respecto, pero percaté en su semblante cierto asombro y mucha gratitud.

Kaito prefirió cambiar el tema a algo que realmente le beneficiara para salir del atolladero. - He estado pensando en el nombre del grupo. Sería mejor algo que nos identificara mucho a los tres ¿no creéis? Algo que nos gustara y nos llenara de verdad...

-Puede ser una buena idea.- Lo secundó el mayor. - Algo distintivo en cada uno.

-Por eso había pensado en los nombres de comida preferida. ¿A que es una gran idea?

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero identificarnos con una comida suena absurdo! ¡Es infantil incluso para mí! Seamos serios... -Protesté.

-Va Len... No lo hemos intentado. Si luego queda mal lo dejamos. Pero por probar...

-Está bien... Haced lo que os plazca...

-Recopilemos. -Prosiguió Kaito.- Tenemos helado que en japonés es "Aisu". Por otro lado la banana que se pronuncia tal cual. Y por último berenjena que es "Nasu". Pero juntar las tres palabras sería muy largo. Um... qué tal "Aibanasu"?

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Parece que digas otra cosa! - Me incorporé de golpe de la nieve completamente rojo.

(NdA: "Ai" por si no sabéis significa "Amor" y la conjunción de banana y nasu simboliza amor entre esas dos cosas (pareja), en este contexto, amor entre Len y Gakupo. Por este motivo Len protesta sonrojado.)

Kamui sólo llevó la mano a su frente mientras pensaba una alternativa mejor. - Creo que sería más acertado intercalar Ai al final para evitar confusión y mejor usar toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Os parece bien "BaNan'Aisu"?

-Todo lo que sea mejor que lo anterior... -Espeté cruzándome de brazos. Una cosa era llevarme mejor con Kamui y otra muy distinta era... proclamar un nombre así a los cuatro vientos... Cuando no era cierto... no lo era... ¿verdad? Diablos... ¿Por qué últimamente dudaba tanto acerca de mis sentimientos si los tenía tan claros? Para disimular propuse alguna mejora.- Si lo hacemos en inglés nos dará un aspecto más internacional y moderno. Sobretodo si pretendemos ser un grupo "Visual Kei", donde la esencia del estilo se basa en la vieja Europa. Propongo añadir una "V" al inicio y "Ice" al final.

-Vanan'Ice.- Pronunció con un acento perfectamente inglés el pelimorado. Una de sus mejoras era poder cantar en Inglés además de Japonés, así que su pronuncia era ligeramente más fluida y superior a las nuestras.

- ¡A mí me encanta!- Proclamó con entusiasmo el mediano. - ¿Y a ti Kamui?

- No suena nada mal. Pero debemos estar los tres de acuerdo. - Su mirada se posó la mía en esos momentos.

-Lo que opine la mayoría. -Quise quitarme el peso de tener que decidir, pero sus miradas me presionaron. -Ya lo dije. Está bien me parece bien... A ver qué opina el Master de nuestro nombre.

-¿Pues que va a opinar? ¡Que tenemos el mejor nombre del mundo! ¡El mejor grito de guerra que nos alentará hacia la victoria! -Kaito permanecía tan alegre que estaba plenamente convencido de que nada podría salir mal.

El Master como se suponía, le pareció bien porque la idea había sido iniciativa nuestra, y no sonaba mal. Ese día obtuvimos como adelanto un pequeño incentivo: un nombre grupal. Pero ahora quedaba lo más duro: el resto.

Tras calentarnos y quitarnos con un buen baño la humedad de la nieve, y cenar nuestros platos preferidos como premio extra, nos acostamos cada uno en su cuarto para rendir al máximo al día siguiente.

Yo me dejé caer suavemente sobre mi futón mirando al techo de mi cuarto. Tenía la sensación de correr sin moverme del sitio. Avanzar siempre en el mismo recuadro o lo que es lo mismo, estar estancado a pesar de que a mi alrededor todo parecía marchar.

Pensé en él y en qué pensaría de mí ahora. ¿Por qué me preocupaban estas cosas? ¿Por qué pensaba siempre en él cuando me quedaba a solas? Nunca me había pasado con nadie. Me daba rabia pensar en su sonrisa, pero lo que más coraje me producía, era que muchas veces el hecho de imaginarla me tranquilizaba y me consentía dormir tranquilo. ¿Desde cuándo su sonrisa me era tan esencial? Hasta hace unos meses la única sonrisa que me llenaba de felicidad era la de mi hermanita. Pero poco a poco sentía que algo se revolvía dentro de mí. Desde esa tarde en que me choqué con su imponente figura. ¿Qué podría ser? Me negaba a aceptar que fuera algo más que respeto y admiración. No... no podía ser... lo que me temía. Maldita sea... Espesas y silenciosas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro hundido en mi almohada.

Debí quedarme en trance tras esos sollozos, pues no reparé cuando caí dormido. Pero un lugar extraño pero a la vez inquietantemente familiar, se presentó ante mí. Ante mis ojos una hermosa y vieja población se alzaba. Como la pequeña Alicia, me adentré en ese mundo buscando sin buscar nada en particular. Simplemente me contentaba con observar todo detenidamente, y maravillándome ante tanta belleza. Al poco rato mis pies me condujeron a una preciosa mansión la cual conocía bien sin entender por qué. Descalcé mis sandalias de madera en la puerta y crucé el umbral con solemnidad. En la sala un matrimonio vestido con suntuosos trajes tradicionales muy ricamente decorados salieron a mi encuentro. Me saludaron como saludarían a su propio hijo y me llevaron a pasear por el jardín. Los dos parecían a la vez felices y tristes ante mi presencia. No podía entenderlo hasta que el señor de la casa extrajo de su manga un pergamino. La guerra había estallado nuevamente. Y quizás yo sería destinado a las filas guerreras. El señor parecía agobiado. No tenía más hijos y me consideraba demasiado joven para ello. Si me destinaban seguramente no regresaría con vida. Pero no sabía cómo contradecir la voluntad del emperador. Si la voluntad del shogun consistía en enviar a todos los hombres capaces de sostener un arma al frente... era seguro que yo debería partir. La mujer intentando sonreír y no llorar nos sostenía las manos a los dos muy educadamente, mostrando así de casta el amor profundo por su familia que se mantendría unida hasta el final. Yo me sentí igualmente atrapado. Sin saber qué hacer o decir para escapar a mi destino o tener el valor para afrontarlo... eché a correr... correr lejos de allí sin mirar atrás, empapando mi mirada de enormes lágrimas. Hasta perderme. Perderme en los grandes bosques de alrededor donde la noche se precipitaba a velocidad vertiginosa mientras mi corazón sin darme un respiro me martilleaba fuerte contra mi extenuado pecho. Muerto de miedo grité. Grité como si fuera a morir en ese mismo instante.

Me incorporé bañado de sudor totalmente asustado y aturdido. Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté corriendo y salí de mi cuarto. Miré a todos lados y todo continuaba a oscuras. Me sentía muy perdido, como si algo quisiera alcanzarme y atraparme entre sus manos. Miré a todas partes sin encontrar salida, hasta que sin pensarlo vislumbré mi única escapatoria: descorrí la puerta de Kamui y la cerré sonoramente tras de mí, apoyándome en ella y respirando muy, muy fuerte con los ojos muy abiertos. A causa del impacto, se reincorporó medio dormido.

-¿Len...? ¿Joven Len... es usted? - Me llamó entre las sombras.

Al oír mi nombre salir de su boca, fui incapaz de moverme del sitio. Estaba paralizado de terror. Apenas sabía si lo que veía delante de mí era real o no.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió hacia mí. Sentí sus lentos pasos acercarse a mí. Pero yo continuaba allí como una estatua. Incapaz de hacer nada. Al final me alcanzó y me abrazó, a pesar de mi reticencia y mi miedo del principio por dejar que se acercara, me abandoné a él y comencé a sollozar en sus brazos.

-No quiero... -Le susurré entre lágrimas espesas.

-¿Qué le ocurre joven Len? Me está preocupando. - Me acariciaba la espalda y me aferraba fuerte pero gentilmente, muy protector.

-No dejes que me atrapen... No quiero morir...

-Nadie le va a hacer daño, joven Len... Estoy aquí. Yo le defenderé si es necesario. Pero cálmese. -Continuó abrazándome sin soltarme, acariciando mi espalda de modo tranquilizador.

-Prométemelo... -Le supliqué aferrándome a su yukata de dormir y mirándole con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.- Por favor...

-Se lo juro... Moriré antes de dejar que le hagan algo así... Y cuando un samurái hace un juramento, lo cumple sin vacilar. No lo dude ni por un momento. -Y enjuagó con la manga de su yukata mis lágrimas. Cosa que me provocó sonrojo aunque mi cuerpo seguía temblando de miedo. Miré de soslayo la puerta y aún me aferré más a su abrazo. Creo que se percató de este gesto, así que para tranquilizarme echó el pestillo a la puerta. -¿Mejor así? -Yo me limité a asentir en silencio, un poco mareado por el esfuerzo de llorar y el miedo que se había apoderado de mí momentos antes.

-No es mucho pero... si quiere, puede dormir conmigo esta noche. Si no le parece mal... -Negué de nuevo en silencio, aún con la cara manchada por los surcos de las lágrimas secas, y me aferré a su brazo como si me fuera la vida en ello. Él no se quejó en ningún momento, y se limitó a tumbarme y a tranquilizarme con suaves palabras. Al final su voz y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, tuvo efecto sedante en mí y caí rendido al cansancio. Quizás porque mi subconsciente sabía que estaba a salvo, pude dormir el resto de la noche sin sueños ni sobresaltos. Fue la primera noche que dormí a su lado, en el mismo lecho. Aunque cuando a la mañana siguiente desperté junto a él en su cama, casi no quería creerlo. Llegue a pensar que se trataba de un simple sueño, pero la realidad me demostraba que nuevamente me equivocaba. Me miré de arriba a abajo. Todo parecía en su lugar. No me había tocado más que para abrazarme, y solo porque yo me había mantenido pegado a él toda la noche. Realmente siempre lo prejuzgaba mal. Comenzaba a sentirme un poco culpable conmigo mismo de malpensar tanto de él. Podría haberse aprovechado y no lo hizo, sólo me ofreció ayuda cuando se la pedí. Era muy cierto que era mejor de lo que yo creía, y este mismo pensamiento me ruborizó mucho. Sin apenas notarlo, comenzaba a sentir mucha simpatía hacia él, realmente se había convertido en un hermano mayor para mí. O quizás incluso más que eso. Antes de que se despertara, le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, pero me sentí con la necesidad de agradecerle de algún modo lo que hacía siempre por mí... ¿Pero era tan sólo gratitud? Me acaricié los labios dudoso, justo cuando él se removía entre sueños. Aprisa fingí seguir durmiendo, por el simple hecho que no sabía qué decirle cuando despertara. Instantes después pareció despertarse, pues noté huecos en las sábanas e inmediatamente sentí como se incorporaba. Intuí que me miraba porque su respiración se movía en mi dirección. Si continuaba mucho tiempo así, se notaría que sólo disimulaba, pues me estaba poniendo más sonrojado cada vez. Y para mi sorpresa, apartó un mechón de mi frente con infinita ternura. Traté de no hacer gesto alguno y permanecer tranquilo. Y su aliento se precipitó sobre ella, la rozó con su nariz con mucha suavidad, provocando leves calofríos en mi cuerpo, que esperaba que fueran imperceptibles para él, y se quedó inmóvil un segundo que a mí me pareció eterno. Nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca... Y no entendía muy bien por qué me sentía tan nervioso. Pero no sabría decir qué sentimiento me recorría en ese momento las entrañas: si era producto de mi reticencia, o se debía a la fascinación la que ganaba terreno. Estaba abrumado, pues no sabía qué debía pensar o hacer. En ese momento, mi mente era un caos y realmente no podía racionar nada con lógica. Mis sentimientos eran una gran maraña de la que no me veía capaz de salir por mi propio pie. Simplemente me mantuve a la espera, sin saber qué pensaría él o qué se proponía a hacer... Aunque realmente podía figurármelo. Esperé, pero ese momento no llegó. Su aliento se alejó de mi frente, y poco a poco también sus manos y su cuerpo. Me sentía turbado y confundido. ¿En qué diablos estaba yo pensando? ¿Por qué me sentía horriblemente humillado y aliviado a la vez?

Sus pasos fueron hasta la puerta y cuando creía que se iría sin más, se detuvo y para mi mayor sorpresa, me dirigió la palabra.

-Joven Len, Puede permanecer en mi lecho el tiempo que necesite. Pero si se siente dispuesto, puede acompañarme a desayunar. -Mi corazón se disparó aún más y mi respiración se contrajo de golpe. ¿Me había presentido? ¿Todo este tiempo sabía que yo fingía dormir? Y lo que es peor... ¿Se había percatado de mi beso? Tragué saliva tan ruidosamente que estoy seguro de que pudo oírlo perfectamente. Ya no merecía la pena seguir ese estúpido jueguecito. Así que sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos directamente, me incorporé y me levanté algo torpe y lo seguí sin mediar palabra. Sólo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, y quizás un poco por orgullo y vergüenza de que Kaito me oyera, le detuve por la muñeca y susurré un débil: "Gracias". El pelimorado no sólo tuvo el detalle de no mencionar mis patéticos terrores nocturnos de la pasada noche, sino que sólo sonrió como siempre, dándome a entender que nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Le devolví el gesto con una triste sonrisa. ¿Por qué me hacía tan feliz y desdichado su actitud tan gentil? ¿Por qué me demostraba tanto afecto y distancia a la vez? Era terriblemente hermoso. ¿Acaso yo quería algo más? ¿Quería que de una vez me diera una buena bofetada y se alejara de mi lado, o que me estrechara entre sus brazos de un modo que jamás me soltara? ¿Y por qué pensaba en estas cosas? Por qué cada vez me obsesionaba más y más? Por qué no podía quitármelo de la cabeza ni un segundo? Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más ahogado me sentía. ¿Por qué tú siempre, Kamui? ¿Por qué te gravaste a rojo fuego en mi corazón de un modo tan imperceptiblemente intenso para no borrarse jamás de mí? ¿Este sentimiento que me está poseyendo... tan humano... es... es... ? Pero... ¿Por qué me duele tanto...?

Entonces se me vino a la mente el misterioso sueño de anoche. Era tan real... Parecían recuerdos, pero este hecho era irrisorio: yo jamás había tenido padres. De hecho hacía poco tiempo que el Master me había dado una vida "física". Y desde luego, por muy humano que pareciera, no lo soy en absoluto. Pero entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que soñé? ¿Por qué me asustó tanto? Me quedé absorto en estos pensamientos, observando sin prestar atención como Kamui me preparaba chocolate caliente que tanto me gustaba, y Kaito entraba a la cocina dándonos los buenos días. Había sido el último en levantarse como de costumbre, así que creo que no se había percatado de mi intromisión en la estancia del mayor. Esto me alivió profundamente. No quería que se riera de mí por echarme a llorar en plena noche, y meterme en la cama del mayor porque tenía miedo, como si fuera un niño pequeño... o a saber qué cosa rara pensaría de mí. Kamui actuaba como si nada sorprendente hubiera ocurrido las últimas horas. Admiraba su entereza y su formalidad. Yo era incapaz de mantener acallados mis sentimientos mucho tiempo. Y se me notaba enseguida cuando estaba feliz, enfadado o triste. Quizás era eso lo que tanto me cautivaba. Ese semblante sencillo e imperturbable. Parecía nunca padecer o sentir algo con mucha intensidad. Como si nada fuera capaz de hacerle perder la calma. Kaito nuevamente rompió la magia de mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la realidad.

-¡Len! ¡Len-kun!-Me zarandeó sentado junto a mí. -¡Mira el calendario! ¡Ya falta muy poco para Navidad!

-¿Eh? ¿qué?- Me forcé a mirar ese conjunto de hojas.- Ah... sí, es verdad... -Respondí distraído.

-¿Cómo que "Ah, es verdad"? ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir que eso? Cualquiera diría que es el final de las vacaciones... -Respondió con evidente fastidio al comprobar que su comentario no surtió el efecto esperado.

-Ah... Perdona... Creo que sigo algo dormido. Pero sí que me hace ilusión...- Inmediatamente pensé en mi hermanita y en que la echaba mucho de menos aunque no pensara últimamente en ella. - ¿Creéis que el Master nos dejará pasar juntos las Navidades?

-Yo creo que sí. También son nuestras vacaciones. Y es tiempo de pasarlo juntos. -Aseguró Kaito esperanzado. - ¿Y tú Kamui, tienes ganas de celebrar la Navidad?

El pelimorado se acercó a la mesa con una tetera humeante y nos contestó mientras servía las tazas con diligencia.- Pues... Nunca antes la he celebrado, así que siento curiosidad por conocer esa festividad de la que tanto hablan todos.

-Es verdad, apenas tienes medio año de vida ahora. -Recordó Kaito. - ¡Pues seguro que te encantará! ¡Comemos y bebemos hasta reventar! ¡Cantamos villancicos y hacemos juegos casi toda la noche! Bueno tanto no, porque sino Santa Claus no trae regalos para los niños que son malos, ¿verdad Len-kun? -Tras esto me alborotó el cabello sin reservas.

-Más o menos... -Le devolví la mirada con cierto fastidio. Me molestaba mucho que me tratara como a un niño, pero lo cierto es que no había un loid más joven que Rin y yo en el lugar.

-En ese caso, creo que será digno de ver- Me guiñó el ojo divertido el más mayor. Yo sólo me mantuve impasible escondiendo mi sonrojo, bebiendo mi taza como si nada, totalmente concentrado en ella. Cuando la hube terminado, di las gracias y me fui a vestir.

Una hora más tarde ya estábamos discutiendo acerca de la historia que podríamos usar para el tema del primer single. Kaito seguía insistiendo que tendría que ser algo con mucho gancho entre las fans. Y lo que a las fans les gustaba era el drama pasional. Yo no lo veía tan claro. O mejor dicho no estaba dispuesto a asumir el papel de "premio" o de "víctima". Era muy ridículo y vergonzoso. El más alto parecía concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones y no participaba tan activamente en la conversación. Al final nos pusimos de acuerdo en un único punto: Haríamos una saga. Una saga que contuviera una historia con tres personajes. Yo sería el "objeto de deseo" es decir, la musa, el origen y final de su amor, para ellos dos. Además harían auténticas locuras y peripecias para conseguir mi simpatía y mi amor. No supe qué pensar ni decir de todo esto. Pero no se me ocurría nada mejor, así que por el momento no opiné nada al respecto.

Aún andábamos decidiendo cómo iniciar nuestra idea con un primer single y enlazarla con el verso que tanto les había gustado de mí, del cual yo aún me asombraba de mí mismo, puesto que ese arrebato de inspiración había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera yo mismo podía explicar a qué se debía, cuando de pronto el Master nos vino a visitar para anunciarnos la buena nueva.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¡Os vengo a anunciar las últimas novedades! Haremos un mini concierto de puertas adentro en Navidad. Es decir, para nuestra familia Vocaloid. En él nos mostraréis los avances que lleváis. No hace falta que sea el single definitivo, pero sí algo digno de estas fechas señaladas. Espero que estéis listos. ¡Ah! Y os guardo una pequeña sorpresa para después de año nuevo. -Nos anunció enigmáticamente. Los tres nos miramos muy intrigados pero antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta, el Master se había dado la vuelta y ya caminaba hacia la puerta, colgando alegremente muérdago tras ella.

En ese momento, comenzó la vertiginosa cuenta atrás para el inicio del fin. Y ninguno de nosotros nos imaginábamos ni por asomo, que un juego inocente pudiera desembocar en lo que en lo que mucho tiempo después sucedería.

_Continuará..._

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Freetalk**

¡Feliz San Jorge/Saint George/ Sant Jordi a todos! (23 de Abril). Sé que algo tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca :3 ¿Y qué mejor modo de celebrar el día del libro que actualizando uno de mis fics para mis lectores? :DD ¡Pues aquí tenéis mi regalito para este día tan especial! (Al menos donde yo vivo, en España - Cataluña)

Bueno hace poco que hice una actualización, así que poco queda por añadir en este freetalk. Decir que como veis, cumplí mi promesa de actualizar tras las vacaciones. Ando en el capítulo 7, y si puedo lo terminaré en breve. Tras ese episodio posiblemente me tome un lapsus hasta verano cuando haya terminado el curso en la universidad. (Los estudios son lo primero!). Así que os mantendré en vilo un tiempo más... No me lo tengáis en cuenta por favor . Le tengo muchas ganas a este fic, y se nota por la madurez y la profundidad que le estoy dando a la trama, así que sed pacientes porque lo continuaré n.n ¡Aprovecho que la inspiración se puso de mi parte! Jejeje Me habéis comentado que tengo la costumbre de hacer párrafos largos narrativos. Supongo que me viene de los libros. Soy una persona que le encanta leer novelas y termino por contagiarme en varias cosas. Admito que mi fuerte son las descripciones tanto paisajísticas como psicológicas... Intento entremezclar con pasajes misteriosos y diálogos elocuentes y divertidos, pero si lo hiciera todo dialogado, lo que dura entre 5 y 7 páginas por capítulo sería interminable, y además costaría mucho llevar el ritmo de la historia. Por eso me permito el lujo de echar mano a la retórica descriptiva... Espero que no os parezca demasiado monótono y aburrido, pues me estoy intentando esmerar todo lo que puedo para que resulte ameno y entretenido nwn Así como os empiece a gustar esta saga que estoy iniciando, un poco más adulta y misteriosa. Las personas que me piden lemon yaoi entre Kamui y Len, deciros que tengáis un poco más de paciencia, pues tengo las mismas ganas de escribirlo que vosotras/os de leerlo, pero una buena historia ha de mantener su ritmo y lo bueno se hace esperar, pero os prometo que no os decepcionará. n.n De nuevo gracias a todas las personas que seguís mis historias con las mismas ganas que al principio y muchas gracias a las que seguís dejándome reviews para que continúe esta historia. ¡Realmente motivan mucho y lo agradezco de todo corazón! De momento no añado nada más al freetalk que no quiero aburriros. Sólo deciros que os aguardan muchas sorpresas para los que decidáis continuar leyendo hasta el final. Poco a poco se irán desvelando secretos n.n ¡Mientras tanto sed pacientes! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! =D PD: Gracias por adelantado vuestros hermosos reviews! ¡Realmente me animan a continuar y me llenan de felicidad leerlos! :DD Así que no dudéis en dejarlos, puesto que los contesto todos! :3 ¡Un saludo muy grande a todos mis lectores! ¡Y gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo incondicional!

Y como de costumbre, ¡paso a responder los reviews!

**eianem/ADELINE: **¡Holaaaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! Espero que los psoteriores los sigas encontrando igual de interesantes, sino intentaré esforzarme aún más (más? U). No te preocupes, ahora estamos todos y todas en plena época de estudios así que es normal. Pero bueno así os sirve de motivación y distracción entre estudio y estudio jejeje. Pronto haré otra actualización y ya pararé de nuevo hasta verano porque sino no apruebo y en casa me cuelgan jajaja ¡Lo mismo digo mucha suerte! ¡Nos leemos! =D

¡Besos para ti también! =3

**Shiken: **Don't worry, I understand that you probably been busy, like me. And also the technology sometimes falls hehehe.

Yeah, the trio should write their own lyrics. I think this will turn the story more interesting :3. Hehehe Well, Len will have to adjust to this for the good functioning of the group, so he will have to "deal" with this "erotic" lyrics... Precisely because of this issue is the saga in which he agreed to participate =P Although he will cost! Hehehe

Good observation! hehehe I think a good story needs and must have complex characters that change with it, mature and learn with it... and we learn with them... feel with to them... And as you say, Kamui has "very Guilty" that Len begins to think about other things. For example, how others feel and how he feels. It is very young and still marveling at little things, because basically it is a lively and happy little boy. Only now beginning to adjust to his new partner. Len soon leave behind so much insecurity and he begin to be joyful and loving, and tender we all know. Umm... You asked that when Len will begin calling Gakupo for his name? Let's see... I think there is confusion LOL The name of Gakupo (Gackpoid) is Kamui Last name is Gakupo (but everyone calls him by his last name ) but his name is Kamui. I imagine it's because his seiyuu is Gackt (and everyone calls him Gackt instead of calling Camui :P). So Len has already begun to call him (at least in his thoughts) by name... Miss seeing when he decide to call him out loud

Hahaha Kaito inadvertently makes useful insights on Len :P It's fun to see how he reacts (and in this chapter 6 is even more pronounced! Lol) Yes. Seems that Len is gradually taking more into consideration Gakupo. After Chapter 4, Len was very impressed. And since then he has a lot more respect than before. And every time is more noticeable. The hallucination scene (I love to describe this scenes... It's shows uh? :P Lol) You are not going so badly misguided. It's a bit like you say, but as the story, you'll see the nuances that takes :D

Yes... maybe it was something quick trip but I did so because you see at the end of Chapter 6, left open the possibility of a return again. (so as not to make the plot so repetitive).

With regard to hallucination, I can not answer without saying a spoiler so I'll have to see for yourself in the following episodes :3

n.n Yes it is noted that the festival scene I did with a great pleasure. I liked very much too.

You mean when Kamui correctly placed Len's Yukata belt? This part that I loved too... I came alone for inspiration and thought it would make it tender and funny. (and on the scene of this chapter 6 of Kamui little kisses Len... do not know if the front or elsewhere... but he stopped himself ... he is too nice hahaha is not wants to mess up with Len and to hate as before ).

If I'm honest ... when I wrote the scene of the festival in my cd of "The Last Color-Vanan'ice" played "Sakura-Maichirinu" So I admit that influenced me hahahaha

Hahaha it is "the seed" VNI :D

I do not understand your question as a reader: You mean that my paragraphs are too long fic (a narrative?) Or you mean your reviews? Owo

Lol no matter how long the reply :D I'm sorry not to respond so quickly because I have little time but I try it because I value your words fill me with joy and pride, really! / And it makes me really happy that you both happy my answer :D (despite my bad English).

I'm glad you're happy with the update! ^^ I want to keep updated. In fact really irritates me to leave and all unfinished fics on my list I hope to give a fitting end (someday) but I do not want to leave halfway _ But really hate the lack of time and inspiration I suffer sometimes ...

Also this fic is very important to me. It was the first GakuLen I wrote (the second is "Yellow Butterfly") and I have special affection -/- and I would like to end it deserves so now I'm trying hard in the plot. (Eliminated a horrorfic GakuLen? Why? O_o breached the rules or the author removed it?) No. .. I have not left my fic. Or I'll stop. I may upgrade later on (which I regret and I do not like but what else I can do? Uwu try combining it as I can with the studios and other choreswU) So occasionally you will a joy to see I've posted a new chapter lol.

I like the trio Vanan'Ice (hence the fic I occasionally winks fun with Kaito) Although this fic is as I said GakuLen since I designed for this purpose. (besides being my OTP 3) Many readers told me that before I read fics Kamui viewed as a pervert pedophile with Len (For this reason I was with the obligation to make these two fics) and I'm glad ever leave this vision diluted. Poor Kamui ...

It may be for Madness of Duke Venomania .. this song has marked too the fandom and sealed indiscriminately Kamui ... taking that as canon character reference ... When Vocaloid are singers who sing songs and papers either ... his personality has not yet been canonized (Although I personally love it to be a clumsy but noble samurai. I see very tender, yet protective and mature. 3 I love guys like that)

Hehehe I'm glad that you read the other fic "Yellow Butterfly" and enjoy. You'll laugh but I thought when I heard Setsugetsuka I thought to make AMW with the passages (pictures) of this fic like an opening (I love medieval times and so I loved that my partner proposed to create this role together to give life to that wonderful story). I have really looking forward to this story! 3 I hope it does as we hope :D

Lol no it is not uncommon before I printed the fics of my favorite authors and my friends u/u I loved re-reading. But I admit that I blush to read your statement o/o I am very very happy you liked it enough to print it out and re-read /

Jajajaj Len has a beautiful voice. I love much more than Rhine In fact its human seiyuu his natural voice is more "Len" that "Rin" = P And all envy and admire your voice .. hahaha I love it!

(lol I think it will take the comic scene to a scene later. I'll see what fic =P)

Is that I love to empathize with the characters and try to feel and think like one or more of them. And I love to convey those emotions to those who read me live it the same way. So use that style in most of my fics :D

Yes... I created and the intimate atmosphere of Chapter 4 (and those who come forward of course)

n/nU do not consider myself as a great writer but I'm glad that my fic had reached your heart ...

It's what I try … And I try to do the best I know. . Of course I have my faults but I try to polish my style every once in each story. Because I feel that if I do I fault myself and my readers and do not want that to happen … in that respect I am a perfectionist (more so when I read novels by other authors that I wonder and think: wooow! I'd love to compose a universe as perfect as theirs! and it still makes me want to catch more than me it).

Aws... is a shame that you have so much trouble to read TwT I sometimes do not know I'd do without my beloved books … Always manage to transport me to a distant and lonely and sad light up my days and fill my heart with joy and enthusiasm.

Hehehe I'm glad you like my description of Kamui Gakupo :3 I really really like to believe that if he were a real person (in fact his seiyuu yes it is lol but I mean the Vocaloid) would be similar to my description of him w

Hahaha I entered the fandom by my partner :P She loved it "Len" but "Kaito" I saw a little silly at times to make partner and curiously pulled the market that year Gakupo Kamui. The next year, "Imitation Black" was born. At first I was reluctant to Kamui (he said that sometimes seemed a little "girl" as lilac and with hair so long but finally accepted him and gave him a try and here I am ... (both laugh at his hair and now I have an Gakupo's wig in my closet ... and I'm doing a cosplay future "Yellow Butterfly" that I get for laughing hahaha )

And yes ... not for that song would have been Kamui more difficult to get into the fandom in a less "evil" as with the Duke of Venomanía ...Thanks to this saga NatsuP! (And I also believe that Gakupo won the battle in "Imitation" and the rest of the series = P is normal because it gives great security to Len and attention but not overwhelm or be possessive. It is said that when you do not trypossess is the more you feel attracted to someone ... Gakupo did great! lol) is just as you say. Kaito is a youthful love … burning but possessive. Kamui is more mature but also gentle. And this is what the end result decanted. At heart the love that waits for all of life is to be patient but loving it. To love you but not overwhelm you. You respect and love may be sweet and delicious … and no less passionate. (The older more knowledgeable and more pleasant).

Same happens to me! I love how they show us in VNI. They are people suffering and not stupid and stereotyped characters. But it seems that if you cut them... they bleed. As normal people. I loved that story because it took a more mature and committed. More than the other songs I've ever heard of Vocaloid. I love that is a current issue that unfortunately is still happening to many people. Many people have to hide their feelings for fear of being rejected and marginalized by society (look at Len posing as a girl when he are a boy... because it is improper for a guy loves another guy ... at least I interpret). And he can not be with either ... and that everything is pain... because their love it's a "impure" or "sinful" ... It causes great sadness. Who cares what you are if you love the other person? The important thing is the person! Not if it's boy or girl. u.u

Hehehe from the moment I put in this fic the words "Imitation black" was seen coming VNI would be something the plot... lol but the root remains GakuLen because I promised myself to create a fic with this couple :P But you will need references to VNI. Many of them since I'm doing a story of its origins from the outside of course :3 I'm glad you like the subject and find it interesting! :D

Hehehe do not worry! I take care! So I continue writing my pace. Now I could not be upgraded but when my chores for … I will ask you a little patience again I do not like to delay it so much but sometimes it is inevitable uwu

Yes! I am in College (Career). Study "Psychology" :P I thought the same thing in college would have more time ... but works and exams not let me more free time

u/u thank you very much indeed! I also wanted to say thanks and eligios all spent because you think you deserve it just for trusting me and giving me an opportunity for me and my you for your unconditional loyalty! = DDD (I guess I try to disconnect right when I write ... but it would be hard put my heart into it )

Lol it would be a great help! Not that I see can translate ... but have been slow to translate my answer many days ... I tried many times to translate my fics but it takes me a long time and finally to translate term not to continue updating so I gave up I had much time to dedicate ... But I appreciate your help as never hurts! And more than a native like you sure have better grammar than me = P lol Although I do not want to abuse the trust you place in me

Ugh this is very very late ... for hours I should be sleeping lol but I need or I can not update already. So sorry if I made spelling mistakes or something does not mean much. Whenever I correct the errors of the translator myself but this time my mind is no longer active hehehe

Thank you for reading "Yellow Butterfly" :D Sorry for not answering this review right now. I promise that when you upgrade to chapter two will have your answer :) In the meantime I hope you enjoy reading here I left you and you keep waiting for the updates :3 3 I promise that you will! :) Thanks for reading again for real! It is a pleasure dealing with someone as kind and gentle just like you! Also your review I went straight to the heart 3

Ok Shiken nice to meet you! :D You can call me Axel (So I called by my friends)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Navidad... Esa época del año tan entrañable que al recordarla, me inundaba de tan cálidos y gratos recuerdos... Al observar mi reflejo a través del empañado ventanal, rememoraba las anteriores Navidades con los míos. ¿Sería esta ocasión una digna de recordar? Suspiré. Cuando me paraba a reflexionar acerca de todo lo acontecido los últimos seis meses, incluso yo mismo que lo había vivido, me costaba creerlo. Nuestras vidas habían cambiado tanto... En especial sentía que además de mí alrededor, yo mismo no cesaba de cambiar... Incluso más rápido de lo que desearía. Era todo tan naturalmente inesperado... Mi mundo estaba sometido a continuos contrastes que me dejaban totalmente perplejo, sin tener un rumbo claro... Y no cabía duda que el origen de tanta inquietud... eras tú.

Para entonces ya cavilaba en mis pensamientos acerca de la letra de la canción... dudas... inquietud... me pareció un buen tema para comenzar, puesto que en estos momentos mi alma era incapaz de pronunciarse en otro idioma.

ImItAtIoN bLaCk... No era un mal título después de todo. Aunque había algo de todo eso que me escamaba. Era como una señal... No parecía fruto de la casualidad. Ese título parecía anunciar precisamente mis sentimientos. Un calofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que el cliente o los clientes para quien trabajáramos pudieran siquiera sospechar algo parecido acerca de mí y mis sentimientos sin conocerme? Si a duras penas yo comenzaba a adentrarme de lleno en ellos e intentaba descifrarlos... No... No podía ser. La casualidad era muy caprichosa, y el estrés y el agotamiento podían provocar alucinaciones con extrema facilidad. Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez para quitarme esas ideas raras de la cabeza y centrarme en el trabajo, que no era poco. Necesitaba una letra, pero no una cualquiera... ¿Pero cómo obtenerla? ¿Cómo podía crearla? Mis compañeros me insistían en ofrecerme ideas, pero ninguna acababa de llamarme especialmente la atención. Así que decidí pensarla por mi cuenta y riesgo.

A tan sólo tres semanas de víspera de Navidad y allí estaba yo, tendido en mi futón incapaz de conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo hablar sobre un sentimiento tan poderoso como el amor, tal como había sugerido Kaito, si apenas conocía nada de él? Mi mente era un mar de dudas. Me sentía perdido... muy perdido... tan perdido como en la oscuridad de un bosque... sí, eso es, un bosque amenazante y oscuro en plena noche... desconocido y lejos de mi hogar...

Los lobos aullaban. Sé que estaban cerca, podía oír sus pasos no muy lejos de mí. Pero no era de los lobos de quien debía temer realmente. Sino de algo infinitamente peor. El más despiadado depredador de todos los tiempos y que acechaba en cualquier lugar: el hombre.

Sin rumbo fijo corrí entre la espesura del bosque esperando alejarme de aquellas bestias aunque sé que buscaban cansarme, y cuando cayera rendido entre la maleza me atacarían y sería mi fin. ¡Ah! Si hubiera prestado atención a las lecciones de defensa de mi anciano padre... Pero era tarde para lamentarme. Trepé como pude por un árbol, luchando contra mi propio peso y el de mis suntuosos ropajes de noble, esperando que los cánidos desistieran en su empeño de convertirme en su cena. Lo cierto es que por suerte, no era tan pésimo escalador como con el manejo de un arma, puesto que desde muy niño disfrutaba de las mejores vistas, y siempre buscaba el modo de llegar más y más alto para maravillarme con tener toda la extensión del paraje bajo mis pies. Era una sensación de libertad que sólo experimentaba en mis pequeñas escapadas al páramo más cercano, pues nunca me dejaban salir de casa solo, debido a mi condición nobiliaria. Así que esos pequeños momentos de soledad los disfrutaba como si fueran el último, inspirando todo el aire que era capaz, como si de no hacerlo pudiera morir ahogado. En este caso se trataba de una supervivencia real. Me senté en la rama más alta capaz de sostener mi peso, esperando que los lobos se cansaran, desistieran de mí y me abandonaran, pero debían estar famélicos porque montaron guardia esperando que fuera yo quien me cansara y decidiera bajar a mi muerte. El cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en mí cuando vi pequeñas luces acercándose al lugar. Al principio pensé que serían las gentes del pueblo que amablemente me ofrecieran ayuda al notar mi ausencia, pero no podía estar más equivocado: en el momento en que fui a gritar pidiendo auxilio, algo atravesó con violencia mi hombro izquierdo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y precipitarme al vacío.

Mucho rato después o eso creía yo, desperté en un extraño lugar. Parecía una vieja guarida del bosque, más allá de las montañas que yo tanto conocía y amaba. Al menos eso presentí al oír unas voces con un dialecto que desconocía. Permanecía tumbado en un frío suelo de madera con rastrojos. Intenté incorporarme pero un dolor agudo me hizo desistir rápidamente. Miré en su dirección, y cuando mis ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la débil luz de luna que atravesaba una pequeña y alta ventana, comprobé que tenía una flecha clavada de la cual emanaba un rastro de sangre de una herida profunda. Intenté sacármela sin remedio, ya que mis manos estaban atadas a mis espaldas al igual que mis pies. Tampoco pude emitir sonido alguno porque mis labios permanecían amordazados. Entonces me di cuenta de mi situación. Estaba secuestrado y quizás no volviera jamás a casa. O peor, incluso no volviera a ver amanecer. Me desinflé ante esta posibilidad. Había dejado muy preocupados a mis padres, y quizás ahora andarían buscándome con la guardia personal por todo el territorio. Mis padres... Qué desdicha haber tenido un hijo de tan poca valía como yo... Muerto a manos de unos maleantes y no dignamente en el frente como ellos deseaban. Intentaba consolarme pensando que después de muerto quizás alcanzaría la libertad que siempre soñé. Ensimismado estaba con estas reflexiones, que me estremecí al oír un fuerte portazo en la estancia: alguien había entrado y me observaba, aunque yo era incapaz de verle el rostro. Dejaron un cuenco delante de mí con agua y otro con comida de dudosa calidad y me lo inclinaron a la boca bajándome de un tirón la venda que la mantenía sellada. Apenas pude pronunciar palabra, porque me vació todo el contenido de golpe y de poco no me ahogo. Cuando se hubo asegurado que hube engullido todo, me volvió a colocar el vendaje. Miré agotado en su dirección mientras se marchaba, preguntándome cuando terminaría este calvario.

A la noche siguiente, el que parecía el jefe -Lo supe por sus botas ricamente decoradas- se sentó frente a mí y mantuvo una breve pero intensa charla.

-Ya sé quien eres. -Me comentó lascivamente mi captor.- Uno de mis emisarios me ha confirmado tu procedencia: el único hijo de la familia con más renombre de la región. He pescado una auténtica carpa dorada. Y por lo tanto voy a saborear jugosamente mi dulce premio.- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro que yo intentaba apartar sin éxito. - He enviado pruebas a tu familia de que estás bajo mi poder, y para mantenerte con vida les exigiré regularmente unos tributos. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás un día se me ablande el corazón y decida devolverte a tus padres... Aunque si me das motivos como para sospechar que planeas fugarte o atentar contra mí o alguno de mis hombres, perderás algo más que tu dignidad, muchacho. Espero que lo hayas entendido. -Dicho esto, se marchó dejándome con uno de sus hombres que me extrajo, no sin dolor, la flecha del hombro, me sanó y vendó la herida. Día a día iba cicatrizando entre punzadas de dolor asfixiantes, pero lo soportaba con entereza. Eso era el menor de mis problemas, tal y como se presentaba mi situación. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba era ese terrible hombre, que con sólo mirarme me infundaba pavor. Trataba de hacerle frente ocultando de sus ojos mis dudas y temblores, pero era demasiado listo y yo demasiado ingenuo para que eso lo impresionara. En cierto modo parecía que lo divirtiese. Era la viva imagen de un ladrón que se había hecho con un botín asombroso y se disponía a saborear su victoria regodeándose en su premio. La sola visión me produjo calofríos. Esos ojos inyectados en sangre me causaban terror, y abrían las puertas de mi imaginación a un desolado paisaje, una invitación al más grande de los horrores perversos. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció bajo los lazos que estrechaban mi atormentado cuerpo. Ignoraba lo que sería de mí ahora, pero temía que de pensarlo, me sucumbiera aún más en el túnel sin salida en el que me hallaba. Mi final estaba próximo, mi intuición lo anunciaba con estruendosa fatalidad, pese a mis intentos por sobrevivir. Pero nunca llegaba. El desgraciado desenlace no se hacía patente. Una y otra vez se repetían las continuas torturas y abusos, y una y otra vez no sólo mis tejidos, sino mi alma se desgarraba con crudeza ante la crueldad y perversión de aquél hombre. Sí, llegué a desear la muerte rápida, piadosa e indolora, que me proporcionara esa paz que me había sido negada, para no soportar más dolor ni desesperación. Era la única salida.

Recordé a mis bondadosos padres, que pese a su rectitud y disciplina por nuestro poder y condición social, siempre habían cuidado bien de mí. Derramé una última lágrima que guardaba celosamente, dedicada a su memoria, y mi consciencia fue abandonando el mundo real lentamente, sumido en la oscuridad más profunda.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero de pronto por mi cabello empapado en sudor, un calor abrasador abofeteó mi tez que aún descansaba sobre el entarimado… ¿O ya no estaba allí? Una extraña y efímera nube me trajo frente grandes columnas de fuego. Yo no era dado a creer en mitos ni religiones, pero por un momento temí que mi calvario se perpetrara nuevamente en el infierno por el fin de los tiempos. Una lluvia de cenizas, estallidos estruendosos y ráfagas de humo se precipitaban sobre mí por todas partes. Al sufrir el creciente escozor de ese calor inmenso que iba generándose cada vez con más fuerza, me pregunté con temor si el alma podía sufrir el mismo dolor o incluso más intensamente que el cuerpo. Estaba paralizado, apenas podía moverme. Poco a poco, entre fuertes ataques de tos y a duras penas volví la vista hacia mí y comprendí por qué apenas se me permitía dar un paso. En este lugar continuaba completamente atado y amordazado. Nadie más volvería a escuchar mis gritos. No podía correr, ni había dónde huir. Nada importaba, nadie vendría en mi ayuda. Contemplé la calamidad del cielo cerniéndose sobre mí. Si no terminaba calcinado o asfixiado, mi final sería perecer aplastado. Sólo en mi mente circulaba la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué?", pero evidentemente nadie contestaría. Completamente abandonado, cerré mis ojos y entoné para mis adentros una canción infantil que mi madre me enseñó. Así una y otra vez hasta convertirse en un salmo para mi alma.

Pero de pronto algo a mí alrededor cambió. Otro estallido frente a mis ojos me proporcionó inusitadamente un soplo de aire fresco, y tras él, una sombra muy alta se erguía ante mí. ¿Era un youkai que me venía a recibir a su mundo? ¿Un shinigami que me reclamaba ante el juicio del rey Emma? Sea lo que fuera, yo deseaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Mi mirada implorante se cruzó con la suya, de un azul brillante casi inmaculado, frío como el témpano del invierno más desolador, helándome la piel. Pero no me quedaba otra salida. Seguí mirándole como si sólo mis ojos fueran capaces de transmitirle toda mi desesperación y ruegos a plena y viva voz. La sombra sin apenas detenerse a pensarlo un segundo, actuó con presteza incluso sin necesidad de que yo se lo pidiera. Tomó mi dolorido ser en sus fuertes brazos y con ágiles movimientos que inmediatamente me fascinaron, pronto hubimos escapado de mi prisión infernal. Apenas podía percibir qué nuevo mundo tenía ante mis ojos. Todo era de una oscuridad impenetrable, entremezclada con persistentes humaredas que todo lo envolvía. Nos alejamos un poco más, cargándome fuertemente aún, a la carrera. A mi alrededor todo cuanto captaba eran gritos y alaridos angustiosos de varios grupos de hombres, pero en la confusión de la huida no pude vislumbrarlos bien.

Tiempo más tarde, cuando todo el escándalo fue alejándose de nosotros y la atmósfera que nos rodeaba parecía emanar mucha más tranquilidad, me atreví a contemplar de soslayo a algo tímidamente a mi salvador que, pese a mi mordaza, me hizo señas para que no gritara de pura inercia o pánico. Desconocía la razón, pero mi interior destilaba una paz que cubría todos mis sentidos. Quizás se debiera en cierto modo a que mi final había estado tan cerca, que pasara lo que pasara, no podría ser nunca tan horrible. Los lazos seguían clavándoseme en la piel produciéndome sangrientas heridas, pero no me importaba. Una fresca brisa azotaba mi rostro, y yo por fin pude estar seguro que descansaría en paz.

El viaje prosiguió durante un tiempo que no pude determinar, hacía mucho que eso había dejado de importarme. En cierto momento nos detuvimos. Fugazmente mi mirada se encontró con el cielo plagado de hermosas estrellas, que como destellos refulgentes centelleaban sobre nuestras cabezas, en un espectáculo asombrosamente diferente al anterior. Supuse que no nos hallábamos en el infierno, una belleza semejante no era propia de lo presenciado con anterioridad. Los grillos entonaban rítmicamente su son en la fría noche. Mi rostro con intriga tornó a posarse en el de mi salvador, que me mantuvo sostenido un instante más pasta posarme sobre un fresco manto de hierba bajo una arboleda que nos mantenía ocultos de miradas curiosas, aunque allí evidentemente no había nadie más que nosotros, o eso me pareció a mí. Reparé entonces en que no había oído siquiera su voz, e iba oculto bajo un manto oscuro, así que de ese modo no se podía adivinar su aspecto. Todo cuanto alcancé a ver fueron sus ojos gélidos y su porte evidentemente más maduro y fuerte que el mío. Quizás pequé de ingenuo ahora que lo contemplaba (aún amordazado y atado) desde mi situación. Me salvó del infierno, eso no cabe duda, pero desconocía sus motivos para hacerlo. ¿Por qué confié en él? ¿Acaso era motivo suficiente?

Ante mi asombro volvió a indicarme que guardara silencio. Se arrodilló frente a mí y desató el nudo de mi mordaza. Respiré y tomé aire por la boca, aliviado de sentirla y moverla libremente. Me apresuré a hablar en un susurro, intrigado por el lugar en el cual me hallaba.

-E… ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Esto es el más allá?

La alta figura negó en un gesto revelador, sin articular palabra. Suspiré recuperando la calma. Aún cabía la posibilidad de reencontrarme con mis seres queridos en este mundo. Sonreí con todas mis ganas. Pese al dolor provocado por las laceraciones de las cuerdas sobre mi cuerpo, no podía sentirme más feliz, aunque mi salvador no se hubiera pronunciado aún acerca del destino que me deparaba. Yo seguía perdiendo sangre y esto me producía mareos, agotamiento y un deseo irresistible de cerrar mis ojos y entregarme a un profundo sueño, pese a todo trataba de mantenerme despierto por miedo a no volver a despertar. La figura fugazmente segó las cuerdas con un objeto cortante que centelleó a la luz de los astros durante breves segundos para desaparecer con celeridad bajo el manto del desconocido sin dejar rastro. Instantáneamente las cuerdas desechas cayeron a mí alrededor, quedando libre al fin. Lo contemplé infinitamente agradecido por ese gesto, pero apenas resistía ya el cansancio. Mi cuerpo cayó hacia delante, aterrizando pesadamente en sus brazos. Apenas me quedaban fuerzas para implorarle entrecortadamente.- Por favor… Señor… No me deje… Lléveme a casa… Por favor… No me deje… ¡No me deje!

La voz finalmente hizo acto de presencia. No obstante, misteriosamente y a pesar de oírla claramente, no parecía provenir de sus labios, pero esto no detuvo mis ruegos, en un último intento desesperado por vivir.

-Por favor, ayúdeme… ¡No me deje!

-Len…

-¡Te necesito…!

-¿Len?... Len…

-¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre? ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Piedad, mi señor! – Sujetaba sus brazos con toda la fuerza que fui capaz para que no me soltara y abandonara a mi suerte, que muy posiblemente sería la muerte.

-Joven Len, por favor, vuelva en sí… -La sombra me sujetaba y zarandeaba con suavidad, ¿acaso no escuchaba mis súplicas? Pero… ¿"Joven Len"…? Y como un rayo esa voz vino a mí en un vivo y reciente recuerdo. Y un sonido semejante a un estallido de un cristal en mil pedazos me devolvió a la realidad, topándome con unos ojos brillantemente azules, pero no gélidos como témpanos, sino afectuosamente cálidos, que observaban preocupados cada movimiento y sonido que yo emitía. Ya no estaba en un frondoso bosque a la luz de mil luceros, pero mi confusión no cesaba. Mis cabellos alborotados se amontonaban desordenadamente en mi frente sudorosa. Mi tan familiar habitación reapareció, y ante mí donde había permanecido la imponente figura, me devolvía la mirada un muy preocupado hombre que yo bien conocía.

-¿Qué… ha pasado?- Pregunté aturdido, sosteniéndome la cabeza con pesadez.

-Menos mal que ha despertado… Kaito-san y yo llevamos mucho rato preocupados por usted, joven Len.

Inmediatamente después de oír nuestra breve charla, Kaito reapareció tras la puerta corredera del cuarto con aire contrariado.

-¿Len-kun? ¿Estás mejor? Oh, vaya… -Su visión se posó en el estropicio que había provocado una fuente de cerámica que contenía agua tibia y un trapo humedecido estampados contra el suelo. Lo observé sintiéndome culpable.

-Yo… ¿lo rompí? Lo siento, no era consciente… -Kamui negó con la cabeza.

-Carece de importancia. Lo verdaderamente trascendente ahora es su estado de salud, joven Len.

-Has estado toda la noche moviéndote en tu cama y hablando cosas inteligibles… Y sudabas… Tenías la fiebre muy alta- Comentó Kaito acercándose a mí con pesadumbre.

-Siento haberos preocupado, no era mi intención, de veras…-Lamenté.-Llevo algún tiempo que no descanso muy bien…

-Te esfuerzas demasiado, Len. ¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho, hombre!- Me aconsejó Kaito.

-No deseamos que por el trabajo descuide su salud…-Terminó de comentar Kamui.

-Está bien… Creo que me he presionado algo más de lo debido… -Les di la razón. En mi mesita de noche descansaban papeles desordenados, donde uno de ellos rezaba el famoso título de nuestro primer single.

-¡Ahá! ¡Lo sabía! – Señaló Kaito en dirección al montón de papeles. - ¡Has tratado de sobre esforzarte tú solo, sin contar con nosotros! Eso no se hace Len-kun… -Negó con un tono desenfadado, fingiendo una regañina.

Kamui sólo observaba nuestra discusión, encargándose a su vez de recoger todos los pedazos de la fuente estrellada. Kaito proseguía a lo suyo. -Deberías pedirnos ayuda, somos un equipo… No debes caer enfermo por algo así. Además, yo que venía a decirte con toda la ilusión que ya no nieva tan fuerte y que es un día perfecto para pasear, y te me pones enfermo.

-Q… ¡Qué va! ¡Si ya estoy mucho mejor! –Le rebatí. Deseaba salir a dar una vuelta, pues el ambiente cargado de mi habitación me impedía sobreponerme como es debido.

-¡Eso es genial! – Se alegró el peliazul.- ¡Tarde de compras navideñas!

Kamui parecía no entender a qué se refería. Se deshacía del estropicio a la vez que nos miraba y seguía nuestra conversación con curiosidad.

-¡Mira por donde que Gaku no ha vivido la maravillosa experiencia de ir de compras navideñas! ¡En tal caso, no podría quitarle tal honor!

-¿Honor…? – Kamui lo contempló perplejo.

-Kaito nii-chan… - Yo ya me veía venir la jugarreta.

-¡Y tú Len le acompañarás y serás su guía! –Respondió agarrándome de las manos alegremente.

-¡De eso ni hablar, no pienso…!- Pero Kaito ya escurría el bulto huyendo por la puerta. -¡Vaya, qué tarde es, el Master me llama y yo aquí aún…!

-¡Kaito! ¡Shion Kaito! – Grité fuertemente desde mi cuarto, corriendo tras él, pero para entonces ya se había fugado de la casa velozmente.- ¡Tsk…Se escapó! Ésta me la pagas… - Susurré en voz baja con los puños cerrados de rabia. Kamui no tardó mucho rato en reaparecer tras de mí con la bolsa llena de pedazos rotos para tirarla a la basura, mirando en dirección a la puerta como yo.

-Pues… sí tenía prisa. –Pestañeó, aún sorprendido por la actitud del mediano.

-Cuando no le interesa hacer algo, se las pinta solo.- Añadí molesto. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho adrede para dejarme a solas con él y encima hacernos cargar con todas las bolsas… muy listo.

-Bueno, no importa.- Sonrió amablemente.- Si no se encuentra bien joven Len, iré yo a los recados. – Se ofreció.

-No, está bien, de verdad… Te acompañaré, además tengo que enseñarte en qué consiste festejar la Navidad y en todo el lío de las compras.

Se quedó pensativo, volviendo a mirar una vez más a la puerta de entrada. – Ahora que nos hemos quedado a solas… ¿Querría explicarme qué le está sucediendo, joven Len? Realmente me preocupa su salud, y si puedo hacer algo por ayudar, deseo hacerlo.

Por un momento mi cuerpo se quedó completamente rígido. No esperaba esa respuesta tan directa de él, el tan cortés y educado samuráis. Parece que se percató de mi gesto, pues se apresuró a añadir. – Oh, no quería resultar tan grosero con mi pregunta. Tan sólo es que debido que ahora somos compañeros, pensé que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente en caso de necesidad. Además, debo de compensar de algún modo la molestia que le voy a causar hoy.

-No es necesario…-Realmente no es que yo no deseara contarle qué me acontecía, el caso era que ni yo mismo era consciente, todo era demasiado confuso. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se intercambiaron llenas de significado. Con fuerte emotividad, como si con sólo mirarnos, pudiéramos comprendernos y contarnos todo. Me resultó chocante, pues aparte de mi hermana gemela, no había sentido esa conexión con nadie. No igual, pero ciertamente intrigante y llamativa. Hasta poco rato después, no volví en mí y aparté la mirada de la suya. Suspiré, tratando de explicarme. – Verás… Yo… Es que si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo entiendo muy bien qué me pasa… Quisiera poder confiártelo, pero no sé cómo transmitírtelo.

-Entiendo. Si necesita hablar, aquí estaré. – Me sonrió con esa sonrisa comprensiva y afable de siempre, que lograba alterarme los nervios, aunque no sospechara el motivo. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes de todas esas señales cruciales. Pero entonces toda nuestra historia habría sido muy diferente. Pero ahora en ese instante estaba frente a él, ligeramente sonrojado, a punto de perder los papeles. ¿Era rabia o mal humor lo que sentía? ¿Molestia? ¿Vergüenza? Ni yo mismo lo comprendía. Para terminar con eso, le di la lista que me había puesto a repasar compulsivamente de puño y letra del Master sobre la mesa.

-Ten. – Se la ofrecí. – Compraremos todo esto, es prácticamente lo que compramos el año pasado, sólo que nos repartimos la faena entre todos… - Comenté algo fastidiado.

Complaciente como siempre, la tomó en sus manos con sumo interés, revisando uno a uno los nombres apuntados.

-Parece algo larga, pero creo que podremos lograrlo. – Sentenció. Fuera continuaba cayendo lenta e inexorablemente el cortinaje blanco inmaculado. – Será mejor que tome ropaje de abrigo, joven Len. No sería bueno que recayera.

-Lo sé… Enseguida me visto.

-Le espero aquí. – Concluyó la conversación adentrándose en la cocina. Cuando hube terminado de abrigarme me reuní con él en la cocina, donde me esperaba con una bandeja repleta con arroz hervido, sopa de miso, pescado al grill, algunos dulces como galletas y bizcochos, una tetera con té… Incluso zumo de naranja, y huevos con beicon, y como no podía faltar, un par de bananas peladas.

-No estaba seguro que podría apetecerle más, así que cociné un poco de todo. Dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-¡P…Pero yo no desayuno tanto! – Exclamé asombrado y casi escandalizado.

-Bueno, podemos compartirlo, si así se siente mejor. Yo aún no desayuné. –Su rostro soñoliento lo delató. Ahora que me senté más cerca de él, entreví sus ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos azul celeste. Seguramente les hice madrugar mucho a ambos por culpa de mis terrores nocturnos. Asentí, cohibido por estos pensamientos que me asaltaron, producto de la culpabilidad. Desayuné sumamente pensativo por lo ocurrido, interrumpido momentáneamente por los comentarios casuales del mayor.

-¿De verdad se encuentra en condiciones de salir? –Le respondí casi distraídamente.- No te preocupes, ya me siento menos fatigado… ¿Y tú? Creo que no os di una buena noche… -Mis ojos surcaron de soslayo sus agotados ojos.

-No es problema, además he de admitir que me muero de curiosidad por la festividad y todo lo que acontece. Incluso el hecho de ir de compras navideñas, es todo nuevo para mí.

"Igual que un niño", pensé. En el fono no era mentira. Aunque esa ironía más que patetismo o hilaridad, me infundaba ternura. Me retornaba a los días posteriores a mi nacimiento, cuando todo para mí era un mundo emocionante por explorar. A su lado, mi lado más tierno e infantil retornaba con nitidez, por mucho que me esforzara en ocultarlo. A su lado era simplemente y llanamente yo, no Len, la estrella de la canción, no Len, el gemelo de Rin, sino simplemente Len. Hace pocos meses esto me enojaba y molestaba, pero cada vez actuaba con más naturalidad, pese a mis reticencias. Él parecía alegrarse, pues se mostraba más receptivo y hablador conmigo. En el fondo no era mala persona. La confianza entre los dos iba naciendo. Sonreí con él.

-Será mi primera vez sin mi hermana… -Una punzada de nostalgia atravesó mi pecho. Hacía tiempo que no la veía desde mi regreso de Kioto. Y la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó y fue hacia mí, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

-Comprendo que no soy ni seré nunca como su hermana, pero… ¡Hagamos de este día uno que merezca la pena ser recordado, que siempre nos brinde felicidad!

Su mano extendida permaneció inmóvil fuerte a mi rostro. La contemplé unos segundos para tomarla con decisión, levantándome casi de un salto.

-¡Hagámoslo! – Sonreí alegremente.

La entrada de la casa y el jardín que lo precedía eran la viva imagen de una estampa navideña. Extendí mi mano enguantada para tomar un suave copo de nueve para mostrárselo a mi aniki. Sonrió, dejándolo caer de mis manos a las suyas.

-Agua solidificada. – Repitió, recordando nuestra primera nevada.

-Eso es. – Asentí.- Ahora toca lo mejor, disfrutar de la ciudad y de como cambia en estas fechas del año. – No podía disimular mi emoción. En el fondo continuaba disfrutando de ese día como el que más. Me adelanté hasta la calle, observando cómo caían los copos de nieve formando ese hermoso manto esponjoso. Kamui me seguía de cerca, y los dos pusimos rumbo a la parada del autobús que en unos minutos nos conduciría al centro bullicioso de Tokyo de luces incombustibles.

El camino fue tranquilo, viendo pasar casas, edificios y parques nevados a través de la ventana. Kamui contemplaba a mi lado por el cristal con sumo interés, hasta que el centro de la capital emergió en su completa, moderna, y vivaz silueta. Como un gran gigante que nos invitara a entrar a su castillo repleto de tesoros maravillosos. No era la primera vez que yo visitaba el centro, pero lo sería para él. Y en sus ojos se podía adivinar la excitación producida por la novedad y la belleza que tenía ante él.

Cuando descendimos del vehículo, nos entremezclamos entre la muchedumbre. Había mucha actividad en el centro, esto era algo habitual ya que era donde se situaban tanto negocios, oficinas y comercios más importantes de la ciudad. Pero en Navidad especialmente era un continuo vaivén de personas ajetreadas, pero animosas contemplando escaparates, llevando paquetes y bolsas de aquí para allá, villancicos envolvían las calles y los comercios, Santa Claus daba caramelos a los más pequeños, mientras la nieve coronaba con su blancura la estampa con su innegable toque mágico. Sonreí maravillado y a mi lado admirado también estaba Kamui, que apenas sabía por dónde comenzar o mirar. Me aguanté la risa y le conduje por el pasaje principal- Ven, vamos por aquí…

Asintió sonriente y me acompañó por Shibuya, uno de los barrios más animados de Tokyo. Distraídamente le pregunté por la lista, que comenzó a leer una por una. Pero mi mente estaba indudablemente en otra parte. Era verdaderamente complicado concentrarse en atender recados cuando toda la ciudad te grita a pleno pulmón que te dejes llevar por su magia. Tokyo tenía ese encanto especial que hacía que cualquiera perdiera la cabeza por unas horas, las horas que permanecieras bajo su atrayente e irresistible influjo. Era curioso como la Navidad nos transformaba a todos. Por donde quiera que mirara, las personas mostraban más abiertamente sus sentimientos, siempre dentro del decoro. Por donde pasáramos madres con sus hijos de la mano sonreían felices, parejas se estrechaban la mano mientras contemplaban con asombro el gran árbol navideño que adornaba la plaza, grupos de gente que reía y se permitían el lujo de ser más cercanos por unos días… Y mi vista se topó con su espalda, que se había avanzado un poco más, debido a mi distracción. Pensé en si sería una buena idea alcanzarle y tomarle del brazo, o quizás sería muy atrevido por mi parte, o una estupidez. Desvié la mirada, sonrojándome. Y otras personas me pasaron, cruzándose, llevando más paquetes. Bah… era una tontería… pero… Antes de poder convencerme del todo de esta idea, mi corazón se disparó casi con urgencia, y sin poder reaccionar, estaba a punto de alcanzarle y tomar su brazo cuando de pronto, oí algo tras de mí.

-Mira mami, ese niño va a comprar con su hermano mayor la cena de Navidad, ¿a que sí? -Como un resorte mi mano descendió completamente engarrotada, a la par de mi cara congestionada por el comentario de la niña-

-No seas maleducada, Yuko. No hables ni señales así a las personas. –La madre pasó por nuestro lado inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa mientras continuaba su camino hablando con la pequeña que aún nos miraba con curiosidad y me saludaba en la distancia, con una leve sonrisa inocente. Le devolví la sonrisa, un poco cohibido nuevamente. Por qué poco… Kamui se limitó a sonreír por el comentario de la niña y continuó a lo suyo, hablando acerca de lo que podríamos comprar primero. Mi andar se volvió monótono y de nuevo me sumergí en mis vagos pensamientos, acerca de lo que significaba la Navidad. Esa fecha del año en la que te rodeabas de tus seres queridos, y todo era felicidad. Mis ojos de soslayo se deslizaron por su figura. "Seres queridos"… Una pareja pasó de nuevo cerca de nosotros, tapándose con un manto para evitar la nieve que les caía, entre bromas y risas, se la veía realmente unida y alegre. Una pesada pesadumbre tocó mi corazón, un fuerte desasosiego. Ver a los demás tan felices me entristecía. Me acongojaba y me instaba a desear lo mismo. Felicidad… risas… sonrisas… abrazos. Me adelanté hasta situarme caminando justo a su lado, pero aún no me atrevía siquiera a mirarle. Sólo me miraba los pies, claramente avergonzado. Un grupo de chicos de mi edad y algunos un poco más mayores salieron al paso, susurrando cosas divertidas acerca de nosotros.

-Mira esos dos, ¿no son una extraña pareja?

-Ei relájate, a lo mejor son hermanos…

-¡¿Te imaginas que fueran algo diferente?!

-¡Cómo desvarías, a ti la nieve te afecta al cerebro!

-Otro se rió.- ¡Anda, no me hagas imaginar escenitas raras!

Tras eso se perdieron de vista. Pero sus palabras continuaron caminando pegadas a mis oídos, retumbando su eco. "Extraña"… "raras"… "diferente". Sí, estaban en lo cierto. Quizás esas tres palabras me definieran. Yo no era humano, aunque fingiera serlo y lo imitarla a la perfección. ¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos?... ¿También eran una burda copia, un espejismo de la realidad? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal pensar "en la persona equivocada"?... ¿Sentir algo por alguien que sabes que no alcanzarás, que no te pertenece, que nadie lo ve "natural"… era digno de rechazo? Contemplé mis manos, mi cuerpo, y me abracé, sintiendo un calofrío. Siempre sería un jovenzuelo. Él siempre sería un adulto. Siempre seríamos dos hombres, a vista de todos. Pensaba en algo que no podría ser. Me sonrojé aún más, contrariado. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Él me dirigió la mirada, asegurándose de que seguía su paso y le estaba escuchando lo que decía, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mientras animosamente me señalaba adornos y comercios como si fuéramos dos personas más de entre todas esas que ahora mismo compartían momentos similares con sus seres queridos. Sonreímos graciosamente a la vez al comentar que podríamos aprovechar y comprar dulces navideños para todos, pero que nosotros nos llevaríamos el más grande como recompensa, cuando un gran chillido colectivo se filtró sin piedad en mi oído:

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Mira, mira, esos chicos se sonríen! ¡Y esa mirada tan intensa, se están comiendo con los ojos! ¡Seguro que por que se gustan! ¡Seguro que se declararán románticamente! –Tragué saliva ruidosamente, paralizado mientras mis ojos se clavaban en sus ojos azules intrigados, pestañeé e impulsivamente grité. - ¡N…No somos novios ni me gusta! - Unas chicas sentadas en una cafetería que parecían leer un manga con mucho interés, alzaron su mirada sorprendidas hacia mí, la fuente del grito exaltado. Nos miraron un momento confundidas y luego rieron con una risita nerviosa que no me hizo mucha gracia.

-¡Qué chico tan mono, mira cómo se puso de rojo al oírnos!

-¡Sí!, y oye, ¿te has fijado lo bien acompañado que va?- le comentó otra de ellas.

-Misaki, tú ves yaoi en todas partes…

-No es verdad, sólo digo que harían una buena pareja… Pegan tanto juntos… -Esa chica nos miró casi lascivamente que el sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

-¿Acaso no has oído claramente lo que ha gritado? –Dijo otra entre risas. – No son pareja, ¡así que no te inventes tu propio romance personal!

Mi corazón palpitaba vivazmente. Me acorralaron tanto que prácticamente me vi obligado a pedirle a Kamui que camináramos más deprisa para alejarnos de allí cuanto antes, con el corazón que casi se me desbordaba del pecho. Kamui estaba algo confundido, pero me seguía sin rechistar.

-¿V… va todo bien Joven Len? ¿Esas muchachas lo han molestado?

-Bueno, es que me puse algo nervioso, perdona… No se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que esto… Pensé que… Bueno, fue error mío. –Traté de disculparme, con poca coherencia. Era muy difícil para mí admitir que el motivo de mi huida fuera la vergüenza de que me confundieran con su "novio"… Suspiré, un poco turbado por tantos pensamientos confusos que se entremezclaban en mi (de por sí) desorientada mente.

-Ya veo... Suerte que ya hemos llegado. –Me tranquilizó, señalando el letrero de la tienda a la que solíamos comprar los ingredientes para la comida de Navidad y reponíamos los adornos viejos o extraviados. Me dispuse a seguirlo al interior, hasta que el letrero de una tienda próxima a aquella llamó poderosamente mi atención. Me dirigí a ella casi por inercia, como si mis pies me llevaran solos, y me detuve justo en medio del gran escaparate. Por doquier me asaltaron muchos objetos interesantes para regalar: Una bufanda de franjas azules de lana para Kaito, una cajita de música con una bailarina preciosa para Rin, un joyero ricamente decorado para Miku, un abrigo elegante para Meiko… Pero mi mirada fue atraída aún un poco más allá hasta posarse sobre un curioso objeto: Un libro que rezaba "Leyendas, mitos y hechos de los samuráis con más renombre de la historia de todo Japón". Imaginé por un momento su rostro si en Navidad desenvolviera un regalo como éste. Sería fantástico, pero mi economía no era mi mayor orgullo precisamente. Suspiré decepcionado, resiguiendo nuevamente sin interés el aparador, pero algo nuevo asaltó mi visión poderosamente, un objeto que había deseado con anhelo desde que prácticamente tenía consciencia: Un mullido, suave, simpático y tierno peluche de un gatito negro de ojos de botón que siempre que visitaba esa tienda del centro me devolvía la mirada. Me fascinaba completamente, hasta el punto de poder pasar largos minutos frente a él y que parecieran sólo unos instantes. Pero con mi economía, mis modestos ahorros, sólo me llegaba para una sola cosa… Y un peluche no era propio de un chico de mi edad. Tras darle bastantes vueltas, me atreví a entrar en el establecimiento. La tienda estaba curiosamente vacía en esos momentos. El dependiente nada más percatarse de mi presencia, salió a mi encuentro.

-Buenos días jovencito, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Buenas tardes. Verá… Quería preguntarle por uno de esos objetos del escaparate… o dos… o bueno, ¿podría decirme el precio de todos?

-Sí, claro. Pero ha de saber que ya son las últimas unidades reservadas…

-¿Todos?- Recalqué, incrédulo.

-Bueno, casi todas… Creo que de lo único que no se han llevado fue ese peluche negro… No sé por qué… - El dependiente se quedó pensativo por un momento.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Creo que alguno de los libros del escaparate sigue disponible, aunque hay un cliente interesado en él…

-¿No será por casualidad el que trata sobre samuráis, verdad? – Pregunté esperanzado con el alma en vilo, deseando que no estuviera vendido.

-Bueno, el cliente no terminó de confirmar nada… Así que en principio sigue en venta. – Mi rostro se iluminó ante esta gran noticia.

-¿Puede vendérmelo a mí, por favor? – Le rogué ilusionado.

-Oh, claro. Ningún problema. ¿Es para un regalo? -Asentí convencido.- Entiendo, voy a envolvérselo con un bonito papel. – El dependiente tomó el libro del escaparate y se dirigió a la trastienda a por el prometido envoltorio. Mientras yo calculaba mis ahorros que había estado guardando celosamente desde hacía varios meses. Quizás no podría tener el peluche que tanto anhelaba pero no me importaba. ¿Quién necesitaba un peluche? Era cosa de niños pequeños, me convencí. El dependiente regresó, envolvió con esmero el libro y pegó una bonita dedicatoria en él.

-¿Desea escribir algo en la dedicatoria?

Lo pensé un poco y al final respondí- Lo pensaré mejor en casa, muchas gracias. – Lo oculté con mucho cuidado bajo mi chaquetón de forma que no se distinguiera nada extraño por entre mis ropas y salí de la tienda.

De soslayo mi mirada deparó en el escaparate donde ya no estaba el libro. El gatito negro continuaba devolviéndome la mirada con pasiva persistencia. Acaricié el escaparate a la altura de su nariz, con añoranza y mimo, deslizando con suavidad las yemas de mis dedos por el frío cristal, suspirando con tristeza.

-Lo siento amigo, no eres para mí… Seguro que tu próximo dueño o dueña sabrá cuidarte y quererte mejor que yo.- Sonreí con ese aire nostálgico que me había acompañado durante los últimos meses. Tan ensimismado estaba en aquella sencilla pero emotiva despedida, que no advertí la llegada de mi aniki.

-Así que aquí estaba, joven Len. -Su voz tranquilizadora se acercó a mis espadas. Me sobrecogí sorprendido, dándome la vuelta tan rápido que de poco tropiezo.

-Eh… Sí. Me entretuve mirando esta tienda, es muy curiosa, ¿verdad? – Traté de disimular cuanto mejor pude para que no adivinara mis verdaderas intenciones.

El mayor se acercó más el escaparate.- Tienen cosas verdaderamente interesantes. Seguro que a los demás les encantaría.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Yo también lo creo! – Intentaba por todos los medios que no sospechara de mi actitud nerviosa. – Aunque todo esté prácticamente vendido, seguro que a los chicos les gustaría.

-¿Es eso cierto? Qué mala suerte… -Compartió conmigo un deje apesumbrado en su tez blanquecina.

-No importa… Además, quizás Santa Claus les deje un buen regalo por Navidad. –Le sonreí, sincero. Quizás ya era demasiado mayor para creer en esas cosas, pero la ilusión que te contagiaba en esos días era demasiado dulce.

-¿Santa Claus? –Repitió algo turbado, sin comprender.

-Ah, claro… Je, no le conoces. –Sonreí con extraña expresión de sutileza y picardía.- Mira, ¿ves aquél señor vestido de rojo y con barba blanca que anda en la plaza repartiendo dulces a los niños? Se dice que cada veinticuatro de Diciembre va a casa de todos los niños y niñas del mundo que han sido buenos, montado en su trineo de renos volador.

Kamui parecía confuso.- Eh… ¿es eso posible?

-Bueno eso depende de la inocencia de cada uno supongo… -Me volví para mirar de soslayo de nuevo el escaparate, casi sin darme cuenta.

-Es bonito creer en algo… la ilusión y la esperanza nos hace fuertes. –Dijo casi como si se tratara de un refrán, o un haiku, mirando hacia el cielo que no cesaba de lanzarnos pequeños copos inmaculados.

Mis ojos apenas parpadearon durante unos instantes, y mi garganta no hallaba las palabras para responder a ese silencio que se había formado. Mi alma asentía y callaba respetuosa, impactada, era como si de repente en un instante, hubiera comprendido tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna, todas condensadas en esos ojos azules que se perdían en el grisáceo firmamento.

-No pierda la fe, Joven Len. Todo lo que anhela seguro se hará realidad. Estoy del todo seguro, tarde o temprano incluso el cielo puede estar a nuestros pies. –Me devolvió la mirada, que yo no había podido apartar ni un segundo. Mi corazón se desbordaba, estaba muy impactado, pero no era capaz de moverme del sitio. Era como si… como si en ese momento algo se hubiera conectado. Era extraño, pero presentí que me alejaba del pasado y que cada vez el futuro me depararía algo muy distinto que me conduciría a algo totalmente nuevo. Nada volvería a ser igual. Al comprobar que no le respondía me ofreció amablemente su invitación.- Creo que ahora que lo tenemos todo, deberíamos volver por hoy a casa. No quiero que se preocupen, o que nieve tan fuerte que nos resulte imposible regresar. Además, debe descansar.

-Sí… tienes razón.- Contesté de modo algo monocorde. Aún seguía con mi cabeza dándome vueltas a una velocidad de vértigo, así que me limité a caminar a su lado, como siempre, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Apenas hablamos mucho más en todo el trayecto, y si mi aniki intentaba iniciar una conversación, mis frases eran más bien monosilábicas. No estaba enfadado con él, ni triste, pero sí estaba descompuesto por dentro. Algo me sacudía con violencia en mi interior. Cada vez más fuerte. No entendía qué me pasaba. Era distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido con anterioridad. Me hacía enrojecer y acelerar mis pulsaciones a cada instante. Todo en mi interior era una nube confusa. Me concentré todo lo que pude en observar los copos caer ante nosotros, hasta que en un rato hubimos alcanzado la parada del autobús. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que pasara el siguiente. Me senté un poco cabizbajo. Kamui hablaba, pero apenas prestaba atención a lo que me estaba explicando. Sólo capté algo de "Torpeza… olvido… vuelvo enseguida, vuelva a casa sin mí"… Y para cuando me quise percatar, estaba solo en la parada, pasado un buen rato. Miré a mí alrededor, un poco confundido y después angustiado. ¿Se había ido sin decirme nada? ¿Dónde se había metido? Luego parecí recordar fragmentos de esas frases, y volví a tranquilizarme. Volví a relajarme en mi asiento, el autobús ya se aproximaba desde el final de la avenida. Kamui… ¿Por qué no regresas? Vuelve por favor… El autobús pasó por delante de mis ojos, sin que yo me decidiera a subir en él. Pronto emprendió su viaje sin mí. Continuó pasando el rato, y de nuevo otro autobús se cruzó en mi parada, y de nuevo lo dejé escapar. Así durante minutos que parecieron horas. ¿O quizás lo fueron? El sol comenzaba a bajar. Pronto anochecería. Yo continuaba quieto, sin moverme de aquél frío asiento, ayudando a crecer mi preocupación. Al cabo de mucho rato, comencé a dar vueltas por la parada, angustiado. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no regresabas a por mí? El sol bajo las espesas nubes grises se ponía y aún ni rastro. No pude quedarme por más tiempo quieto. Si él no venía, iría yo a buscarle. Me desgañité gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón por el camino que conducía al centro una vez más. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, era irreal… era increíble. Di todo de mí en la carrera, hasta que al final de la calle lo encontré cargado como iba, completamente mojado andando de un lado para otro, descompensado a causa de la humedad. Me acerqué a él alarmado.

-¡Aniki! ¿Qué ha pasado? He estado esperando en la parada tu regreso, pero… No regresaste y te retrasaste y… me preocupé de veras. ¿Por qué estas tan... mojado?

-Lo siento Joven Len… Iba de camino pero tropecé con una jovencita que se le había perdido su perrito en la nieve, resultó estar en el río, y como era muy pequeño no sabía apenas nadar, así que fui en su busca y le ayudé a llevarlo al veterinario… por eso… me retrasé. Lamento mucho haberlo preocupado por algo así… yo… lo siento… - Pero no dejé que terminara de disculparse que yo ya había atravesado nuestra barrera y le tenía entre mis brazos.

-Menos mal que no fue nada… -Respondí aliviado. - Gracias por volver…

-¿J… joven Len?

-No importa, no digas nada, no te disculpes más… Estás bien y regresaste, no me importa nada más… -Dicho esto le cedí mi abrigo a pesar de que él se opuso repetidas veces. – Es por tu bien, no puedo dejar que vuelvas así a casa. Yo estoy bien, llevo un jersey grueso que evita que coja frío. Dame algunas bolsas, te ayudaré a llevarlas. Volvamos a casa juntos, ¿vale?

No dijo nada, sólo sonrió y juntos volvimos a la parada del autobús que nos retornó de nuevo a casa de nuestra pequeña aventura por Tokyo. Nada más entrar, puse la calefacción y le preparé el baño sin rechistar, y le obligué a entrar en él. Mientras yo preparaba algo de cenar, un poco de arroz con curry y pescado. Kaito regresó después de cenar, sorprendido de verme a mí encargado de la cena.

-Wow, Len, no conocía esa faceta tuya…

-No es algo tan extraordinario, nii-chan. De vez en cuando me gusta hacerlo. –Esa noche me sentía servicial, pero no pensaba explicarle el motivo. Si Kamui no comentaba nada al respecto, yo no daría el primer paso. Al cabo del rato, el mayor pidió disculpas para retirarse a dormir, yo le deseé educadamente las buenas noches con una leve reverencia, y Kaito me miró sorprendido.

-Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, Len-kun. Estás cambiando mucho, parece como si te hicieras más mayor…

-¡Ese comentario está de más, nii-chan!- Contesté rojo de molestia y vergüenza.

Rió despreocupadamente. –Sí, está bien, descansa mucho Len-kun. Yo me retiro a dormir también. No te sobre esfuerces. –Enigmáticamente se fue a su cuarto por igual, quedándome solo en el salón principal. Estaba agotado también, había sido un día movido, así que pensé que lo mejor era descansar del mismo modo que ellos me habían precedido.

Había sido un día extraño, muy extraño, pero a su modo, había sido especial. Sería un día que no podría olvidar con facilidad… Lo último que pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos fue en la imagen de Kamui ayudando a ese cachorrito a sobrevivir. Una imagen muy tierna, aunque su comportamiento pudiera malinterpretarse al de una persona algo estúpida por su aparente inocencia. No… él no era un estúpido, realmente hacía las cosas de corazón. Pero presentía que era tan sólo el primer paso para llegar a conocerle del todo. Sí, dentro de mí se empezaba a formular ese deseo de saber más de él. Aprender más cosas. Ver el mundo con ojos muy distintos... Ese día me había aportado muchas cosas en verdad. Quizás Kaito tenía razón cuando dijo que yo había crecido. Realmente presentía que estaba en lo cierto: al menos había crecido un poquito ese día. Y no sería el final sino el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

Esa noche fue mucho más tranquila. No vinieron a mí esos extraños sueños que en ocasiones aparecían en mi subconsciente sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Me alegré enormemente por ello. Quizás se debiera al influjo de la Navidad que me hacía estar más calmado, aunque prefería no pensar mucho en ese tema.

La fecha señalada finalmente llegó, veinticuatro de diciembre. Como no pude comprar regalos para todos, tuve que conformarme con cosas más sencillas. Compuse una bonita letra navideña a modo de balada y la ensayé para cantarla esa noche tras la cena. Aparte acordé con los chicos preparar unos buenos postres (y ellos los entrantes) como cupcakes con motivos navideños, cada una de un color distinto según para quien iba dirigida. Me esforcé mucho en su elaboración, mientras los otros chicos practicaban con otro plato. Supuse que como cada año, cada uno de nosotros elaboraría una parte de la cena. Yo por mi parte, estaba realmente feliz. No me importaba no tener ningún regalo por Navidad, mi experiencia la noche anterior me había enseñado que hay cosas más importantes que algo material, y esto era indudablemente tu familia, tus seres queridos. Contemplé a Kamui leyendo una receta que prepararía con su ingrediente estrella, la berenjena, muy concentrado. Sonreí para mí. Sí, la familia y los amigos son lo más importante.

Más tarde, nos tocó prepararnos para la fiesta. Me había preparado un conjunto amarillo de abrigo, con motivos navideños, pero elegante. Mis compañeros seguían en mi misma línea pero con otros tonos. Estaban realmente espectaculares.

Antes de marchar, recordé el regalo de Kamui y lo desenterré de debajo de mi futón donde lo tenía guardado y lo escondí con celeridad bajo las cajas de cupcakes.

Ya estaba todo listo para la gran noche. Los tres nos dirigimos muy animados a la casa principal, donde nos reuniríamos con todos los demás: Las chicas y nuestro Master. Mi nerviosismo no hacía descender mi entusiasmo. Tenía muchas ganas de verles a todos, en especial a Rin. La extrañaba muchísimo.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, sus brazos me envolvieron con euforia y emoción. Los míos hicieron lo propio. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados. Demasiado. Acto seguido abrazó al resto de chicos, luciendo muy radiante y hermosa como era su costumbre, con su dulce y pícara sonrisa. Miku y Meiko la siguieron, saludándome con alegría, Meiko despeinándome como era su costumbre y Miku con un beso en la mejilla. Se me hacía extraño estar sin ellas, pero eso motivaba aún más mi trabajo en el grupo Vanan'ice. Pensé en el regalo que les traía, y apenas podía estarme quieto de la emoción. El Master nos saludó con afecto y nos hizo sentarnos a todos en una preciosa mesa decorada, con el gran abeto navideño y el altar presidiendo la festividad. Con hermosas velas de colores, platos todos muy decorados, incluso Rin se entretuvo a dibujarnos a todos nuestra cara usando ingredientes para presentarlos. La cena fue todo un éxito. Todos disfrutamos de veras de distintos platos, y para variar Meiko preparó uno de sus sakes, pero no de los más fuertes, para brindar todos. Cuando hubimos terminado, al fondo de la sala estaba el micrófono de los ensayos. Le pedí amablemente al Master que encendiera el amplificador, y a capela les hice entrega de mi regalo. "The first Christmas", inspirada en lo que había vivido estos días... "Las primeras Navidades"…. Claramente el título era una declaración de intenciones, claro que yo no era el tipo de chico que lo fuera a proclamar a los cuatro vientos, de todos modos no sería necesario. Estaba seguro que le llegaría mi mensaje. Nos miramos a los ojos en la última nota durante un breve instante. Sonreí, y al final todos me aplaudieron, mientras yo me sonrojaba por los vítores de todos. Iba a descender del escenario cuando mi onii-chan y mi aniki me detuvieron para mi sorpresa. -¿Eh… que…?

-No te vayas aún Len-Kun, tenemos que darte nuestro regalo compartido. –Me guiñó un ojo enigmáticamente Kaito.

Le miré intrigado a él y luego a Kamui.- ¿Regalo… compartido?

-Por supuesto, joven Len. De verdad no pensaría que le íbamos a dejar sin un bonito presente como el que nos ha ofrecido antes con su canción, ¿verdad? –Sonreía misterioso junto a Kaito, a lo que el peliazul añadió. – Seguro que te has olvidado de lo que nos dijo el Master hace semanas, ¿cierto?

Yo no daba crédito a mis oídos. Un regalo de ambos, ¿para mí?

-Y no sólo para ti, sino para las chicas ¡que seguro que les encantará! –Se dirigió Kaito a donde estaban ya todas sentadas en el sofá, frente a nosotros. –Quizás no se trate del Tokyo Dome, pero servirá por ahora.

-¡Ánimo, Len-chan! – Me vitoreaba Rin.

-¡No puedo aguantar más con la curiosidad!- La acompañaba Miku.

-¡Esto promete! Tres chicos para tres chicas, ¡a ver qué sale de esto! – Alzó su copa Meiko, bastante más animada y sonrojada que el resto.

El Master preparó lo que les pidieron los otros, dos amplificadores y un bajo y una guitarra. Yo los miraba curioso hasta que al final entendí. – No… no puede ser, no es verdad…

Ambos se miraron asintiendo y proclamaron a la vez- Feliz Navidad Len, aquí está nuestro regalo, siéntete feliz y libre de unirte a nosotros, ¡déjate llevar por la magia de la música!

Comenzaron a tocar una melodía mucho más refinada que la vez anterior. Me llevé las manos a la boca, sonaban muy bien, parecía que hubieran estado semanas enteras ensayando. Kamui me miró y acercándose al micrófono, comenzó su estribillo:

_Yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai itsuwari no kokoro_

Kaito se animó con el siguiente:

_Kukoku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai shikkoku no sekai_

-¡Vamos Len, síguenos! –Gritó Kaito animando mientras las chicas comenzaban a silbar de euforia.

-¡Pero no me la sé! –Protesté, aunque estaba realmente impresionado de cómo lo habían logrado con ese nivel de perfección.

-No importa. – Sentenció Kamui.- ¡Sólo inténtelo! –Seguía tocando su guitarra.- ¡Los tres!  
A duras penas podía seguirles pero lo intenté:

_Zutto kimi ni jitakatta_

_Tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni_

_Osae kire naishoudou ga_

Y terminó el estribillo Kamui:

_Kowarete shimau no nara_

Una vez nos alzamos en coro (bueno, ellos se animaron más que yo):

_Aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni_

_Amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION_

_Mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki_

_Afureru omoi to shinjitsu_

_Kuro de nuritsubushite_

A dúo prosiguieron ellos dos:

_Shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte_

_Marude kage wo kakusu you ni_

_Mou modore nai no?_

_Kono mama futari de kiete shimaou_

_De nuevo me pidieron colaboración aunque yo más bien servía de estorbo que otra cosa, así que comencé a hacer de coro:_

_Itsuka kimi to musubareru to_

_Shinjite te wo hanashita noni_

_Jibun rashisa no nai ai nada_

_Kowashite shimaeba ii_

_Kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute_

_Kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION_

_Taiyou ga terashi boku wo komaraseru kara_

_Kimi ga mie naku naru_

_Please teach me the answer?_

El solo de guitarra me puso la piel de gallina, de verdad habían ensayado duro:

_Joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi_

_Batsu wo ukeru no wa boku dake de ii_

_Saigo ni kimi ga itta_

_Kotoba wo daite_

Kaito y Kamui me cedieron el micrófono asintiendo, así que hice mi "solo" frente a todos, con la música lenta, intentando que no me temblara la voz debido a la vergüenza y la emoción que me recorría el cuerpo:

_Itsu no hi mo kimi wo omou yo_

_Dakishimeta kata no kanshoku_

_Tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni_

_Kimi ni ai ni iku yo_

Se hizo un sonido sepulcral en la sala, cuando a la señal Kaito y Kamui me tomaron el relevo explosivamente:

_Yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare_

_Kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION_

_Tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato_

_Kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete_

_Ochite yuku_

_Aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni_

_Amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION_

_Mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki_

_Afureru omoi to shinjitsu_

_Kuro de nuritsubushite_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. En el salón hubo un gran revuelo formado por las tres chicas, las cuales parecían realmente fascinadas por nuestra interpretación.

-¡La letra es fantástica, he de admitirlo! – Bebió Meiko en señal de victoria.

-Me recordáis a esos grupos de chicos que se pasan el rato en el escenario insinuándose – Se rió por lo bajo Miku.

-Sí, los grupos Visual-Kei, ¿verdad? – se le acopló mi hermana. – Mi hermano será un lindo chico con vestido – Sonrió ufana.

-¡R…Rin-chan...! –La traté de parar desde donde estaba, sonrojado.- ¡No digas eso…! –Suspiré.

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi hermano gemelo, compartimos el lado sexy de todo. –Se rió más alto, como fantaseando, a lo que ya supe que no había nada que hacer.

-Ok, si tú lo dices… -Me senté en una silla algo cansado.

Kamui y Kaito ayudaron a recoger el equipo y los instrumentos al Master, aunque Meiko se apoderó rápidamente del micrófono, autoproclamándose la reina del karaoke y se dispuso a cantar un buen repertorio de canciones, algunas más rocambolescas que otras, arrastrando en ocasiones a sus víctimas a cantar junto a ella, su preferido Kaito, que trataba de escapar pero lo tenía bien sujeto al escenario.

Comenzaba a amanecer, y prácticamente todos nosotros habíamos acabado rendidos, desperdigados por todas las partes de la sala. Yo cabeceaba al lado del ventanal que daba al jardín, mostrando como las últimas estrellas se esfumaban, y otras pasaban fugazmente por el aterciopelado cielo cambiante como una hermosa paleta de color sobre un gran lienzo.

Me moví un poco, comenzaba a sentir frío. Entonces algo suave y cálido cayó sobre mí. Me removí algo inquieto. Un débil rayo me acarició el rostro. Abrí un poco un ojo, y sorprendido, descubrí que había dejado de nevar. A mi lado estaba Kamui que aún sujetaba la manta con la que me había cubierto tan sólo instantes antes. Sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días… Creo que hemos recibido visita esta noche… -Me respondió enigmáticamente. Yo estaba demasiado dormido para asociar ideas en esos momentos.

Rin ya se desperezaba y chillaba emocionada. -¡Feliz Navidad a todos! –Cosa que despertó a los que aún dormían "plácidamente" tras la larga velada.

Como movida por un resorte, fue inmediatamente a ver el árbol navideño, que como cada año aguardaba con sus regalos. Fascinada tomó el suyo y lo abrió rápidamente, para descubrir en él… ¡una familiar caja de música! Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Era exactamente el mismo que había encontrado en la tienda del centro pocos días antes.

Los demás fueron despertando y abrieron sus respectivos regalos: Meiko el mismo abrigo elegante del escaparate, Kaito su bufanda a rayas, Miku su respectivo joyero. ¡Todo era muy extraño! Kamui me contemplaba, aún a mi lado.

-¿No quiere ver si Santa Claus ha dejado algún presente a su nombre, joven Len? –Me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-No creo que me haya dejado nada esta vez… No quise pedir nada. Realmente lo que pedí no tiene nada que ver con nada material, así que me doy por satisfecho. –Comenté pensativo.

-¿De verdad?... ¿Y qué pidió por Navidad?- Preguntó con intriga.

-Pues… -Me callé por un instante, midiendo mis palabras, sin saber cómo seguir.- Ya sabes… -comenté nervioso.- Lo típico... paz para la humanidad, un mundo mejor… ese tipo de cosas. -Reí nervioso.

-Entonces no es necesario que indague más, supongo… -Me miró reflexivo.

Me apresuré a añadir lo que había olvidado desde la noche anterior.- ¡P... pero creo que sí habrá algo genial para ti!

-¿De verdad? No vi nada bajo el árbol… -Su expresión cambió de la incertidumbre a la incredulidad más absoluta.

-Ah, eso es porque creo que Santa Claus estuvo un poco ajetreado este año, creo… -Me sonrojé y salí disparado a la cocina. Si mi memoria no fallaba y nadie lo había movido de sitio, el regalo debería permanecer bajo la caja de cupcakes. Como era obvio de las cupcakes ya no había ni rastro, pero nadie había reparado en el envoltorio de debajo. Lo tomé con disimulo escondiéndolo tras mi espalda y fui retrocediendo hacia el árbol, para descubrir que tal como imaginaba no habría nada para mí. Mi hermana me sorprendió con las manos en la masa.

-¡Len chan! ¿Buscas algo? –Me miró con una sonrisa delatora.

-Eh… ¿Qué? Yo… -Traté de disculparme, poniendo cuidado en que no se me cayera el regalo de las manos tras la espalda.

-Ya sabes, ¡tu regalo Len chan! ¿No lo quieres? –Me miró acercándose cada vez más cerca.

-P… pues sí… creo…- Sonreí intentando disimular, cada vez más nervioso.

-¡Feliz Navidad Len chan! –Eufórica me plantó un regalo en la cara. – ¡Es de parte de nuestro Santa Claus particular! – Evidentemente se debía referir a nuestro Master, cosa que todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Me sonrojé sin remedio y tomé el regalo con una mano, con lo que el libro se me deslizó al suelo, tras de mí. Rin ya iba a indagar cuando comencé a abrir el regalo con rapidez para distraerla.

-¡A ver, ¿qué será?! –Desenvolviendo con avidez descubrí unos flamantes cascos nuevos.

-¿Te gusta, Len chan? ¡Lo eligió el Master con nuestra ayuda, en especial la mía, para ti! –Me abrazó feliz.

-Sí, son geniales, muchísimas gracias- La sonreí con dulzura, olvidando por completo lo demás.

-¡Me alegra que te guste! Aunque es raro, no hay un regalo para Gakupo san, ¿no es extraño?

-Ah… ¡AH! ¿Eso que pasa no es el trineo de Santa Claus? –Señalé torpemente al ventanal.

-¿Qué? ¿¡El trineo de Santa Claus!? Pero qué dices, yo no veo… -Mientras ella se despistaba corriendo hacia el ventanal, yo aprovechaba para recoger mi regalo del suelo y continuar hacia el árbol, cuando algo se interpuso en mi camino. Mi aniki chocó contra mí, casi tropezando y cayéndome sobre él, por suerte me cogió, a lo que mi regalo por poco cae de nuevo.

-¿¡A… aniki!? –Casi palpitando le miré con el regalo a medio camino del suelo. Se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y simpáticamente me ayudó a ponerme bien, mirándome con curiosidad. – ¡P… perdona!- Reverencié exageradamente- ¡E... encontré tu regalo de Navidad! -Se lo ofrecí casi estampándoselo en el torso. - ¡Es para ti! ¡Ábrelo, por favor!- El pulso me temblaba, era incapaz de quedarme quieto un segundo.

-Está bien, aunque yo también encontré algo para usted… -Me sonrió complaciente, tomando su regalo en brazos y ofreciéndome un paquete peculiar.

Mis ojos se abrieron.- ¿Pa…Para mí? –No podía creer que hubiera comprado un regalo sólo para mí.

-Creo que la paz mundial tendrá que esperar un tiempo más, me temo… -Se disculpó reverenciándose. Me sonrojé por lo absurdo de mi excusa. Pero para no perder tiempo lo animé a abrirlo.

-¡Por favor Aniki, abre tu regalo! -Le animé casi con prisas. Para no descontentarme, lo hizo con curiosidad, descubriendo bajo el bonito envoltorio el tan preciado libro que había comprado para él. Sonrió instantáneamente muy asombrado y profundamente agradecido, lo supe porque sus ojos se empañaron al sostener su libro y su reverencia exagerada.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Joven Len, es un gran regalo, mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado!

–Le sonreí. – Dentro hay una dedicatoria… Pero léela más tarde… Feliz Navidad, aniki.

-Asintió.- Esta bien, ahora es su turno… - Objetó, contemplando mi regalo en mis manos. Nervioso y tragando saliva, lo abrí para descubrir en él… algo que no podría haberme imaginado de ningún modo: Unos ojos en forma de botón me devolvían la mirada bajo unas orejas puntiagudas de peluche que bien conocía. – ¡¿P… pero cómo… como?! –Entonces entendí con la claridad de un relámpago en la noche. –Aniki, tú… entonces… el otro día…

-Me alegro que le guste, se le veía muy desanimado… Y ya veo por qué… -Contemplando su libro con gratitud.

-¡Pero podrías…! ¡Te podría haber pasado…! ¡Me preocupé! ¡Y... y…!

-Sólo me basta con que sea feliz. "Es bonito creer en algo… la ilusión y la esperanza nos hace fuertes." Feliz Navidad, Joven Len. –Dijo pleno de felicidad. Le sonreí y asentí, abrazando fuertemente mi adorado gatito negro.

-¡Len! ¡Gakup san! – Interrumpió Rin, exhaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –La miré perplejo.

-¡Será mejor que miréis sobre vosotros! –Indicó mi hermana divertida.

Miku se aproximó por detrás de Rin, curiosa observando la escena. -¡Ah! ¡Eso es muérdago!

Esa palabra cruzó del todo mi cuerpo. Kamui estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre, para él no suponía algo tan asombroso, es lo que sucede cuando no conoces muchos de los significados de las cosas.

-Yo lo colgué, pensé que sería divertido.- Añadió Kaito, a lo que le miré con el ceño totalmente fruncido. –No me mires así, podríamos haber caído juntos bajo él, Len-kun.

-No tiene ninguna gracia, ¡y no me miréis con esa cara! –Evidentemente sabía lo que venía luego.

-¡Las reglas son las reglas, no seas tramposo Len-kun! –Me recriminó mi hermana. –

Kamui intercedió.- ¿Por qué están todos tan eufóricos?

Yo me tapé la cara con la palma de mi mano, tratando de explicarlo delicadamente. –Cuando dos personas se encuentran bajo el muérdago en Navidad, es tradición que esas dos personas… se… se… besen. -Aparté la mirada, fingiendo restar importancia.

-Ah, ¿se trataba sólo de eso? A mí no me importa, si es un juego que tienen…

-¡Ya lo dije, no es un juego! –Repliqué alzando un poco la voz, reticente.

-Si no quiere, no es necesario que…- Se excusó con buenos modales, tratando de no disgustar.

-No importa, acabemos con esto… -Traté de que la voz no me temblara y controlar mi creciente rubor, pero no era tarea fácil cuando dos miradas sinceras se encuentran entre un abismo. Cerré los ojos, esperando. Deseando que terminara ya, me sentía demasiado incómodo frente a tantas personas. No era justo... ¿Por qué me había tenido que tocar aquello precisamente en ese momento? Sus ropajes se movieron, estaba seguro que lo iba a hacer, era un hombre de palabra. Mi corazón se disparó… va… termina de una maldita vez… ¡No alargues la agonía! Pensé, casi podía percibir su aliento sobre mi piel, tan cerca… mi estómago parecía una montaña rusa, pero a punto de notar que iba a tocar mi rostro, por inercia interpuse el peluche entre ambos, el cual resultó besado en la nariz. – ¡P…Perdón! –Sin apenas mirar atrás salí corriendo, dejando todos atrás, incluso mi adorado peluche. Había sido demasiado para mí. Me sentí culpable por ello, pero no podía hacerlo. Por muy inocente que eso resultara. Me entristecí y me quedé en mi cuarto toda la tarde, pensando en todo lo que había acontecido. No se lo merecía en el fondo pero… ¿qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en absurdos juegos? ¿Y por qué yo me lo tomaba tan a pecho, tan en serio? Me sentía muy mareado, y algo en mi interior no me dejaba tranquilo, tan sólo mi agonía acrecentaba mi ansiedad. Al rato Kaito vino a buscarme, el Master quería anunciarnos algo. No me atreví a mirar a nadie a los ojos, en especial a mi aniki. Tenía miedo de que se hubiera entristecido por mi culpa, o pensara que lo odiaba. Aunque ya no podía tener ese sentimiento hacia él. Ahora todo era muy distinto… El Master habló para todos:

-Os reúno para anuciaros que dentro de dos días como todos sabéis, es el cumpleaños de nuestros queridos gemelos Kagamine Rin y Len, ¡así que lo celebraremos todos juntos! Y otra noticia que hago de recordatorio a todos, es que durante nuestra excursión de año nuevo al templo, os anunciaré otra novedad. Hasta entonces, disfrutad de vuestras merecidas vacaciones de Navidad. –Dicho esto se puso a hablar con el resto personalmente, animado. Yo me quedé distanciado como de costumbre, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Realmente estaba agotado, quería dormir así que no tardé en cenar algo ligero y despedirme.

Cuando me dirigí a mi cuarto, oí unos pasos acercarse prudencialmente hasta donde yo me hallaba. Me giré y descubrí a Kamui que parecía llevar algo de prisa.

-Aniki… ¿Pasa algo?

-Perdón… antes se dejó su regalo y no pude alcanzar a dárselo. –Me ofreció el peluche para que lo tomase, me sentí avergonzado por mi comportamiento infantil de antes. –Sería una pena que lo perdiera…

-Lo siento, es verdad. Gracias por devolvérmelo. Em… Buenas noches… -Nos despedimos, pero cuando me dispuse a entrar a mi cuarto, reflexioné, y un poco cabizbajo me giré. –E… espera, creo que yo también debo devolverte algo.

-He guardado mi libro en el estante, no se preocupe. –Me sonrió gentilmente.

-Sí, ya veo, pero no se trata de eso… Te debo otra cosa… Un poco más "inmaterial". –Entonces me apresuré y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que pudiera contestar y corrí dentro de mi cuarto, diciendo buenas noches en la carrera. Estaba siendo aún más idiota que la vez anterior, "bien por ti, Len". Oí que me daba las gracias a través de la puerta y como pasaba su mano rozándola. Sonreí para mis adentros. Con diferencia, no habían sido tan malas Navidades, después de todo. Contemplé mi peluche en mis manos. Había sido tan tonto de correr riesgos sólo por comprármelo… No cambiará nunca, suspiré.

Me recosté poco después en mi cama, con ese pensamiento cavilando en mi cabeza. Y me dormí casi al instante, apoyando mi mejilla en la nariz del gatito, donde horas antes mi peluche había recibido un regalo que me pertenecía. Sí, había sido sin lugar a dudas, un día que no podría olvidar.

_Continuará… _

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Freetalk**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo tras este gran hiatus! He andado con mucha tarea de la universidad y me tuve que dedicar por completo, al menos he recuperado aquellas asignaturas pendientes que me traían de cabeza, así que creo que ha sido un mal menor para lograr un bien mayor. Espero que este capítulo os haya merecido la espera, y lamento nuevamente el retraso. Procuraré que no quede en "Cliffhanger", ya que esta historia realmente me está aportando mucho, como "Yellow Butterfly", en la que me hayo trabajando paralelamente. Seguramente actualizaré antes el capítulo dos de ese segundo fic, para luego pasar al capítulo 8 de este, ya que he visto que ha tenido buena acogida, así que lo continuaré. Sólo pido paciencia a mis seguidores, os prometo que lo seguiré. También pedir perdón por la largura de este capítulo, pero a la vez sirve de aliciente y recompensa por tanta espera. (burda excusa para justificar 18 páginas de capítulo ^^U…)

También debo justificar que he tenido problemas familiares y lo tengo realmente difícil para proseguir mis historias (mis lectores de Facebook saben a lo que me refiero), pero las continuaré aunque sea a paso lento… Qué remedio… =w=U ¡Ah, se me olvidaba comentar! La canción que le puse a Len por Navidad (y que no adjunté la letra) podéis encontrarla en Youtube, existe verdaderamente. Estaba desarrollando esa parte cuando decidí buscar una canción que le pegase así Navideña, escogí esa porque era la única que no era un típico villancico, pero en ese vídeo no había traducción, pero las imágenes me recordaron mucho a lo sucedido en este capítulo, pero hoy casualmente lo encontré con subtítulos en español y me hice cruces de lo parecido que era con mi fic, ¡incluso frases textuales literales! (Y creo además que a quien va dirigida es a Kamui jajaja quiero leer vuestras interpretaciones si lo llegáis a ver, por mi parte ver una bufanda lila, abrigo largo, jersey violeta y creo haber visto mechones liláceos, es Kamui, pero a ver qué opináis jajaja a mí desde luego no me dejó indiferente!)

Bueno, espero recibir vuestros reviews, cartas bomba, amenazas, vítores, etc, que leeré gustosamente n.n Muchos saludos a todos, ¡os espero en el próximo freetalk!

**¡Y ahora pasaré a las habituales contestaciones de reviews!**

**Nagisa Michaels: **Nos conocemos por Facebook jejeje pero no importa, te contestaré por igual, ya que te tomaste la molestia de escribir igualmente aquí a pesar de ello. Veamos, ¿Por dónde empezar? Seh, no te mentiré que también fue una de las partes que más disfruté (me siento perver jajaja) pero me pareció enternecedor que Len le pidiera de dormir desde la famosa escena del entrenamiento de kendô capítulos atrás, así que retomé la idea y la usé jajaja y mucho me temo que no será la última vez.

Mmm eres una chica muy intuitiva ¿eh? Bueno, quizás no vayas tan mal encaminada, espero que este capítulo te haya dado más luz, pero poco a poco se irá desentramando todo. Es que si explico más allá será spoiler jajaja

Muchos recuerdos y besos, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! 3 ^^

**14th: **Jejeje siempre al la cabeza/al mando del barco como se suele decir! No te disculpes, yo también he andado con demasiados trabajos y exámenes, y un verano demasiado movido que no me dejó apenas respirar, pero lo prometido es deuda y justo antes de empezar las clases aquí en España, ¡os dejo este pequeño regalito! Y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo, aunque me tarde, no lo dejaré aparcado, ¡lo prometo! ¡Espero que aún lo recuerdes y desees seguir leyendo a pesar de las obligaciones! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras y muchos saludos!

**Yami Taisho****: **Bueno, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, o eso dicen, jajaja Y me alegra leerte, de veras, ¡es un placer conocerte! Ui, ya puedes ver que cada vez la cosa se acelera, y parece que Len empieza a dar pasitos, lentos pero seguros. A ver si termina por convencerse y nuestro berenjeno se gana su confianza 3 (que con lo persistente que es, seguro que lo logrará… ¿verdad?) Nos leemos pronto, espero ^^ Muchos saludos ¡y gracias enormemente por tu review!

**Shiken-chii****: **Thanks for reading one more time "the last song" and the disturbs and your efforts for translate it in to English, really thank you! Well, I think all the chapters are cute, but seems like more and more even continue passing chapters.

Well, Always I believed that the personality of Kamui Gakupo was more sensitive than others vocaloid, specially whit the little childres, for this Rin like him and Len feels the same sensations of him (his sensibility than other vocaloids).And the rest… You must read the continuation! ;D

The color of his instruments are like the original video from Imitation Black, for this reason Kamui's guitar are deep purple, Kaito's Bass are deep blue and Len's guitar are white.

I admit that when I describe de snow scene I was listened "Eternal song" hehehe Very nice influence! You catch me! hehehe (The song "Lost lover" I was discovered while I wrote this chapter, you can find the moment that I playing this song at this chapter? ;D)

It's natural that Kamui Gakupo seems like a child, it's the most younger vocaloid of the group, and he needs to know all that the others knows in 4th years. I wanted to write this difference for seems like more real and veridical.

Hahahah The correct translation for Kaito was: "But I adore it! Also, Len, don't be hard with me because you love eating bananas and I/me don't criticized you anything!" xD but I think you understood the meaning anyway =D And yes, Kaito need a good intervention or excuse for scape to angry's Len xDD

Gakupo are so happy for this change too! ^^ "Aniki" sounds better than "idiot" ^^U

The nightmares/allutinations has a meaning, as all in this story. Don't forget it! ^^ Well, fifty fifty Len was frustrated but, isn't the only meaning. But the rest are spoiler, continue reading the chapters ;D

More scenes cutes around! We love gakupo-len cute-love scenes! And this chapter too! 3

Yeah, chapter to chapter the feelings are stronger, especially for Len. But Gakupo too. They try to understand the meaning for their feelings, and step by step they wil found news experiences!

Yup, Kamui was awake all the time! xDDD And he felt the soft kiss from Len. I'm writing a lil' spoiler 'cause my intention in the future is a introduce the vision of Kamui Gakupo, but I can say that Kamui was a lil' impressed, thankfully and tender from Len. He really feels good emotions for him, for his "lil' child".

Yeah, Len explains his visions from the future, and of course he sleeps other times with Kamui, but it's better to wait to explain at the others chapters hehehe

Well, you are a very perceptive and intelligent person and catch all of my little signals hahaha I'm very impressed! Yup, Gakupo was confused a little too like Len did. He is a "lil' boy" that grows too fast and many things that he doesn't understand very well, for this reason he mediated around his confused feelings hahaha

For this reason Kaito and Kamui were written the lyrics for Len xDDD And yes, Kamui is his name (like his seiyuu "Camui Gackuto") and Gakupo his last name. (I think I was reading about it in "vocaloid wikia"). Many people ask me the same thing and they were said the same like you xDU.

And yes, I had the cd and the next merchandishing is his nendoroid in October (for the birthday from my uke-pairing =P in September, but nendoroid will be release at 30th of September), but I can't find a work, I can't buy the rest of albums and artbooks ;w; And I need so much for the Vanan'ice Cosplays TwT… What an unfortunated person I am… uwù Well... If I can work at the future, I'll buy all of them! Òwó (If I can find anything in stock çwç *sniffs*)

(I don't understand your question "Gakupo almost kissed Len that time? O_O" Maybe the reason are for the late hour that I write this answer (4:45 am LOL Xwx)

Your long reviews (paragraphs?) Well I don't mind ^^ I like to read your long reviews 3 (but I think the possibility to answer you on facebook or continue in this page… well, it's the same, I don't mind at all hehehe)

Xdddd I DESIRE THE SAME, MORE INSPIRATIONS! HEHEHE (if only in my home my parents leave me alone for one or two hours without interruptions =w=U It Will be easier…)

Wow, dark wood circus, isn't it?! I remember this song! I see, the relationship is less intense than this fic. Aws… It's sad that be erased... I wanted to read it… Well, bad luck uwù…

Yup, you must read the cruel comments/posts in youtube when I have the luck to find a Gakupo/Len song… But later I find songs like "Iroha uta" Gakupo/Rin and nobody says anything about paedophile. It's stupid u_u Rin has the same age like Len, and the only reason they're two boys… It's only a stupid song, people, keep calm, and if you don't like, don't watch, is easy! But Duke of Venomania… was really hurt the canon personality from Kamui… (The same thing "daughter of evil") Gakupo always are the bad person xDDDD Poor boy.

Ironically, Setsugetsuka influded me to write "Yellow Butterfly", but most exactly was occurred at the same time (Me and my Len begin a new RP in a Vocaloid forum and days later, I was discovered "Setsugetsuka" I remembered say so happy: "I have a beautiful opening for our rp, Len dono!" xDDD Now we have more VNI songs like "Sakura maichirinu –Slow and –REI-") Thanks for reading the second fanfiction "Yellow Butterfly" Sonn I'll upload the second chapter, I promise! ;D

Hehehe well, you are not alone, I'm weird too! XDD I love reprint fics too! I admit in the past, my classmates were laughed at me when I was read fanfics in class, but at the university not at all. Well, I found people who likes yaoi or/and anime, and all be easier than the past, but they passed to the next year and I need to repeat the same year ;w;

Yeah, the Len's voice is my favourite, but Kamui are great too! They are my favourites and much better in duo, they makes my day! Append are incredible and the seiyuu's Len sounds like him! I want to listen one time singing a Len's song like Gackt singing "Episode 0" and "Paranoid doll" –(from NatsuP) *^* But you are right, the "Dark Side of the moon" Stolen my heart forever 3 NatsuP knows all vocaloid and knows how to make better of all vocaloids. Her is a good artist, the best artist for me (and Haku and HaruAki too)

Well, I admit that to read a book, I need to have the motivation to read, the story, and advice for a friend… But when I begin to read, I can't stop until the end ^^U… Of course if the book are more interesting! My style was inspirited of the "Vampire Chronicles" from Anne Rice, really love them, and you can imagine the atmosphere perfectly with their perfect description *w*… If one day you give the motivation to read, there is a good collection. (And many yaoi at this pages ~ 3 )

Well, Kentarô Miura (author from the manga called "Berseck") was illustrator from the Gackpoid design, and one of the most favourites authors for Gackt, and Gackt really loved the past époque of samurais and loved a desing like that, (one of the favourite colors from Gackt are purple, for this reason Kamui Gakupo was purple too) and blue eyes 'cause Gackt used many times contact blue lenses (the original kamui Gakupo eyes was purple like his hair).

The irony… bad irony! XDDD But my wig is beautiful, ok? ;0; *joke* xDDDD Well I admit that I loved men with long hair since I was a child, like the medieval warriors ("Braveheart" for example) and they are virile 3 And other anime characters like Sesshômaru, Kurama, Soubi and others seme 3 But I love short hair too but the long hair… *w* I'm fetish with it!

I loke the vision of Gakupo in VNI saga too! Well, Kaito was more imprudent and more courageous or a lil' fool than Kamui, more mature and calmed and reflexive. I think for this reason Kaito takes Len more passionately than Gakupo, more respectful. Yup, I think that Kaito is Yandere, and Len too (It's supposed Rin acquired the "tsundere" personality).

Thanks for your compliments! Well, I Orly try to find the most logical explanantion for the VNI saga, and isn't really easy wU. But I'm glad that you are agreeing with me!

Ypu, is an OT3 XD But one more time we are agree! GakuLen ever and ever *w*

I wish NatsuP unveiled, or show once sense her saga, but I guess then maybe people will lose interest and maybe that's why she does not reveal yet. Although that does not stop my curiosity ^^U

Well, It's an interesting hypotesis based in his hair styles and eyes. I can't imagined before I was read your explanation, I was in right when I said that you are a sensitive person =D Maybe I use this inspiration (with your authorization) in "The Last Song". It's really a good hypotesis owo! I need to study this!

Well my callifications are bettet than the last year, I pass the most difficult subjects, but I need to study hard this year too wU Thanks a lot for your cheers and advices! ^^ I really appreciate it! And my price is continuing this beautiful story to the end, yay! =D Thanks for waiting uploads! ^^

Well, really I need a translator 'cause sometimes some concepts scape to me or simple I don't have much time for doing it Always I need to finish a fic to translate, 'cause If I don't, I'm concentrated only to translate the last chapters and the story doesn't continue… I'm a disaster person xDDD But don't doubt, If you want to be my beta English reader or translator, I'm very proud to count with your help ^^

Thanks for considering that my English is perfect, until many years that I don't use it in a subjects xwx ( but now at the university already we use English to read Articles of Pshycology web called "PsyArticles" and I need to work my old English xDDD) Wow, 5:45am! It took me over an hour to respond, I am very slow! ^^U My uke sleept at the sofa waiting to finish my reviews… poor child ^^U… Well I'm almost done!

I hope it's a great day for you and you continue following me as always, for me is a real honor! And I regret the error facebook when you thought you had not added friends, for me is really a pleasure to have you among my friends, really! Good luck on your exams you told me you had many and hopefully the superstructure all! Many greetings and memories! And thank you all again soon we read here and Facebook!

**ADELINE: **¡Wow, dos reviews seguidos! Perdona por la tardanza de todo un verano, pero de veras no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes, para los universitarios la vida es dura (y mis exámenes no terminaron hasta bien entrado julio ;w;) Pero siempre cumplo mis promesas de actualizar, así que aquí tienes tu ansiado capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el anterior (o quizás más). Muchísimas gracias por tu halago, intento esforzarme todo lo que puedo, creo que por eso me tardo aún más, no quiero ofreceros algo que no os merezca la fidelidad que depositáis siempre en mí ¡y que por eso se me llenan las palabras de gratitud! Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y perseverancia, espero poder leerte pronto, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente freetalk!

**the nekos mode****: **¡Muchísimas graciaspor tu review y además largo, realmente me llena de ilusión recibirlos, me animan mucho a seguir! Wow, tres horas no está nada mal, admito que mi estilo de narrar es versado por influencia de novelas como las de Anne Rice y digamos que siempre he tenido inquietud por transcribir las sensaciones que tiene los personajes, para que quien lo lea pueda identificarse y sentirlo más cercano (supongo que mi edad también tendrá que ver con que el estilo sea más cercano a un libro que no a un guión teatral), pero que te hayas animado a leerlo y terminarlo, realmente me llena de orgullo y de que además lo hayas disfrutado me ha sacado una gran sonrisa de los labios. Prometo como dije a mis anteriores lectores que continuaré la historia y que el lemon no se hará esperar demasiado, espero que en unos pocos capítulos (¿3? ¿4?) no puedo aproximar mucho, pero lo tengo presente y el primer encuentro amoroso no tardará demasiado, viendo como están yendo las cosas jajajaja ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por tu fidelidad! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo 7 como el resto y lo sigas como hasta ahora!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Las Navidades suelen ser intensas para niños y adolescentes de por sí, pero si a eso sumamos un cumpleaños a medio camino de año nuevo, la cosa se pone aún más interesante.

A sólo un día de nuestro cumpleaños, Rin y yo no podíamos estar más excitados. Todos comentaban que yo siempre lo llevaba mejor que ella por ser el más "tranquilo" de los dos, pero lo que no sabían es que la procesión va por dentro. Aunque yo consideraba que no podía ser más feliz, lo acontecido sólo unos días antes me era más que suficiente, ¿qué más podía desear? Mi hermana en cambio hacía porras para averiguar qué nos regalarían. Realmente yo anhelaba pasar mi día con todos, de un modo alegre y apacible, aunque no pareciera un regalo muy significativo, lo deseaba con fervor.

Todos en casa parecían muy normales, y hasta que no llegó el susodicho día veintisiete de Diciembre, no comenzó a notarse esa atmósfera de intriga y misterio que acontecía en cada cumpleaños que se precie.

Amanecimos a la par que el sol, y decir que estábamos nerviosos era poco. Sí, ese día excepcionalmente había dormido con mi hermana aunque la emoción apenas nos dejara conciliar el sueño unas horas.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al salón, esperando alguien que pudiera recibirnos. El más madrugador como siempre había sido mi aniki, que sonriente nos felicitó para después servirnos un desayuno con nuestros platos favoritos, lo cual agradecimos con un hambre voraz.

Conforme fue avanzando la mañana el resto de la familia se fue uniendo a nosotros. Todo parecía en calma hasta que mi hermanita impaciente por la espera puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Pero bueno, ¿nadie se ha acordado de nuestros regalos?!

Todos la contemplaron atónitos.

-¡Di algo Len! ¡También es tu cumpleaños!- Me insistió.

No sabía qué responder, así que sólo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió – Yo... Me apetece comer tarta... -Me sonrojé al oírme. No parecía una respuesta muy convincente, menos aún para mi gemela.

-Pero Len... ¿Acaso no quieres celebrar nuestro día?...

-Sí, claro que quiero, pero soy muy feliz estando con todos- Me devolvió la mirada perpleja y quizás un poco enojada, pero por un rato dejó de insistir.

-Así que queréis regalos y tarta, ¿eh? - Se acercó Kaito por detrás, tomándonos de los hombros.- Me parece que habrá que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no os parece? - Mi hermano y yo nos miramos intrigados. El resto se mantuvo callado, compartiendo miradas cómplices.

-Entonces nos tocará salir a buscarlos, me parece- Concluyó Kaito. - ¡Poneros ropa de abrigo, deprisa! - Nos instó animadamente. Por un momento nos quedamos inmóviles sin saber qué hacer, hasta que reaccionamos.- ¡Vamos, vamos ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¡Deprisa, id por los abrigos!

Y antes de darnos cuenta, el Master ya nos estaba conduciendo por una senda de la ciudad que no conocíamos mucho. En la monovolumen todos parloteaban animados, cosa que aún nos inquietaba más. ¿Adónde nos dirigíamos?

Entonces nos detuvimos frente a un edificio enorme. Los chicos apenas nos dejaron leer el letrero de fuera, presumiblemente para que no adivináramos nada antes de tiempo. Lo curioso es que dentro parecía tener la misma temperatura que afuera. Ese detalle me hizo sospechar sobremanera. Y al instante la gran extensión imponente se apareció ante nosotros: Una gran y perfecta pista de hielo, coronada en el centro con una enorme tarta en tonos blancos, amarillos y naranjas con adornos y relleno que suponía eran chocolate. Los dos nos quedamos verdaderamente impresionados. Esto era mucho más inmenso que cualquier sorpresa que nos hubiera aguardado. Rin apenas podía esperar a colocarse los patines de hielo, y fue la primera en entrar y lanzarse a la carrera. Yo la secundé, vigilando que no se hiciera daño, y rodeamos la tarta asombrados y maravillados. En la cúspide, pues tenía cuatro plantas (por los dos años que cumplíamos cada uno) había una miniatura de nosotros con la "road roller", cosa que fascinó a Rin. El resto se reunió a nuestro alrededor y a coro entonaron nuestro "cumpleaños feliz". Apagamos las velas a dúo felices y tomamos un buen trozo de tarta. Acto seguido, mi hermana me invitó a perseguirla, y mientras proseguíamos felices nuestros juegos, Kaito, Kamui, Miku y Meiko disfrutaban (o lo intentaban) haciendo sus "primeros pinitos" sobre el hielo. Fue una velada memorable. El recuerdo más entrañable fue cuando todos nos dimos la mano y partimos al unísono, o agarrados por la cintura simulando un tren, antes de precipitarnos en masa sobre el frío y duro suelo de la pista. Todos reímos, incluso Kamui, es de los días más hermosos que recuerdo... Aunque lamentablemente ahora todo sea tan diferente... Desearía haberme quedado por siempre en ese día, pero el tiempo jamás descansa... Si tan sólo... ojalá... Pero no, aún no es el momento, debo proseguir...

Volviendo al veintisiete de Diciembre... Eso es...

Partíamos sin descanso durante casi toda la jornada en la pista, alquilada sólo para nosotros para la ocasión. Cuando estuvimos extenuados, fuimos a descansar a una cafetería cercana, donde se podía divisar el hermoso atardecer decaer sobre el impresionante Tokyo. Cuando hubo anochecido, partimos de regreso a nuestro hogar, donde con el vaivén del automóvil mis párpados fueron cediendo ante esas luces Navideñas brillantes como estrellas que parpadeaban en el reflejo del cristal. Alguien posó la palma de su mano sobre mi cabeza, pero estaba demasiado dormido para que mi conciencia lo advirtiera.

Esa noche desperté en mi cama sin saber cómo había llegado, pero no me importaba. Era como un sueño sin fin del que no habría despertado jamás. A la mañana siguiente aún me duraba la euforia, y esa misma alegría me acompañó incluso cuando el tan esperado año nuevo llegó llamando a nuestra puerta.

Rin y el resto de chicas se lo pasaron en grande esa mañana probándome trajes tradicionales que ellas mismas se habían encargado de hacer ese año para todos.

Al final dieron con un elegante hakama tradicional de colores rojos, tierras, naranjas y amarillos. Por suerte no vestiría como una chica todavía, aunque el fatídico día se aproximara inexorablemente. Los otros chicos lucían atuendos semejantes, pero en sus colores representativos. Las chicas lucían hermosos tocados y arreglos florales. Ese año se habían esforzado mucho sin duda. El Master nos recogió temprano por la mañana y nos dirigimos al templo Meiji-Jinku, uno de los templos más famosos de la ciudad para rezar por nuestra salud y prosperidad.

Las calles discurrían bulliciosas ante nuestros ojos. Excursiones de familiares y/o amigos hacían cola frente al gran templo, para entregar sus peticiones y ruegos, tocar la famosa campana y así atraer la fortuna al nuevo año entrante. Nuestros mayores nos dejaron paso a "los más jóvenes", precediéndolos. Después fue Miku y por último los otros tres.

Me quedé largo rato observando con curiosidad a Kamui. ¿Qué habría pedido por año nuevo? ¿Le parecería extraño este lugar con estas costumbres que justo comenzaba a conocer? Quizás estuviera aburrido... Aunque deseché esta idea poco después, pues parecía muy interesado en analizar todo lo que sucedía con una concentrada atención que volvía su rostro serio pero más adulto de lo habitual. Muchas veces me parecía recordar los antiguos héroes del pasado cuando le contemplaba de ese modo. Realmente de algún modo muy profundo me fascinaba descubrir esos cambios en él, aunque no fuera capaz de advertirlo del todo y mucho menos de expresar con palabras. En ese instante me detuve en seco. ¿Por qué me pasaba las horas pensando en él? En su aspecto, en su rostro, incluso preguntándome por su altivez. Realmente no era nada normal. Por más que tratase de recordar, no me había sucedido con nadie antes. Algo en mi interior, una angustia creciente, se abría paso en mí. Me impedía respirar con calma, siquiera pensar. Como una gran oleada, un tsunami que me envolvía y lentamente ascendía por mis tobillos, hasta cubrirme por completo. Era tan... extraño... Suspiré turbado, confundido.

Alguien me tomó del brazo por sorpresa justo cuando menos lo esperaba. Alguien de complexión similar a la mía, lo supe por la fuerza que ejercía en mi brazo.

-¡Len-kun, estás ausente! - Me llamó la atención mi hermana vivaracha.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? - Exclamé algo aturdido. - ¡Ah! Perdón por preocuparte, Rin-chan. Sólo estaba distraído...

-Sí, me he dado cuenta – Me sonrió condescendiente. - ¿Quieres que vayamos con los demás? ¡Han dicho que comeremos O-Sechi-ryori! (NdA: Comida típica de año nuevo muy elaborada de unos 20 o 30 tipos de comida) y luego jugaremos juntos a juegos de mesa, ¿no es genial? ¡Ya tengo ganas de demostrar mi valía en el azar! - Exclamó, con bastante emoción y determinación en su mirada.

Reí al verla tan divertida, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa de mis labios, era una maestra para eso. -Claro, ¿Por qué no? Será divertido. -Pensando que así dejaría de pensar por un rato en mis preocupaciones que no lograba comprender.

Más tarde ya habíamos degustado todos juntos un delicioso manjar de año nuevo y sentados alrededor del brasero, nos dividimos por parejas para disfrutar del tan conocido juego de cartas de las parejas de poesías. Al ser seis no fue difícil. El Master se limitó a su papel de árbitro. Miku pidió ir con Rin, así que mi oportunidad de formar equipo con mi gemela se esfumó a la misma velocidad que había aparecido. Suspiré con resignación: Conocía perfectamente el desenlace de aquella situación.

-¡Yo me pido ir con Len-chan! - Exclamó rápidamente Kaito, prácticamente echado sobre mi espalda, muy demasiado pegajosamente cariñoso.

-Estas intentando huir de mí, ¿No es así Kaito? ¿Y te excusas en un niño para ello? ¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú, eh?! - Meiko tiraba de él con fuerza, a lo que a mí de poco me asfixian mientras aniki viendo la situación, clamaba paz entre ellos para que me permitieran respirar.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en un niño, si se puede saberse? Deja de una vez al mocoso con el mayor, que sabe cuidarlo bien. -Sentenció Meiko arrastrando a Kaito a su terreno. El chico casi lloriqueando, protestó un poco más pero al final desistió y sólo murmuró- No sé si es más bien al contrario, que el mocoso cuida al adulto...

-¿¡Pero qué ha dicho...!? - Mascullé en voz baja de modo que sólo un leve gruñido emergió de mis labios apretados por la rabia contenida. Aniki se limitó a continuar relajando los ánimos de modo condescendiente, aunque por el sudor de su frente deduje que él también se había alterado, pero preferí no dar más importancia. Y... Así es como volví al principio de todo... a mi dilema... "genial"... Uno que buscaba distraerse y terminamos de pareja. Aunque fuera de un modo tan absurdo y en una situación tan irónica como un juego de mesa. Procuré no sonrojarme ante estos pensamientos... y menos no pensar en esa palabra... "pareja"... ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Esto ya era demasiado! ¿Por qué diablos no podía quitarle importancia por que obviamente no la tenía? Estaba realmente fastidiado con mis pensamientos y no me permitían pensar con claridad y centrarme en el juego.

"_La pálida nieve cae deslizándose suavemente por los suaves párpados..._

_Porque comer bananas es lo mejor..."_

Todos pusieron su atención en mí, sorprendidos al ver que había extraído esas dos cartas a la pila de descarte, para luego leerlas en voz alta. Las carcajadas sonaron al unísono y percatándome de mi error demasiado tarde, sonrojándome y entrando a la defensiva.- ¡No! ¡No era esa pareja la que quería descartar! ¡Dejadlo ya! - Mi rubor fue general, no me atrevía a mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos, menos a mi compañero de juego. ¡Menudo ridículo espantoso! Por fortuna me salvó añadiendo otra pareja de poemas perfecta -

"El sonido susurrante del viento arrulla incesantemente las flores de cerezo caer sobre el horizonte"

Aún así las bromas no cesaron del todo en el transcurso de la tarde. No obstante, no perdimos tantas veces como esperaba, Kamui había aprendido con apremio las reglas del juego y lo completaba con bastante facilidad. Como siempre su procesador y su capacidad de analizar información eran bastante sobresalientes a la nuestra. Yo no podía sino impactarme interiormente por sus destrezas aunque para otros muchos aspectos resultase más torpe o inocente. Maldita sea... De nuevo deambulando en mi cabeza sin ser consciente... Me provoca dolores de cabeza y a la vez me oprime fuertemente el pecho, dejándome sin aire. Quería conocer el motivo... Ya no le odiaba apenas como antes, aunque a veces me resultara molesto... Pero... ¿Él era molesto? ¿O más bien las reacciones que provocaba en mí era lo que me fastidiaba? Comenzaba a sospechar la razón, pero no estaba seguro de querer verla.

-Al final no fue tan mal, Len-kun -Se me acercó Kaito con una mirada que no me hizo gracia alguna- Claro, como tu pareja de equipo fue Gakupo-san... -Me alcé furioso, como impulsado por un resorte - ¡¿Insinúas que no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo sin ayuda?!

-Vamos Len, no te erices, además se te ve más contento de lo habitual.- Puntualizó con acierto.

"¿Más contento de lo habitual...?"- Esa afirmación causó gran impacto en mí. ¿Acaso tenía que estarlo por alguna razón? Y lo que es peor... ¿Acaso los demás veían en mí un cambio nuevo que yo no había advertido? No sabía qué responder salvo: "¡Tonterías"! - Pero en el fondo esa certeza me preocupaba. ¿Quizás era verdad que su presencia estaba cambiando de alguna manera mi forma de ser? ¿Tan influyente era para mí?

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin más anécdotas trascendentales. Al regresar a casa, tomé las cartas y me dispuse solo a practicar. Estaba totalmente decidido a desentrañar el misterio de ese juego. Kamui no dijo nada cuando entró en casa y me contempló con curiosidad, sólo pasó por mi lado, despeinándome un poco el cabello con su mano suave y cálida y se puso a preparar té para los tres. El desenlace de la velada no pudo ser más prometedor. Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminamos en esa situación, jugando contra él y ganando más partidas de las que hubiera imaginado. Al comienzo pensé que se trataría de un golpe de suerte, o a que se estaba dejando ganar, pero admito que en algunas ocasiones logré ponerlo en aprietos. Ahora doy las gracias por tan vellos momentos, vivirlos contigo ha sido sin duda, el mejor de los regalos.

Los días se sucedían plácidamente, y los terrores nocturnos no habían vuelto a molestarme. Pensé que esa paz llena de tranquila monotonía proseguiría por mucho tiempo, pero no podía estar sino más equivocado, y ese día no tardó en llegar.

-Megurine Luka, Vocaloid 02 type, encantada de conoceros. – Una hermosa chica, prácticamente una mujer, se nos presentó una mañana de un veintitrés de enero. Una mujer impactante en todos los aspectos, cosa que me hizo recordar las sensaciones que me inspiraron al conocer a mi aniki. Eso me asustó. Demasiado.

Todos a mi alrededor actuaron como de costumbre ante un nuevo miembro en la familia, se volcaron por completo como meses antes lo hicieron con él.

Esperé pacientemente mi turno. Ya iba a saludarle cordialmente cuando irrumpí en mitad de unas intensas miradas entre mi aniki y la nueva que se cruzaron con la fuerza de un imán. No pude evitar que mi cuerpo temblara con una fuerte tensión.

No podía adivinar ese ritual de reconocimiento ni su objetivo, pero definitivamente no me gustó nada. La volví a contemplar más de cerca, definitivamente era muy guapa. Podía rivalizar sin problemas con la belleza de nuestra diva Miku, pero el hecho de parecer más madura y formada, la dotaba de cierto encanto del cual era muy difícil evadirse. Definitivamente era casi una musa de esas famosas tragedias griegas que nos habían explicado en el instituto a mí y a mi hermana.

Parece ser que tanta "expectación" por mi parte terminó por llamar su atención, y haciendo caso omiso por un momento a Kamui, me sonrió y acarició la cabeza familiarmente. Por no parecer descortés, dejé que me mimase, aunque mi frustración iba creciendo en mí, sin ser consciente de ello.

-Eres un muchachito muy mono.- Comentó con un acento marcado.- "A beautiful cute child"- Pronunció en un inglés casi perfecto que ni yo con duras clases de inglés en el instituto, no lograba dominar del todo, y ella parecía hablarlo y conocerlo con total naturalidad.

Me sonrojé. Era evidente que con los nuevos me quedaba atrás. Con mi aniki ya me había acostumbrado y es más, procuraba aprender de él las cosas que desconocía para poder estar a su altura, pero esto era muy diferente. Era una situación infinitamente distinta para mí: Ahora habían dos vocaloid con muchas mejoras, dominio de idiomas, voces muy naturales, perfectas… Un dúo fantástico a ojos de quienes los vieran… Agaché la cabeza. Suspiré y tras una sonrisa forzada y una reverencia cortés, me retiré a nuestra otra casa donde vivíamos los tres, y me eché sobre mi cama. En mi mesita permanecía la partitura de "Imitation Black". La leí, leí tanto la parte de Kaito como la de Kamui. Sólo faltaban mis frases fuera de mi "Solo". Quizás ahora me resultase sencillo completarlo… O quizás no. Deambulé por el lecho en varias posturas, meditando… Pero quizás hablar de algo del cual se desconoce tan poco, como lo era el amor, no era tan sencillo.

Amor… Al retumbar esta palabra en mi mente insistentemente, mi pecho se oprimió. ¿Por qué me sentía así desde…?... Ya no recordaba ni cuando había comenzado a sentirme así. Pero… no era tan genial como las canciones o las chicas del instituto hacían ver. Si el amor era tan frío, tan agonizante… Solitario… triste o cruel… No estaba seguro de querer sentirlo. Duele… Duele mucho.

Mi mirada se desvió al gato de peluche que me devolvía la mirada. Suspiré. Traté de no pensar más en el asunto y salí a despejarme. Era una tarde fría de enero, pero no especialmente lluviosa. El sol asomaba tímidamente por entre el grosor de las nubes, invitando a una agradable velada. Me abrigué debidamente y me dispuse a salir afuera, cuando desde la ventana de la otra casa asomó un rostro muy familiar para mí.

-¡Hermanito!- Saludó calurosamente con su mano, haciéndome señas.

-¡Ah Rin-nee chan!- Le devolví el saludo.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –Preguntó con interés.

-Pues la verdad… No tengo ningún sitio al que tuviera pensado ir… Iba a improvisar sobre la marcha. ¿Y tú?

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – Me rogó con esa mirada que yo nunca podría rechazar.

-E… está bien, pero no tengo pensado hacer gran cosa, ya te lo dije…

-¡No importa! – Me acalló. – Además, es algo que… me gustaría compartir contigo. – Al decir eso su rostro se tornó carmín, volviéndola tímida por segundos ante ese comentario, pero no le di demasiada importancia.

A los pocos minutos ya andábamos juntos calle abajo. Ella parecía divagar todavía en sus más profundos pensamientos, pero al final se decidió a hablar.

-Verás… Es que ya llega Febrero… Y me gustaría pedir tu ayuda. – La contemplé muy intrigado ante su confesión.

-¿Querrías ayudarme a preparar chocolate? – Me preguntó enigmáticamente.

-¿Chocolate?- No salía de mi asombro.- ¿acaso es el cumpleaños de alguien?- Entonces caí en la cuenta.- ¡Es cierto, el cumpleaños de onii-chan! Es el diecisiete de Febrero ¿cierto? ¿Es un regalo para él?

-No exactamente… ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! – Se justificó apresuradamente.- ¿Aún no sabes a qué me refiero? Supongo que como eres un chico y no sales con ninguna chica, estas cosas no las entiendes… -Se la veía algo fastidiada. Intentaba entenderla y tranquilizarla, aunque era evidente que pese a ser gemelos había algunas cosas que se me escapaban.

-¿San Valentín?- Pregunté con sorpresa.

-Claro, ¿Nunca has recibido una carta de amor o chocolates de alguna compañera de clase o instituto? –indagó con interés.

-Eh… -La respuesta era más que evidente.- La verdad… -Me contemple los pies, algo avergonzado de repente. No sabía que era algo tan importante, quizás porque nunca me fijaba en esas cosas o bien porque nunca había recibido nada de ninguna chica… Suspiré.- ¿Qué importa eso? – Traté de quitarle hierro al asunto, sonriendo despreocupadamente.- No te preocupes, te echaré un cable con los chocolates, ¡Será divertido hacer algo juntos como antes!

Ella me abrazó de golpe, movida por la euforia y emoción del momento y asintió con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios que me encantaba y extrañaba tanto ver.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, paseando por las calles comerciales, mirando y comentando los moldes que podríamos usar, y los ingredientes más o menos adecuados. Estaba completamente fascinado ante todo lo que veía frente a sus ojos. De veras ese día parecía algo muy especial para ella. Yo no podía dejar de contemplarla totalmente fascinado, contagiándoseme su felicidad sin darme apenas cuenta. Observé detenidamente los moldes en forma de corazón para los bombones o tartas, los lazos rojos, las rosas… Sí, sin duda era una festividad comercial, pero no podía evitar sentir atracción creciente y profunda, anidada en mi ser. Nunca le había concedido importancia, pero no podía negar que tenía cierto encanto.

-Entonces le tienes que entregar una postal y unos chocolates o tartitas a la persona o personas que te gustan y/o aprecies… y bueno… Si en San White que acontece un mes después te regalan una prenda, un objeto blanco o chocolate de ese color, es que corresponden tus sentimientos. –Fantaseaba Rin a mi lado, muy emocionada.

-Ahá… -Le respondí, pues no sabía cómo seguir esa conversación tan "íntima".- Por cierto… ¿A quién le darás tus chocolates, Rin? –Cuestioné distraídamente, mientras me entretenía con un gran oso de peluche con un gran lazo rojo al cuello.

-Pues… A todas las personas que me gustan, ¡por supuesto! ¡Qué preguntas más raras haces, Len!

-¿Eh? ¿…Raras? Pero si es más raro que te gusten tantos chicos… -No terminaba de hablar que ya me había propinado una buena colleja.

-¡Len, eres tonto! –Me recriminó- No me gustan todos los chicos, no sólo se trata del amor romántico, también existe el amor fraternal, ¿lo sabes no? – Al pronunciar esto, ella se sonrojó y por ende yo también. Fraternal, ¿Acaso se refería a mí…? ¿Por eso ese repentino interés en comprar chocolate juntos? Le devolví la mirada, conmovido y la tomé de ambas manos, con una sonrisa tierna pero sincera. – ¡Hagamos los mejores chocolates del mundo! – Asentimos decididos, y entre risas nos dirigimos a casa, con la resolución de triunfar en nuestra meta.

Esas dos semanas antes del día señalado procuré pasarlas distrayéndome entre el instituto, los deberes y buscando y preparando recetas nuevas para ayudar a Rin con todos los paquetes, realmente prefería no pensar en otra cosa, pues de haberlo hecho, habría decaído en la misma melancolía que no lograba comprender. Prefería desembarazarme de esa triste frustración que me había acompañado esos días desde que Luka apareció en nuestras vidas. Siempre que me la encontraba, evitaba cualquier conversación fuera de lo educada y estrictamente necesario, además que siempre la veía cerca de él, hablando o simplemente compartiendo estancia… No podía evitar sentirme molesto. Además, por otro lado evitaba quedarme tanto tiempo a solas con mi aniki, de hecho apenas nos veíamos a solas como antes… En el fondo trataba de convencerme de que era lo mejor, ya que de habernos quedado solos los dos no habría sabido de qué hablar o qué responderle en caso de que me preguntara por mi distanciamiento de estos últimos días… ¿Lo habría notado en primer lugar? Y en ese caso, ¿había una razón lógica para ese cambio tan drástico? Era evidente que no. Pero tampoco podía explicarle el motivo. De hecho… ¿Había un motivo? El mero hecho de plantearme esta duda fue un duro golpe para mí. ¿De veras me importaba tanto como para pensar que le debía explicaciones? No éramos nada especial… Sólo una especie de "medio hermanos"… Entonces… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto esta situación?

Pero el destino a veces es cruel y juega con nuestros sentimientos. Al menos eso creí yo después de pocos días antes a la fecha señalada…

-¿Así que cantaréis juntos varios temas? ¡Eso es genial! –Se alegró esa mañana Kaito mientras desayunábamos.

-Bueno… Es trabajo. -Se justificó el mayor. Parecía algo reservado y meditativo ese día.

-¡No te justifiques tanto, Gakupo-san! –Replicó Kaito.- ¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Sólo imagínalo! ¡Tú la nueva voz masculina junto al bellezón y gran artista revelación del año! ¡Saca pecho, hombre!

Kamui se limitó a sonreír circunstancialmente, como era su costumbre. Yo por mi parte no sabía qué pensar. Él rara ver mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, así que no podía estar seguro de nada.

Por una vez me hubiera gustado verle mostrar expresiones más esclarecedoras, así al menos podría saber de antemano lo que podía o no podía esperar. Pero ese no era su estilo. Lo observé discretamente, su cara iba enrojeciendo por momentos mientras Kaito seguía con su ataque indiscriminado de preguntas indiscretas.

-He oído que el Master os felicitó por algunos de los temas. Se ve que vuestras voces coordinan a las mil maravillas.

-Bueno, yo no diría tanto… -Parecía tratar de escabullir el bulto de un modo modesto, pero yo no podía sino sentirme cada vez más molesto. Y esta reacción nada lógica aún me enfurecía más, mientras continuaba escuchando sin emitir comentario alguno.

-Te estás poniendo muy tímido y modesto, Gakupo-san. – Kaito parecía divertirse con la situación y hacía caso omiso a mis movimientos secos en tomar mi taza de té. – Cualquiera diría que… te gusta Luka-san, ¿cierto?

Se me erizó del todo el vello de la espalda, y mi pulso se desbocó. Contemplé mi taza de té y la terminé de un solo sorbo, soltándola violentamente sobre la mesa. El silencio de Kamui se alargó por mis movimientos, mientras trataba de encontrar mi mirada que yo no era capaz de devolverle. Si lo hacía, era probable que terminase en llanto. Ya no podía soportar más esa situación. Simulé una cara despreocupada mientras recogía los platos como si aquello no fuera conmigo, y me dirigí junto a Kaito, propinándole por sorpresa un buen puntapie a la silla donde estaba situado, rompiéndole una para por el impacto, haciéndole caer antes de que pudiera evitar el golpe.

- ¡A…Auch! Len, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Me miró con mucho asombro y reproche.

-¡Ah, lo siento! No sé qué me ha pasado - Sonreí tan angelicalmente que cualquier ángel de Botticelli quedaría opacado ante mí. – Creo que ando un poco despistado por las mañanas. – Continué mi camino al fregaplatos como si nada. Tras de mí aún pude escuchar a Kaito gritar - ¡¿Acaso es que estás celoso?! –Regresé de nuevo a la sala, fingiendo una tranquilidad imperturbable que no poseía por dentro. Fría pero serenamente contesté bien claro para que mi Aniki lo escuchara también. – No sé qué te hace pensar eso. No hay ningún motivo por el cual deba ponerme celoso.

- Entonces ¿No te importa que Gakupo-san cante y haga cosas junto a Luka-san?- Incorporándose y tratando de pegar la pata de la silla inútilmente.

-Ya te lo dije, cada Vocaloid hace lo que quiera o lo que el Master decida. Yo no tengo nada que ver con las decisiones de Aniki. Sólo es mi Aniki. ¿Ha quedado claro? – Sentí que comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. Esto era malo, si no reaccionaba seguramente perdería los estribos frente a ellos. Me giré bruscamente y me marché al colegio, pese a que a mis espaldas le oía llamarme con esa voz tan adulta y grave, pero honesta y sincera tras de mí. No podía escuchar sus excusas, si me hubiera detenido seguramente habría sucumbido nuevamente a mis emociones. No había vuelta atrás, pero estaba tan dolido… No podía afrontar esos ojos tristes ante mí, pero todo lo que había pronunciado antes… Había sido un completo cobarde, lo había usado de excusa, porque realmente no me sentía capaz de escuchar su respuesta, me aterraba lo que me tuviera que decir. Si la respuesta era la que tanto temía, habría perdido, para siempre. No quedarían nuevas respuestas, ni otros caminos. La distancia se haría cada vez mayor, y yo volvería a mi insegura soledad de hacía tan sólo unos meses. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras trataba de reprimir mis lágrimas, que luchaban por brotar de mis ojos sin cesar. No podía, no quería aceptarlo. No quería saberlo, no quería saber nada, sólo quería que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, para no sentir cómo se marchaba a donde no pudiera seguirle… Lenta pero decididamente...

Se me pasó toda la mañana en clase pensando en ello, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Incluso mi hermana que normalmente va despreocupada de un lado para otro, se pasó el día tratando de animarme.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Y si lo que decía Kaito era cierto? No sabía qué hacer, o que decir. ¿Qué le diría la próxima vez que nos viéramos cara a cara? ¿Pensaría que soy un crío inmaduro? ¿Un desconsiderado que no se alegra de sus logros? Quizás estaba molesto o enfadado conmigo… Y yo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Si todo hubiera continuado como hasta ahora… La imagen de la nueva Vocaloid cruzó mi mente como una revelación. "Ojala ella nunca hubiera nacido" pensé, así nada de esto habría ocurrido. Era cruel, estaba pensando lo mismo que cuando Kamui apareció en nuestras vidas, pero a la vez de un modo distinto. Comenzaba a odiarla, y ese sentimiento no cesaba de crecer. La odiaba por que iba a dejarme atrás… pero esta vez la música no era el motivo. Era algo mucho más importante. Me producía una ira incontenible el hecho que siempre donde yo fuera, o mirara, ella estuviera. Allá donde mis ojos se posasen, aparecía esa radiante presencia, esa pareja perfecta, salida de las antiguas leyendas legendarias de guerreros y princesas… Me ponía enfermo. Quería que se fuera, a toda costa. Quería romper en mil pedazos esa imagen en mi mente. Esa idea me obsesionaba y me acompañaba todo el tiempo. Al igual que la pesadez en mi corazón. Una pesadez que no podía desenmarañar mi entender.

De vuelta a casa, paseamos por la calle céntrica donde sus comercios aún permanecían abiertos y por una cruel casualidad del destino, ofrecían videoclips en los televisores del escaparate de la tienda de electrodomésticos, curiosamente vídeos nuevos de los duetos de ellos dos.

-¿No cantan genial? Desde que Luka ha llegado, parece que incluso nuestro hermano mayor tiene más protagonismo y le hacen cantar más. ¡Seguro que se debe sentir muy feliz y orgulloso! Les envidio… -Admitió ella.

-Tampoco es para tanto… - Murmuré.

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo, Len? –Se giró hacia mí.

Ya no pude resistirlo más. Mis emociones amenazaban por desbocar todos y cada uno de mis circuitos, mi cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, y mis pensamientos se amontonaban en mis labios, pugnando por salir a la luz.

-¿Len? ¿…Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? No tienes buena cara… - Su mano trataba de alcanzarme, pero no quería que me tocara, no quería más palabras de consuelo. Nada arrastraría de mi interior esos sentimientos.

-¡Estoy harto! – Chillé sin reparos, con una rabia desbocada. - ¡Harto de la misma canción! ¿Acaso no podéis ninguno dejar de hablar de lo bien que están juntos? ¿De lo guapos que son, lo bien que cantan, lo buena pareja que hacen? ¿Eh? ¡Les odio, odio todo esto! ¡Sólo quiero no oír hablar de ellos nunca más!

-Len…

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ojala ellos nunca hubieran aparecido! ¡Ojala él no hubiera venido nunca!

-Bien… Piensa lo que quieras Len, es lo que siempre haces…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Encima me ves como el culpable?

-Lo que veo son celos del tamaño del Tokyo Dome.

-Celoso ¿YO? ¿Por qué, de dos novatos que no llegarán a nada? Por favor Rin, ¡No seas ridícula!

-Como dije, piensa lo que quieras, ¡no pienso discutir más con alguien tan cabezota! Si me disculpas, tengo chocolates que atender, si se te bajan los humos, ¡estaré en la cocina!

-¡Pues bien! – Repliqué harto de todo. Sin pensárselo más, se dio media vuelta muy acalorada y enfadada y tomó el camino de regreso. Yo preferí no seguirla, necesitaba estar lejos de todo. Caminé por otro camino aún más largo que daba más rodeo, el camino que cruzaba el gran parque del barrio. Estaba oscureciendo ya. Me dirigí a uno de los columpios vacíos y exhalando un suspiro aletargado y fatigado, me senté. Meciéndome, traté de no pensar en nada, concentrado en el vaivén. Mi vista se entretuvo con la visión que me rodeaba. A ese parque solíamos ir mi hermana y yo en nuestro primer año de vida. Sonreí triste. – Dos niños… - Contemplé mis muslos y rodillas.-… Que no crecerán… Nuestras mentes maduran, mientras que nuestra apariencia… - Solté una patada de rabia, levantando el polvo. Los alumnos del instituto pasaban cursos tras otros, y yo en el último curso les veía partir a sus trabajos o universidades… Lugares que por mi "edad" me estaban vetados… Aunque como decía el Master, eso no importaba tanto mientras nos quedara la canción, nuestra mayor habilidad. Pero… ¿Y si no podíamos seguir estos pasos? ¿Cuál era nuestro objetivo? ¿Divertir a otros? ¿Simpatizar con emociones vacías? Yo no estaba seguro de nada, ni siquiera si podría continuar cantando como hasta ahora, su sombra era tan larga que me opacaba más que mi voz, mi espíritu, si es que teníamos de eso. Entonces… ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Qué sentido tenía mi existencia? ¿Para qué me había creado el Master? ¿Era uno más del montón?... Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme esos tristes pensamientos de la cabeza. Intenté despejarme un poco, balanceándome un poco más. La calle estaba desierta, apenas pasaba nadie. EL sol rojizo descendía con esa calma natural por el horizonte, era tan parecido a aquél atardecer de verano… Entonces lo recordé. Aún llevaba en mi bolsillo aquél pañuelo violáceo que había insistido en regalarme. Rememoré sus palabras como un eco en mi mente, palabras que brindaban esperanza, apoyo, paz… Todo eso que ahora no era capaz de encontrar. Acaricié la prenda entre mis dedos, como solía hacer cuando algo me preocupaba sobremanera. Deseé tanto que viniera a consolarme como aquella vez… Pero no aparecería, estaba seguro. Guardé nuevamente mi pañuelo cuidadosamente, apesumbrado.

Ya iba a rendirme cuando alguien cruzó la calle. Alcé la vista, agudizándola. ¡¿Era él?! Salté del columpio y fui a su encuentro aliviado. Nada importaba si había venido por mí, o la conversación ruda de esa mañana. En ese momento era tan feliz, que el pasado parecía diluido con asombrosa facilidad. Pero… cuando estaba a la mitad, me percaté que cambiaba de dirección y que además alguien le alcanzaba por detrás. Para mi desgracia, se trataba de ella. Lo tomaba del brazo y le dijo algo que no alcancé a oírlo, e inmediatamente después de eso echaba a caminar a su lado. Parecía muy cómplice. Todo mi cuerpo se erizó de rabia, y fue tanto el odio que se reunió dentro de mí, que no pude controlar mis impulsos. Crucé el tramo que me separaba de ellos y corriendo los crucé por en medio, colisionando con sus brazos y pasando de largo. Apenas pude alcanzar a ver sus rostros sorprendidos cuando ya los perdí de vista calle abajo. Jadeaba nervioso recordando la estampa en mi mente. No cabía en mí de mi asombro. Procuraba no sentir tal desilusión, pero reconozco que una parte de mí había llegado a pensar que todo eran fantasías mías, como me acusaba mi hermana. Pero la cosa parecía ir en serio. En ese momento reaccioné. No pensaba darme por vencido, eso jamás. Si esa mujer deseaba jugar en serio, no iba a amedrentarme. Aunque "sólo fuera un niño", como a ella le gustaba llamarme. Y conocía la manera.

Entré por casa de golpe, y me dirigí a la cocina sin perder ni un segundo, irrumpiendo con una clara anunciación:

-¡Rin, enciende el horno! ¡Vamos a preparar esos chocolates!- Ella incrédula pero con cara de asombro muy marcada, asintió después contagiada de mi decisión, plenamente convencida.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestra cuenta atrás para San Valentín, en la que pensaba dar todo lo mejor de mí para ganar su atención.

La tarea no fue sencilla, pues nunca había cocinado algo como el chocolate, pero me esforcé en seguir la receta al pie de la letra. Mi hermana trabajaba a la par, duramente como yo. Ambos unimos nuestras fuerzas como nunca, en perfecta sincronía. Esa labor nos llevó hasta muy entrada la noche. Estábamos exhaustos, pero demasiado satisfechos con los resultados como para pensar en lamentarnos por el agotamiento. Nos aseamos bien a, terminar, y envolvimos y guardamos cuidadosamente todos los dulces. Yo con recelo y cautela, me había provisto de mis mejores pastelitos y chocolate y los envolví en un envoltorio de un alegre amarillo limón con un brillante lazo color berenjena. Y a espaldas de mi hermana lo escondí en mi mochila, esperando ansiosamente el momento en que se los entregaría. Mi hermana se había entretenido en poner bonitas y vistosas dedicatorias en cada uno de nuestros paquetes, pero a mí no se me ocurría nada decente que pudiera agradarle… Así paseé un buen rato frente a la nota con una banana estampada de fondo. Lo tradicional era un escueto "¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?", pero esa frase era demasiado… vergonzosa, no era mi estilo. Probé varias cosas:

"¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?" *Tachado "mi Valentín"*

"¿Aceptas mis sentimientos dulces?" *Tachado "Mis sentimientos"*

"¿Te gustan estos dulces que hice para ti?" *Tachado "para ti"*

"Espero que pases un feliz día de San Valentín" *Tachado "de San Valentín"*

"Te quiero… Aprecio Deseo que te guste Aniki" *Tachado "Te quiero... Aprecio"*

Quedó una composición algo estrambótica, pero confiaba en que eso bastara, pues no tenía más papel disponible para usarlo de tarjeta, aunque quedara algo descuidado por mi parte.

Lo guardé todo junto y fui a dormir, ansioso por lo que me deparaba al día siguiente, y no mentiría si afirmara que estaba muerto de miedo. Pero al final logré descansar un poco, lo suficiente como para oír el despertador, aunque mi cuerpo agotado pesara toneladas.

Fui junto a mi hermana a desayunar, cómplices de un secreto que parecía intrigar al resto. Miku parecía entender, pues en su rostro se reflejaba la misma expresión, y además daba la impresión de que ella ocultaba algo también. Nos sonreímos levemente los tres en medio de la expectación de todos los presentes. Meiko y Luka se miraban de soslayo. Ellas no actuaban como siempre tampoco, y eso me escamó. Fruncí el cejo y seguí tomando mi sopa de arroz en silencio. La nueva se quedó mirándome un buen rato, parecía divertirse con algo que no alcanzaba a adivinar, y como quien no quiere la cosa, distraídamente comentó. – Seguro que nuestro jovencito Len vuelve locas a las chicas – Me guiñó un ojo pícaramente. – No me extrañaría que viniera hoy con un buen cargamento de dulces.

-¿Eh…? –Me defendí.- No es lo que crees…

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Eres tú quien los regala?... – Apuntilló acertando de lleno en el clavo. Esfuerzos tuve que hacer para no ahogarme con el miso. – Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría…

-N… No es de tu incumbencia si me regalan o regalo… Además… -Comencé a sonrojarme peligrosamente.

-Len, llegamos tarde a clase, apúrate.- Me tiró del brazo Rin con mucha insistencia. No sé si lo decía por que se había dado cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente o simplemente era cierto, pero preferí no discutir. Luka añadió por último.- No regreséis muy tarde niños, hay algo que quiero anunciaros. – Y sonrió a todos los presentes, en especial a los dos chicos, y por supuesto interesadísima en mi Aniki como siempre. Me fui resoplando, me ponía enfermo. "¿Anunciar algo"? ¿Qué se creía, la reina de la casa? ¿Con qué derecho se lo había ganado?

Mi hermana continuaba tironeando de mí, así que no me quedó más remedio que centrarme en la marcha y dejar mis conflictos internos para más tarde y prepararme para lo que estaban por venir: entregarle mis chocolates a mi Aniki, aunque ni siquiera tuviera ni un plan ni un discurso preparado para ese momento crucial. No estaba preparado. Para nada. Quizás ella tuviera razón. Quizás era "sólo un crío". Pero no pensaba rendirme, lo afrontaría como un hombre, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mi gemela se pasó la mañana regalando bombones a todos los chicos de clase, y el resto de chicas parecían ajetreadas con sus regalos también. Yo sólo podía pensar en el mío. ¿Cómo podría entregárselo sin parecer desesperado? O peor, ser malinterpretado… Aunque bien pensado… Se suponía que las personas regalaban ese día chocolate a los que apreciaban… Me sonrojé al instante sin poder evitarlo. Tampoco es como si quisiera una cita o algo así… de hecho no esperaba nada… porque realmente no quiero nada, creo… pero… ¿por qué lo dudaba? ¿? Por qué me molestaba que estuviera siempre ahora con ella…? Ya no recordaba la última vez que habíamos hablado a solas… ¿por qué esto me ponía tan triste? ¿Y estas irrefrenables y repentinas ganas de llorar…?

-Len-kun… ¿Estás bien? – Rin se acercó zarandeándome.

-¿Eh?... Ah… No es nada, tranquila…

-¿Estás triste por que ninguna chica te dio chocolate? – Me abrazó. No estés triste, por que yo sí te preparé un bonito regalo, ¡por ser el chico más bueno y cariñoso de todos los que conozco! –Me ruboricé de veras. Realmente no era eso lo que me estaba afectando, pero que ella hubiera tenido esa consideración conmigo me conmovió. Era la única que trataba de animarme, aunque no estuviera segura del motivo. Sonreí. Me dio su bolsita de pastelitos y bombones y la compartimos a la hora del patio, como siempre hacíamos. Eso me bastó para recuperar la confianza en mí para cumplir mi cometido.

Tras el instituto nos dirigimos sin falta a casa, y nada más entrar, Meiko nos recibió, con lo cual me extrañé. Tras los saludos pertinentes, le pregunté discretamente sobre el paradero de mi aniki, a lo que ella respondió que había salido a comprar unos ingredientes para la cena. Suspiré un poco decepcionado con la respuesta, y me pregunté si sería mejor esperarle en casa o salir en su busca, y conseguir la ventajosa ocasión de un lugar "mas privado". Kaito parecía estar ayudando a Meiko con algo, y Miku aún no había vuelto del instituto. Me importaba poco o nada en lo que estuviera Luka, y mientras tanto mis nervios no me dejaban parar. Así que dejé mis cosas en el cuarto de la vivienda contigua donde seguíamos los tres chicos y ocultando el paquete bajo mi abrigo, salí con la excusa de ir a comprar bolígrafos nuevos. Meiko había comentado que seguramente habría ido de compras por los comercios próximos, así que me dirigí allí sin peder más tiempo. Aunque seguía sin un buen plan, pero lo más seguro es que lo llevase a un lugar apartado, a la orilla del dío o al parque seguramente, y discretamente le diera el regalo… No era el mejor plan del mundo, pero era lo que tenía yu debía intentarlo. Tardé un buen rato en dar con él, hasta que al entrar en la combini (NdA: Convenience Store) lo vi deambular algo distraído entre los numerosos productos, seguramente sopesando qué sería mejor comprar. Sonreí muy aliviado. Decidí esperarlo a la salida, en el banco de la esquina, algo impaciente, pero con una tierna sonrisa. Entonces calle arriba vi correr a alguien tapado hasta las orejas, bastante apresurado hacia la tienda y entrar con un giro audaz y ágil. Cualquiera diría que había olvidado algo allí No me habría llamado para nada la atención de no ser porque poco rato después les vi salir juntos del local. De nuevo ella hacía acto de presencia y así se me escapaba mi oportunidad a cada paso que daban juntos. No, no podía ser. ¡No podía tener tan mala suerte! No pensaba ceder ante esto, así que fui tras ellos, con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Todo parecía normal entre ellos, y las conversaciones que alcanzaba a escuchar eran bastante triviales. Pese a todo, mi corazón no cesaba de latir fuertemente en mi pecho, y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Ojala no sucediera nada importante, pero no podía estar seguro. Y no poder controlarlo me exasperaba. Al final, poco trecho antes de llegar a casa, sopló una fuerte ráfaga, haciendo que uno de los paquetes de ella se volcara. Los vi agacharse recogiendo todo apresuradamente y… en ese instante sucedió. Sus manos se cogieron fortuitamente… y ella… Le entregó un paquete envuelto… Podía adivinar su contenido con demasiada facilidad…. Y desde donde los observaba, sus cabezas se veían tan juntas, prácticamente se tocaban… En ese momento lo percibí… El fuerte impacto de mi corazón hecho trizas. Nada había servido. Mi Aniki se había decidido al parecer. Pese a que yo me esforzara en negarlo. Era demasiado evidente, tanto que asustaba. Y esa verdad innegable me azotó en mi rostro con fuerza sobrecogedora. Paralizado por mis sentimientos, tardé unos segundos en volver en si. Sin previo aviso con la fuerza de mil mares me invadió la furia, y todo mi odio se volvió contra los contenedores de escombros, donde deseché con violencia el regalo que con tanto ahínco y esmero le había preparado, derribándolo todo con un gran estruendo y escapando a todo correr de allí, pese a que estaba seguro de que me habían oído, pero no me importaba; como la persona defraudada, triste, solitaria, miserable y ridícula que creía ser. Tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo me había llevado a afrontar esto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿Acaso no era evidente? ¿Acaso yo…? – Me detuve en seco bastante lejos de allí. El agotamiento y la ansiedad no me dejaban calmarme, pero no era suficiente para borrar ese pensamiento que me había cruzado de arriba a abajo con la violencia del rayo. Me llevé una mano a la boca, traspirando ruidosamente, pero pese a todo mi asombro seguía habitando en mi mirada, que se había vuelto cristalina. El rubor se adueñó de mis mejillas y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar: Desbordaron toda mi ilusión y tristeza sobre mí, mientras mi mente me anunciaba con voz clara "Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero…" ; Pero bien sabía que no era un sentimiento fraternal, se alejaba de cualquier tipo de amor familiar… Quizás por esto este dolor tan acusado en mí. No quería verlo, no quería admitirlo… Pero en el fondo, yo sabía mejor que nadie que era verdad, aunque no estuviera preparado para afrontarlo aún. ¿Me estaba comenzando a enamorar de ese idiota? Quizás de un modo que no pensé que me sucediera jamás... No tenía la cura para un amor no correspondido, pero no quería sufrir más. Y aún así no quería renunciar a él, no podía. Y ese sentimiento de impotencia me afligía y oprimía mi corazón. Si esto era sentir amor, no concebía la idea de volver a enamorarme. Estaba destrozado, desolado. Y con esta pesadez en mi alma, llegué a mi casa. No quería ver a nadie en ese estado, así que me limité a entrar en la casa contigua, donde se hallaba mi habitación por el último medio año, dejé todo a un lado sin miramientos y me desplomé en mi cama. Poco me importaba el día, la hora, si llovía o hacía sol. Mi interés por el mundo que me rodeaba había perdido su brillo. Todo se tornaba gris, sin vida, sin sentido. Sólo mi húmedo rostro empapado en lágrimas parecía real, le resto era como una pesadilla que clamaba con todas mis fuerzas ponerle fin… Alguien me miraba a los ojos, frente a mí… ¿El idiota de mi Aniki…? No, no era él del todo... A esta persona no la conocía… ¿o sí? Cuando nuevamente abrí los ojos, descubrí un sabor sazonado de amargor en mis labios. Mi boca se torció en una mueca de repugnancia, mientras mi cabeza aún daba vueltas por el estupor y mi enorme agotamiento. Un olor igual de desagradable impregnó mi olfato. Parecía provenir de frasco que estaba a medio llenar junto a mí. Imaginé que se trataba de un remedio contra el cansancio que evitó que mis constantes vitales disminuyeran a niveles alarmantes. Lo reconocí gracias al médico que cuidaba nuestra familia con el que tenía mucho trato. Él me lo aplicaba regularmente cuando era muy niño por mi delicada salud. Era un remedio caro y difícil de conseguir y fabricar. Le agradecí enormemente el esfuerzo al desconocido que lo hubiera utilizado y desperdiciado en alguien como yo.

-Gr... Gracias señor. Muchísimas gracias.- El hombre se giró al escuchar mi voz y señaló unas sencillas bolas de arroz envueltas en hojas indicando que me alimentara con ellas. Obedecí en silencio, sin apartar mi curiosa mirada de esa persona tan misteriosa. Cuando hube acabado, se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para tomar mis brazos y revisármelos en busca de heridas importantes, que con presteza sanó con otro ungüento y vendó diligentemente.

Quería ver su rostro... el rostro de mi salvador para darle las gracias, rememorarle y honrarle de por vida, pero justo cuando le iba a tomar el rostro, se retiró levemente.

-Es mejor para los dos que no sepas mi identidad, sólo así podré mantenerte a salvo. - Por primera vez escuchaba bien su voz. Era un tanto rasgada, quizás por las crudezas que hubiera soportado en su vida, pero tenía un cierto tono suave, varonil, que inspiraba confianza. ¿A salvo? No lo comprendía. ¿Acaso el peligro continuaba siguiéndonos al acecho? Me retiré algo decepcionado, comprendiendo. El misterioso encapuchado parecía vigilante en todo momento, cerciorándose de que continuábamos solos. Suspiré, preguntándome qué sería de mí ahora. ¿Cómo estarían mis padres? Sentí una fuerte punzada de preocupación sin saber dónde estaba, a cuantos kilómetros me separaban de mi hogar y si alguna vez regresaría. Unos fuertes calorfríos sacudieron y encogieron todo mi ser. Mi acompañante pareció advertirlo y lanzó sobre mí una vieja pero tupida capa de viaje que no dudé en utilizar.

-Podríamos encender una hoguera, así estaríamos más cálidos. -Sugerí. El mayor contestó serenamente – No podemos hacer eso. Les sería demasiado fácil adivinar nuestra situación.

-¿Quién nos persigue? - Pregunté intrigado.

-Cualquiera que considere interesante poner precio a tu rescate.

-Pero tú y tus compañeros... -Me interrumpió.- En esta época un amigo puede volverse fácilmente enemigo si hay una suma importante de dinero de por medio.- Sentenció. -Sólo entonces me percaté de la gravedad de la situación: ese hombre seguro pertenecía a otra guerrilla de asaltadores que lo único que habían venido a hacer era a arrebatar su trofeo a la guerrilla enemiga y él a pesar de eso... Había tomado la determinación de huir conmigo... Seguramente para sacar provecho, como habrían hecho sus compañeros. Mi decepción se hizo patente en mi mirada sombría. Qué irónico... Y yo confiando que alguien pudiera ayudar a sus semejantes de forma totalmente altruista... Nadie arriesga su vida por nada en estos días.

-Mis padres tienen dinero. Si me llevas con ellos, seguro que te recompen... - De nuevo otra intromisión.- No deseo una fortuna. Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes volver tan alegremente a tu hogar? ¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido pensar cómo pudieron localizarte y secuestrarte tan rápido? Ellos y más gente saben más cosas de ti y de tu familia de las que puedas llegar a imaginar.

Me sobrecogí. Si ese desconocido no me mentía, este hecho significaría que desde este momento no tenía a dónde volver, al menos no sin ser descubierto. Y lo que era aún más grave: mis padres podrían hallarse en peligro en este preciso instante. Suspiré algo frustrado y bastante preocupado. Me sentía derrotado, incapaz de razonar nada coherente en busca de una solución. ¿Que sería de mí? ¿De mi familia? ¿Me vería obligado a ser un proscrito por siempre?

-En algún momento terminará la guerra – Aseguró aquél individuo, adivinando las preocupaciones que me acaecían – Y entonces podrás reunirte con ellos.

-Pero... ¿Y si para entonces es tarde? - Era obvio que me preocupaba el hecho de que les sucediera algo en mi ausencia, cosas en las que ni me atrevería a figurarme. Era demasiado el temor que me atenazaba de perder a las únicas personas importantes en mi vida, las únicas en velar por mi bienestar.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. A estas alturas deben estar lejos de su hogar, vajo el protectorado del actual emperador. Les resultará muy difícil a los salteadores y asesinos adivinar su nuevo paradero, y lo que es peor, burlar a la guardia y darles muerte. Intentaría reunirte con ellos, pero en estos momentos todas las rutas están muy controladas, no será nada fácil esquivarlos.

Le devolví la mirada con aprehensión, recordando el duro tormento por el que había pasado no hacía mucho tiempo. No estaba dispuesto a dejárselo fácil a mis perseguidores, así que resolví confiar en el plan de aquél sujeto. Sin ninguna garantía de que no fuera a traicionarle. Pero no me quedaba otra elección.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces? - Le planté dubitativo.

-Continuemos bosque a través. Así les costará más seguirnos el rastro. De este modo llegamos a un escondite en el que confío que puedas mantenerte a salvo largo tiempo, o lo suficiente para que podamos reunirte con tu familia.

No tenía objeción alguna. De todos modos, no conocía aquél lugar, y tampoco disponía de un plan mejor, así que me limité a asentir en silencio a todo. Más tarde nos tumbamos para descansar y vigilar por si alguien se le ocurría atacarnos mientras reposábamos. Antes de dormirme, me volví a hacer la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué tantas molestias...? Pero decidí no darle más vueltas hasta el día siguiente, entonces trataría de encontrar respuestas.

Apenas dormimos unas pocas horas que antes del alba ya volvíamos a adentrarnos bosque a través, rumbo a aquél misterioso escondite del que tanto me nombraba mi salvador. Me había hecho señas de que guardara silencio, pues lo más seguro es que muy cerca de nosotros alguien nos siguiera la pista, no convenía facilitarles el trabajo.

Estos ratos de silencio me sirvieron tanto para acrecentar mis dudas como para tomar verdadera conciencia de mi situación. En sólo unos días... ¿Quizás semanas? Mi vida había dado un giro de 180º. Ni siquiera conocía lo que me deparaba el destino en apenas horas después, y menos adónde nos dirigíamos. ¿Dónde estarían mis padres? ¿Seguirían vivos, como aseguraba mi acompañante, pensando en mí?

La jornada transcurrió tranquila, quizás demasiado, aunque yo confiaba en el juicio de ese desconocido, por descabellado que pareciese, aunque no me quedaba otra opción. Él pareció desconfiarse también por este hecho, porque no cesaba de vigilar constantemente a nuestro alrededor y al cielo. ¿Qué tendría de interesante? ¿Acaso se guiaba por la posición del sol? Recordé lo poco que sabía al respecto sobre orientación. Era cierto que había huido de casa sin preocuparme por el mundo, pero en verdad no tenía la mera conciencia de lo que podría depararme. Así continuamos por varias horas, acrecentando mi culpa y las molestias que le estaba causando a aquél hombre que lo único que había hecho era intentar ayudarme sin esclarecer del todo sus motivos. Mi confusión acechaba mi mente y no lograba distinguir unos pensamientos de otros. ¿Qué sería de mí, de nosotros?

No podía sino mirar a ambos lados, temeroso de volver a ser encontrado y capturado, pero traté de tenerle fe a mi salvador, pues era lo único que me quedaba en esas circunstancias.

El tiempo pasaba tan pausadamente que a duras penas podía discernir si realmente el tiempo siguiera su curso o se hubiera detenido. Sólo caminaba, haciéndome preguntas sin respuestas. Al rato, quizás más tiempo, el hombre se puso a caminar algo más pausado, junto a mí. Presentí que intentaba dirigirse a mí, aunque su fuerte no fuera la cordialidad, o eso me parecía. Tal y como supuse, su voz no tardó en llegar a mis oídos.

-¿Te estás haciendo muchas preguntas, ¿Verdad muchacho? Tranquilo, en el fondo no soy tan hosco como aparento ser.- Hizo una pausa sopesando sus palabras, como saboreando el tacto y el gusto de lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar. -Esto no es nada fácil para los dos. Verás, en estos momentos soy un renegado para mi gente, será mejor que incluso yo me mantenga alejado de ellos... También te debes preguntar por qué te rescaté... No estoy muy seguro del todo del motivo, pero... Cuando te estuve espiando esos días antes de poder intervenir... Algo que vi en ti me causó una fuerte conmoción... No lo sé. Sólo sé que ahora estás aquí conmigo. Como también asumo tu responsabilidad y tu cuidado. No puedo simplemente darte la espalda y marcharme. No hasta estar completamente seguro de que estás a salvo de todo peligro.

Todo el tiempo había escuchado su relato en el más completo mutismo. Mis ojos no pudieron retener más tantas emociones que se agolpaban en mí y amenazaban con desbordarse fuera de mi pecho de un momento a otro. Me temblaban los labios, aún así le hice frente, intentando no bajar la mirada, con total sinceridad en mi semblante – Muchas gracias... Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Si te mantienes con vida, será más que suficiente. - Añadió el extraño. - Sólo te pido un pequeño sacrificio: Cuando lleguemos donde te hospedarás, seguirás cada una de mis intenciones, y bajo ningún concepto debes revelar tu verdadera identidad a nadie. Sólo así podrás evadir el peligro el tiempo suficiente. -Asentí a todas sus peticiones. Era todo cuanto podía hacer por el momento.

El día lenta pero inexorablemente iba dejando a la oscuridad de la noche, y como habitualmente, nos detuvimos en un lugar apartado, cubriéndonos cuidadosamente con la maleza contra ojos extraños. El mayor sacó de bajo de su capa de viaje de las pocas provisiones que aún le quedaban y cenamos en silencio.

Para cuando hubimos dado buena cuenta de nuestros víveres, él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. No parecía tener demasiadas ganas de hablar, así que me deslicé sobre una manta y dirigí la vista hacia el océano estrellado. Cuando creía que el sueño finalmente me vencería, a mis oídos llegó un diminuto pero curioso tintineo que no había escuchado en todo este tiempo, aunque me era vagamente familiar. Me giré con disimulo y lo encontré sosteniendo un pequeño objeto colorido y esférico.

-¿Temari? -Pronuncié casi de improviso.

El hombre hizo ademán de esconderla nuevamente bajo sus ropajes, pero quizás comprendió que no era ya necesario ocultarla y me la mostró dejándola que la contemplara a la luz de la luna. Tenía una composición curiosa y alegre.

-Una pelota temari, no hay duda – Me alegré. -Fue el primer juguete que recuerdo de mi infancia. Aunque no deja de ser chocante que alguien tan adulto como tú la porte consigo.

Creo que dije algo que no debía, pues en ese momento se hizo un silencio incómodo y sepulcral. Justamente cavilaba la posibilidad de disculparme por mi grosería cuando fui interrumpido.

-Es un... recuerdo. Algo importante.

-Entiendo... Asentí cohibido.- ¿Era tuya o de alguien querido...?

-Todo el mundo tenemos secretos... Y un pasado que no deseamos desvelar... - Sentenció con cierto amargor, a lo que fui prudente de no insistir. Concentré mi vista en ese reluciente objeto, como si pudiera averiguar su procedencia con una simple mirada. Emanaba un aura fascinante que invitaba a rememorar tiempos felices que quedaron anclados en el pasado. Por un instante, el mundo que me envolvía se desdibujó como la tinta bajo la lluvia, y me hallé jugando en mi hogar, junto a los míos, esbozando sonrisas. El dolor y el sufrimiento habían cesado. Una atmósfera llena de paz y calor me cubría amablemente, como las sedosas sábanas de mi lecho. Fue una sensación tan vívida que difícilmente podría olvidar. Cuando creía que perdería el conocimiento entre mis ensoñaciones, un empujón brusco me devolvió duramente a la realidad, transformando mi lecho en un terrenoso y húmedo suelo. Y ya no me cubrían las sábanas, sino ese individuo misterioso, indicándome que no hiciera el mejor ruido. Me alarmé al instante, no porque creyera que ese hombre pudiera reclamarme un tipo de favor carnal, pues de ser así, lo podría haber hecho mucho antes, pero presentía que la fuente del peligro era aún mayor. Ahogué mi voz y esperé a que ese hombre me dijese que hacer. Nos quedamos así por breve tiempo. Tras esperar tiempo prudencial, me incorporó hábilmente, cosa que me hizo resbalar el objeto que recogí sin falta, tratando de devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño. Rápidamente me negó y obligó a guardármelo.

-No hay tiempo para eso, guárdalo bien y huye. ¡Huye todo lo rápido que den tus piernas y no mires atrás! - Me tomó y me indicó una dirección que tomé sin falta, muy asustado, pero cuando hube avanzado pocos metros me giré hacia él. No importa que me hubiera dicho, simplemente no podía irme como si nada, dejando allí a la única persona que se había preocupado por mí.- Pero... ¿¡Y tú!? ¡Te atraparán, no puedo dejarte aquí! ¡Huyamos juntos!

-Eso no será posible, alguien tiene que quedarse y ganar tiempo. Si sigues ese sendero, llegarás a un gran edificio. Pide que te oculten, no tendrán el menor problema. Y sobretodo, ¡No reveles ni tu sexo ni identidad! Puede que algún día nos volvamos a ver... ¡Y ahora vete de una vez! ¡Rápido! ¡O no podré protegerte!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, mitad gratitud, mitad miedo de no volverlo a ver, corrí desesperadamente con todas mis fuerzas, como jamás lo había hecho. Tras de mí dejaba al individuo desconocido y algunas extrañas voces que parecían acercarse, pero nunca lo suficiente. Seguí corriendo sin descanso hasta que mis pulmones, ardiendo por el esfuerzo, no pudieron más. Cuando di por supuesto que tropezaría y desfallecería, el imponente edificio se apareció ante mí. Apenas me detuve a admirar la fachada, simplemente me lancé a la entrada como si, efectivamente, mi vida dependiese de ello. Mi cabello bastante largo y lustroso se replegaba en mis mejillas acaloradas. Piqué fuertemente a las grandes puertas de madera maciza, rogando ser escuchado, temiendo ser encontrado de un momento a otro. Golpeé y golpeé la puerta, pero nadie parecía oír el enorme estruendo que estava formando fuera. De pronto los oí cerca de mí. Pasos acelerados y retumbantes y gritos que se acercaban cada vez más. Quizás mi salvador no había conseguido reducirlos. Por un momento mi mente entró en el más absoluto pánico ante esa idea macabra. Y esa idea podía convertirse en realidad ante mí si no conseguían oírme los de dentro del edificio. Llamé y volví a llamar, sollozando en medio de la angustia más dolorosa. Ya llegaban... Vislumbraba las luces de sus antorchas a lo lejos. Pero no podía rendirme, le había prometido sobrevivir. Más golpes una vez más. Ya podía distinguir sus figuras y oír sus gritos a lo lejos con claridad. Más chillidos, más golpes, más lágrimas... Terror, desesperación, oscuridad, era el fin...

Mi cuerpo se volvió pesado, helado en sudor, y comencé a caer... caer a toda velocidad, todo me daba vueltas. Cuando abrí los ojos, el bosque y el templo habían desaparecido. Sólo mi cuarto me rodeaba, tan seguro y familiar. Siempre esos sueños, tan reales... Como un haz de luz, un dolor punzante atravesó mi cabeza con fuerza. La sujeté con ímpetu, tratando en vano de calmarlo. Mi mirada se fue automáticamente a la mesita: Pañuelos húmedos. Recorrí mi rostro con las yemas de mis dedos: Aún era reconocible el rastro de las lágrimas, quizás ese intenso dolor se debiera a mi disgusto por el cual caí rendido al sueño. Debía haber pasado un buen lapso de tiempo, pues fuera a través de mi ventana había prácticamente oscurecido. Suspiré afligido. Se aproximaba el momento de la temida cena, pero mi apetito me había abandonado por completo hacía horas. Me senté en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo sin focalizarme demasiado en nada. Mi mente deambulaba entre sueños y recuerdos, los que últimamente no lograba discernir del todo, hasta que en su recorrido, regresó una vez más a ese trágico momento: Hacía unas pocas horas me habían roto el corazón sin previo aviso. El shock era tal que aún perduraba, me costaba creer que fuera verdad todo lo acontecido.

Contemplé con desgana la puerta de mi cuarto. No quería volver a dormir a riesgo de repetir otra pesadilla de esas, pero tampoco deseaba ver a nadie. ?Qué podá hacer?

Antes de que me hubiera decidido por una opción, la puerta resonó un par de veces, alguien llamaba, pero esperé a oír su voz, para sopesar si contestar o no.

-Len, ¿Estás ahí? -Una dulce y joven voz, demasiado familiar, permanecía al otro lado.- La cena está lista... ¡ Vamos, acompáñame!

-No tengo hambre, Rin – Contesté a desgana.- Vé tú sola.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa contigo, Len!? ¡Cada día estás más raro! ¡No me dejes ir sola! Además, es San Valentín, ¡tienes que venir! - Replicó con energía entremezclada con frustración.

No contesté pese a sus numerosos intentos de hacerme salir. Seguía allí sentado en mi cama, esperando un milagro. Quizás todo sería una pesadilla, y él aparecería cruzando mi puerta como si nada, me tomaría de la mano, me abrazaría y me diría que todo estaría bien. Ya no habría temor ni dolor. Sólo paz y amor. Pero esos recuerdos habían pasado a mejor vida, al fin y al cabo yo no era más que un muchacho. Ella era mejor que yo en todo... Había perdido contra ella definitivamente. Me resigné en mi vacío hueco de mi interior. Cuando Rin se hubo cansado y marchado hacía rato, bajé a por un vaso de agua disimuladamente a la cocina, cuando pasé por delante de la puerta semiabierta del salón donde todos se habían sentado ya a cenar. Reían animosamente, como si no se hubieran percatado de mi ausencia. Apreté los labios y crucé la cocina lo más rápido que pude. Busqué un vaso con desesperación y lo llené afanosamente. Cuando me dispuse a tomarlo, alguien me agarró desprevenido por la espalda.

Luka había aparecido casi por arte de magia y ya me arrastraba sin esfuerzo al salón, pese a todos mis intentos por liberarme y mis múltiples réplicas.

-¡Mirad quien se ha dignado a dejarse caer en nuestra fiesta romántica!- Anunció nada más cruzar la puerta conmigo a cuestas. - ¡Todos comenzábamos a extrañarte, lil' child! - Bromeó mientras me abrazaba tan empalagosamente como era capaz, que creí que moriría de asfixia. -¡Suerte que viniste, porque te tenemos muchas sorpresas preparadas para esta velada!

-¡No... quiero... Suél... tame! - Intentaba hablar como podía, intentando zafarme/escabullirme de ese abrazo que más que un abrazo, parecía una llave de inmovilización a lo más puro estilo ninjutsu, como los actores de las películas.

Rin me contempló aliviada junto a Miku y los otros, pese a estar un poco molesta aún, ahora se la veía más animada, aunque yo deseara que nadie me viera en ese momento y me tragase la tierra. No quise averiguar si Kamui me miraba, aunque Luka me sentó con una fuerza que no encajaba con su imagen tan femenina, entre mi hermana y mi Aniki, al que procuré obviarlo una vez más. No quería existir en ese momento, sólo estar lejos, muy lejos de allí. Luka había cumplido con su cometido, pero la encerrona me la pagaría cara, tanto como lo sucedido esa misma tarde, aún no podía perdonarlo, era demasiado reciente. Y quizás nunca lo hiciera. Todos parecían celebrar mi llegada aún más felices que antes y yo, entre tantas risas no podía sino sentirme más solo que nunca. Tan sólo deseaba desde el fono de mi ser que todo aquello acabara pronto, o poder irme lo más pronto posible de allí, pero irse sin más no sería tarea fácil, peor aún sin ser visto. Cuanto más tenso y concentrado me sentía, mi hermana me tomó la mano bajo la mesa, como en un acto de apoyo tranquilizador. Suspiré y la sonreí levemente. No quería preocuparla más, pero realmente estaba llegando a mi límite.

En un momento dado, cuando terminamos los postres, mi hermana se fue con Luka y Miku fuera de la sala, y entre cuchicheos al poco rato regresaron, cargadas con múltiples paquetitos unas, y otra con una gran caja. Todos contemplaron expectantes. De entre los paquetes de Rin y Miku, localicé algunos que yo mismo había confeccionado para ayudar a mi gemela. Entonces comprendí su propósito: Se paseó alegremente por entre las mesas y fueron "dejando caer" delante de cada propietario su precioso paquetito decorado que contenía bombones de chocolate de diferentes formas y sabores. Cuando llegó a mí, me dejó el más colorido y grande de todos los que tenía, y dándome de nuevo un beso en la mejilla, sonriente me deseó una vez más un feliz san Valentín. -Como te quiero doblemente más que a nadie en el mundo, este año tienes doble ración de amor y chocolate, hermanito. - Me sonrojé turbado y le deseé lo mismo con un fuerte abrazo. Cuando al fin se sentó a mi lado y Miku me dio otro paquetito de su parte, besando mi otra mejilla, Luka hizo lo propio: deshizo los lazos de su caja y mostró para nosotros un pastel en el que había estado dedicando todo este tiempo.

-Espero que os guste. He necesitado un poco de ayuda entre todos, especialmente de Gakupo-san, que quiso hacer algo verdaderamente impresionante para el día de hoy, para todos nosotros. Y yo por ser la última en llegar, y no tener ocasión más adecuada para ello, pensé que no había oportunidad más propicia para agradeceros tan cálida acogida.- Todo esto con cierto acento inglesado.

Kamui se incorporó afanosamente de su asiento. Lo miré de soslayo por su gesto precipitado y le adiviné el gesto contraído por la tensión a la par que el rubor se hacía patente en sus mejillas. -Luka-san, por favor no recargue todo el mérito sobre mí, pues todos aquí presentes hicieron un gran trabajo.

-Gakupo-san eres demasiado modesto para haber sido el que tuvo la idea e inició todo esto.- Contempló Luka. Yo cada vez estaba más nervioso ante la discusión de sendos piropos mutuos. Deseaba irme y no volver.

-Gracias por la observación, Luka-san. Pero verdaderamente no es necesario, mi deseo es ser tratado con el mismo valor que los demás.- Ella asintió y lentamente mi Aniki tomó asiento junto a mí, mientras yo prestaba atención al vistoso lazo del paquete que Rin y Miku me habían entregado minutos antes.

A mi alrededor todos comenzaron a exclamar con asombro, yo apenas me molestaba en ver más allá de mi plato, sumido en mi propio mundo, para controlar la creciente ira dentro de mí.

Mi hermana tironeó de mi brazo para obligarme a ver el producto final: siete secciones en una gran tarta, cada una dedicada a un color y tema. Con colorante habían logrado dotar al chocolate de todos los colores del arco iris y varios corazones los adornaban. Realmente era demasiado hermoso. Al lado de ese gran espectáculo, mis chocolates se veían ínfimos y ridículos como todo lo que hacía últimamente. Era incomparable a ella, nuevamente...

Admiré mi sección que pusieron en mi plato con fascinación y envidia, y por no hacerle un feo a mi hermana Rin. Pero pese a que estava delicioso no pude disfrutarlo. Me sentía culpavle por ella. Y por todos un poco. Por Kamui el que más. Pero era tanto el dolor que sentía... Estos sentimientos encontrados y opuestos me oprimían el pecho y amenazaban con estallar. Disculpándome todo lo cortés que fui capaz, me excusé en un fuerte dolor de cabeza para retirarme a la casa contigua a descansar. Mi hermana, Kaito, incluso él me insistieron en acompañarme, pero necesitaba estar solo. Caminé lentamente y con pesadez hasta la entrada del recinto, abrí y conduje monótonamente mis pasos hasta la sala de estar, vacía y silenciosa. Miré a mi alrededor, esa soledad que me acompañaba, esa atmósfera... Tan distinta hacía escasamente un mes...

Por casualidad mi mirada se topó con el panel entreabierto de la habitación de mi Aniki. Me aseguré que seguía a solas, como era evidente, para acercarme al marco de la puerta y contemplar con cierto respeto y aprehensión su interior. Todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, como tan disciplinado era para todo. Nada estaba fuera de lugar... Salvo algo en el centro de la sala, en una pequeña mesita, algo que no cuadraba con el resto del mobiliario sobrio: un pequeño paquete amarillo y violáceo, con una tarjeta muy familiar abierta. El propio paquete parecía haber sido desenvuelto y sustraído parte de su contenido. Eran... ¡mis chocolates! ¿¡Cómo era posible!? ¿¡Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí!? Retrocedí lentamente, temblando producto de la conmoción y el asombro, retirándome de la habitación, hasta que mi espalda topó con ¿Una pared? Giré el rostro y lo vi ahí parado tras de mí, tratando de adivinar mis intenciones. La voz, el pulso, el corazón, todo se me había disparado. ¿Cómo enfrentarlo a él de ese modo? ¿Y si me había visto tocar los chocolates? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me respondería?

-L... Lo siento, con el mareo me equivoqué de cuarto... ¡Buenas noches! - Me zafé de él como pude, deseando correr a mi cuarto. Esta vez no me siguió como otras veces, quizás entendiendo que deseaba quedarme a solas... O quizás hubieran otros motivos, pero mi shock y mi confesión no me permitieron en esos momentos analizarlos. No supe entenderme, ni tampoco entenderte a ti. Era todo tan... nuevo y desconocido para mí que... me asustaba.

Cerré la puerta de inmediato y aún totalmente sonrojado y con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, me oculté bajo las sábanas. Tenía mis chocolates... Había leído la tarjeta... Incluso había comido... Nunca pensé que tras lo ocurrido los pudiera aceptar, pero no lograba adivinar si era producto de la compasión o quizás... No, no podía ser otra cosa... Él... tenía a Luka. Aunque mi corazón se negara a aceptarlo y se ilusionara por tan poca cosa. En mis oídos sólo escuchaba una insistente frase que retumbaba por todo mi ser, y lo estremecía, mareándome en un torbellino plagado de emociones: "Te amo Kamui. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Kamui!"

Ya era demasiado tarde, oficialmente me acababa de diagnosticar de la peor enfermedad de todas: "Amor". Me había enamorado completamente, y lo peor: Era al fin consciente de ello, y no podía hacer más sino aceptarlo. Pese a que él no tuviera esos mismos sentimientos. Amor no correspondido... Pero tan grande, cálido, fuerte... y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Con esta verdad que esa noche me confesé a mí mismo, me sumí en un sueño profundo, en un mundo perfecto donde los dos compartíamos chocolate y éramos felices.

A partir de esa noche, cuando me confesé a mi mismo mis sentimientos, procuré mantenerme plenamente al margen y olvidar el asunto. Si me centraba en ello, sufriría así que lo mejor era dejarlo atrás.

Continué mi vida "normal", como si todo aquello hubiera pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Pasaron los días, primero lentamente y luego cada vez su marcha inagotable se me hizo desapercibida, hasta que Febrero, el cumpleaños alegre y feliz de Kaito, y el frío invierno fueron quedando en mis recuerdos.

Marzo irrumpía en nuestras vidas anunciando la llegada de la primavera. Los ensayos y las clases continuaban con total normalidad, y yo prácticamente había olvidado todo lo relacionado al asunto de San Valentín, hasta que una buena mañana, noté una extraña presencia tras la puerta de mi cuarto.

De inmediato me incorporé del lecho, y con inquietud abrí de golpe la puerta. No había nadie tras ella, parecía como si la casa, en absoluto silencio, estuviera completamente vacía. Ya iba a volver a cerrar para vestirme cuando algo tintineó en el pomo de la puerta. Algo pequeño parecía estar colgado de él. Lo tomé en mi mano, descubriendo para mi incredulidad un pequeño peluche de un gatito blanco, del tamaño de la palma de mi mano.

Me extrañó, no entendía el significado de aquello, hasta que la voz de Rin resonó en mi mente:  
"Si el 14 de Marzo por White Day la persona que te gusta y regalaste chocolates por San Valentín, te regala una prenda, un objeto, o chocolate blanco, eso significa que acepta y corresponde tus sentimientos." - Abrí mucho los ojos y corrí a la cocina a asegurarme, mirando el calendario que permanecía colgado en la pared: 14 de Marzo... 14 de Marzo... White Day... Un gato... Un peluche de gato... Todo encajaba... Aunque no podía creer que me estuviera sucediendo esto a mí... no era posible... pero era tan real... ¿Podía ser? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo!

**Fin del capítulo 8**

_**Continuará...**_

**Freetalk**

¡Hola de nuevo a mis lectores y fieles seguidores! Primero de todo: ¡Perdón por la demora! Sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero es que llevar dos fics a la vez que la universidad no me resulta nada sencillo (Además de tener que lidiar constantemente con problemas personales...) pero como nunca falto a mis promesas, ¡aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo! No, no lo dejaré sin terminar, ¡aunque me tarde años! Espero que la calidad no haya disminuido en este episodio: Realmente me he dejado la piel deseando que os gustara con todo mi ser, ¡espero no haberos decepcionado! Intentaré actualizar cuando me sea posible pero ahora ando en plena época de trabajos y exámenes así que lo tendré algo más difícil ¡pero continuaré escribiendo! Así que seguid pendientes que cuando menos lo esperéis recibiréis noticias (cofcofactualizacionescofcof) mías!

Estoy algo triste porque noto que el fandom GakuLen está medio dormido... Reconozco que no puedo dedicarme todo lo que quisiera pero ojalá sólo sea algo pasajero y los fans no pierdan la ilusión por su pareja favorita, ¡así como yo sigo luchando por las actualizaciones! =D  
PD: ¿Alguien tiene cuenta de Tumblr? Si es así tengo algo que anunciaros: Yo y mi roler de Len hemos decidido hacer un "Ask GakuLen", así que si queréis preguntar cualquier cosa a vuestra pareja preferida ¡ya sabéis! ¡Animaros! ¡Estaremos encantados de atenderos!

¿Y qué decir en si de este episodio? Ya tenemos nuevo personaje! Luka ha aparecido finalmente a escena! La iba a poner mucho más hater de lo que sale para que os pudierais identificar más con los sentimientos de Len, pero me dio pena al final, así que al final suavicé al personaje lol. Al final todo resultó ser un malentendido... Quizás... quizás... Uf cuanta festividad junta en un sólo episodio! Y la cosa no termina aquí! ¡En el capítulo 9 habrá otra pequeña sorpresita! ¡Pero no os haré spoilers! ¡Mejor lo descubrís por vosotros mismos en la próxima actualización! XD ¡Y los sueños cada vez se vuelven más interesantes! ¿Qué ocurrirá?  
¡Pronto la solución a todas estas dudas y mucho más, pero por lo pronto me despido, no sin antes dar paso a los reviews! =D

**White Aconite: **¡Muchas gracias! La verdad lo hago paso a paso por que soy de hacer fics largos (¿no se nota verdad? Jajaja) pero en este capítulo 8 se ha notado al fin un gran y definitivo paso en su relación =D Como mínimo Len ¡HA ADMITIDO QUE LO AMA! ¡Siendo él eso es MUCHO! ¡Me muero de ganas de seguir con el siguiente capítulo ahora que he llegado al punto crítico! =P

Y bueno a mí me gusta escribir como novela porque amo los libros, y algo siempre se me pega de ellos. Siento que se los debo a los personajes. Les debo el hacerles un escrito a la altura de ellos. Así que procuro hacerlo lo mejor que sé. Además apenas hay fics de ellos así que el esfuerzo y el compromiso para mí es mayor. ¡Aun así soy realmente feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado! Y sí admito que la universidad y otros asuntos personales me restan tiempo e inspiración... uwu Para escribir he de estar en condiciones y por desgracia pocas veces me es posible ¡pero no por ello pienso desistir! :D

Ah lo del peliazul/pelimorado y eso (aparte de pelirrojo que sí existe) es obvio que no existe jajaja en mi vida he visto a nadie con ese pelo natural =P Pero supongo que me permití "esa pequeña licencia" para no pasarme el día con "Kaito" "el mediano" o "Kamui" "El mayor". Al final se me terminan los sinónimos y siento que me repito más que el ajo TwT y por eso me referí a ellos por características visuales... Y como los ojos de ambos son azules... pocas opciones me quedaban... Intento amenizar un poco la narrativa... No quiero aburriros ^^U. Pero si consideras que una falta muy grave que daña a la vista, lo tendré en cuenta para futuros capítulos.

De nuevo gracias por tu interés y espero que sigas en "el barco" con nosotros mucho tiempo! =D (lo que viene a significar: ¡Continúa siguiendo y leyendo actualizaciones! ¡Que te gustarán! -espero- jajaja) ¡Hasta pronto! n_n

**Nagisa Michaelis: **¡Jajaja no te preocupes! De todos modos yo me tardé en actualizar también

Sí... Últimamente no sé que me pasa pero me salen largos. Supongo que voy compensando ya que no tengo tanto tiempo para actualizar. Al final este me salió de 20 páginas de Word y eso que pensaba que sería más corto =P Sí yo aunque no lo creas, cuando cierro un capítulo me quedo con ganas de seguir escribiendo y eso que es mi historia y sé más o menos como sigue :_D Suena irónico... Jajaja es la primera vez que utilizo ese recurso narrativo de dos historias/universos en una. A veces me cuesta horrores porque si cuesta sacarse ideas para una trama... la cosa se complica si además añades una subtrama con una carga simbólica tan potente como la que está cogiendo esta. Al final va a resultar más épica jajaja Pero es necesaria. Más adelante se irá entendiendo el propósito de la "onírica" por así decirlo.  
Y sí me pillaste las intenciones con los ojos azules jajaja Lo reconozco. Quise darle un toque de misterio para precisamente mantener el interés. En el siguiente episodio se revelará al final un dato importante pero no diré nada más que es spolier jajaja

En lo de la canción me pasó lo mismo pero aún me pasó algo más sorprendente. Después de tener la idea de este episodio encontré traducido el primer programa de radio que tachan! Fue para Navidades más o menos su emisión. Cuando comenzaron a promocionar el primer single. Y fue como... ¡ah! ¡Paralelismos que encima me salen de pura suerte! Aunque admito que intento en cierto modo que las fechas coincidan. Lo puedes detectar por los cumpleaños y las apariciones de los personajes como en este episodio apareció Luka a finales de Enero por ejemplo (23 de Enero para ser más exactos). Intento con las fechas oficiales darle un toque más realista. Y como una cronología que permita seguir la historia con un orden =P Nada es casual aquí. Todo lleva a una consecución final. ¡Me siento conspiracionista! Jajajaja Y lo del muérdago me surgió la idea de un Fanart Akuroku donde Roxas sostiene el gato de Shiki (del juego TWEWY) dándole un beso a Axel y me pareció tan enternecedor que no pude evitar usarlo :_D Pero prometo compensaciones muy pronto! Estoy allanando el camino! De hecho el capítulo presente sirve un poco para precisamente esto. Encaminar la historia a un desenlace (Aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por contar... digamos que empezamos a entrar en el nudo de la historia...). Al menos por parte de Len ya se ven ciertas cosas. Ay la de cosas que puede provocar una rival femenina con buenas dosis de "personalidades" jajaja Le ha dado el empujoncito que necesitaba. ¡Gracias Luka! Jajaja

¡Muchas gracias! Me esfuerzo todo lo que soy capaz de dar de sí para que resulte una lectura agradable y fácilmente empatizable, sobretodo porque apenas hay GakuLen, y me quiero tanto a la pareja que siento que les debo un tributo a su altura. ¡Y sí sin prisa pero sin pausa! ¡Continuaré las actualizaciones en ambas historias aunque tarde! ¡Por los fieles fans que quieren a la pareja tanto como yo! ¡De nada, al contrario! ¡Muchas gracias a ti por tu review! ¡Con reviews así da gusto seguir escribiendo! =/D (L) ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Pogue Suneka: **Ahora mismo en España son las 5 :yaoming: Pero me prometí no dormir hasta actualizar hoy :_D Así que... ¡BUENOS DÍAS DESDE ESPAÑA, ARGENTINA! ¡OH! ¿¡De verdad!? T/T ¡Mil gracias! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que me halagas! Realmente aprecio los reviews como si fueran hijitos míos. Los cuido y mimo y contesto con sumo cuidado cada uno individualmente porque considero el tiempo que me dedicáis a ello y lo valoro muchísimo! ¡Además siempre se aprende algo nuevo de tus lectores! ¡Y me encanta tener esta comunicación! De otro modo me es imposible saber quien me lee y si le gusta o no. Así que por eso trato de contestarlos a todos siempre siempre. =D Así que realmente te lo agradezco de corazón, también por "Yellow Butterfly". Este está a la mitad el capítulo. ¡A ver si en pocas semanas puedo darte noticias de él con una nueva actualización! =D ¡De nuevo gracias por seguirlos y por tu hermoso review!

¡ARMAND! ¡Él y Marius son mi OTP! ¡De hecho estoy haciendo una colaboración con la escritora que me hace las partes de Len en Mariposa Amarilla de esa pareja! ¡Me encantan demasiado! (A ver si podemos puvlicarlo en ... De momento está en Tumblr (la user se llama AlterniaGemini. En su cuenta tiene que aparecerte un fic donde aparece Armand con Eli de "Déjame entrar". Tienes que ver la película sueca y leerte el libro. ¡Es desgarradoramente hermoso! Y ya divago :_D Lo siento... me apasiona leer y se me va el Santo... ) ¿Ah como te respondo a la pregunta sobre Len y su modo de expresarse sin soltar spoilers? Pista... piensa en Len como en Armand y su modo de contar su historia. (no, no Len no es un vampiro inmortal jajaj pero es un Loid que aprende deprisa... la cosa va por ahí) No puedo decir más sin desvelar una parte fundamental de la trama :_D Pero lo irás entendiendo a medida que vaya avanzando la historia. Tiene un por qué. Pero me gusta que te hayas fijado en ese detalle. Eres una persona inteligente y analítica que se cuestiona cosas. ¡Me gusta! Porque nadie más me lo ha preguntado ¡y de hecho me preguntaba cuando alguien se daría cuenta y me lo comentaría! Jajaja Yo generalmente escribía en tercera persona (es infinitamente más sencillo como en Mariposa Amarilla) pero quise aceptar el reto pero porque la historia lo requiere. Pero escribir en primera persona es para mí lo más difícil que hay. Sobretodo porque obvias acciones y pensamientos del resto de personajes y muchas veces has de regresar y rescatar puntos trascendentales de la trama haciendo un intercambio de personajes. (recuerdas que Armand no conocía los pensamientos de Marius y a dónde iba todas las mañanas? Luego en su libro se muestra... pero para eso la autora tuvo que hacer un intercambio y comenzar una historia con el punto de vista de Marius... Pues aquí es algo más o menos similar... y me tocará regresar a algunos puntos de la historia más adelante jajaja pero no adelantemos acontecimientos...).

Y bueno yo de romance... a ver siempre me gusta intercalar con misterio y aventuras. Romance sólo me agota lo admito jajaja por eso siempre verás que intercalo con otras escenas dinámicas para darme un respiro a mí y a la tensión de los personajes. Además de humor que sirve para suavizar los choques entre personajes.

Jajajaja si te dijera que "The Last Song" surgió de un mini rol de un concierto con "Imitation black" con esta chica que me hace de Len... Y mira ahora... intentando desglosar sus temas más importantes en una historia común para darles un sentido jajaja (eso y que antes que The Last Song apenas havían fics VNI y ni uno sólo GakuLen... ni en inglés. Ahora sí hay un par pero en esa época no. Es que The Last song ya tiene sus añitos... jajaja y se lo hice como regalo a ella porque no hay apenas nada de GakuLen. Y fics tampoco. Así que se lo hice como regalo y mira en qué está desembocando jajaja En fin no son pocos los que intentan descifrar el significado de toda la historia/saga pero es tan... abierta que cuesta mucho encontrar algo definitivo y para colmo las autoras no es que hablen mucho del tema :_D Dicen que prefieren que los fans interpreten por ellos mismos pero... es un comecocos... Y sí amo las dos últimas canciones! Este año intentaré hacer el cosplay de The Lost Memory con ella y un amigo nuestro a ver si podemos! Y Sakura Maichirinu es mi preferida... mi sueño es lucir ese hermoso traje y bailar la danza en un escenario... Pero en fin a ver cuando consigo dinero :_D

Y los sueños... no es como que los olvide del todo... pero... digamos que de momento no los tiene muy en cuenta. Pero poco a poco le van a empezar a llamar la atención. Según avance la historia. Y jajaja la verdad lo de los sueños espero que sea algo realmente sorprendente. De momento nadie ha caído en un dato importante que dejé caer pero nadie ha echado cuentas. Pero aún si se sabe ese detalle... Hay aún algo detrás todavía más oscuro jajaja Sólo a una persona le conté el final de todo y se quedó tan sorprendida que me dijo que era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba sorprendida con el final de un fic. Que no se lo esperaba para nada. Y ahora pienso en cómo comencé a plantear la historia y como anda evolucionando y la de vueltas que ha dado jajaja Aunque la esencia sigue siendo la misma. Sólo que el camino se ha vuelto más intrincado (?). Pero como dije conforme va avanzando el fic se van a ir destapando cosas y te permitirá ver entre tanta oscuridad =P

La verdad sí que Kamui es distinto al resto de Vocaloids... Amo su pelo por igual... ¡Y SU PELUCA PESA! ¡Créeme! ¡Tuve que soportar su peso durante horas! -TRUESTORY- jajajaja Pero era taaan suave... */* Y lo de que sea diferente puede ser supongo que el hecho de ser como GUMI tiene algo que ver... Será difícil verlos juntos en concierto porque el resto son CRYPTON/YAMAHA uwu y no sé qué demonios les pasa que no los juntan... sólo juntaron a GUMI en el project Mirai para N3DS con el resto de vocaloid de Crypton... pero Kamui nunca. Ahora quieren sacar un juego de GUMI para PSP donde puede que salga Gakupo con ella... pero yo quería tenerlos a todos en un único juego para hacer canciones de VNI TwT la vida no es justa... y sí otra amiga que conozco pensó lo mismo cuando vio a Len con el traje del project diva negro con listones amarillos a lo "Saturday Night Fever" jajaja pero le dije que no que la chica era Rin =P Que Len por muy uke que parezca es un chico. Mmm... canciones de Gakupo que me gusten... aparte del archiconocido "dancing samurai" me gusta "world is mine" la versión bishamonten... um... una llamada Sakura... otra que se le ve cantando con un gallo que tiene la voz de Len pero es muy épica jajaja te tendré que pegar links de youtube y así termino antes =P de Len tengo varias 3 Una que me encanta y me recuerda a mariposa amarilla es una llamada "Kagerou". Si la pones en youtube te saldrá. ¡Y uf hasta de duetos tengo! ¡Tengo que armar una lista! ¡Hay demasiadas que son hermosas! Y sí el de magnet lo hizo una conocida mía del deviantart =P ¡Y subió varias más a su canal y todas muy hermosas! Yo quiero a ver si tengo tiempo y un pc en condiciones instalarme el V3 de Len y Kamui para hacer versiones y duetos :_D a ver si puedo tener el pc arreglado y me lío a ello... Uf eso de estar sin Internet es mortal :_D Yo que estudio en la universidad estaría en aprietos! Porque todo lo cuelgan en el campus virtual y sin Internet no tengo modo humano de descargar los ppt ^^U Ojalá tu hermano se le ablande el corazón y te deje conectar más seguido U Y puedas descargar los cd's de nuevo =3

Jajaja sí como dije líneas más arriba me pasó como a ti. Mi roler de Len quería meterme en el mundo Vocaloid (para cosplay y rol) y no sabía como hacerlo. Ella sabe que amo los hombres de cabello largo y adultos pero no había ninguno entonces. Hasta que milagrosamente apareció Kamui Gakupo. (y para más inri violeta que es mi favorito junto al azul turquesa... casualmente el color de las líneas de su traje) aunque al principio le di un poco de lado porque me parecía muy "mujer"... jajaja pero al final me dejé convencer tras ver Imitation Black por primera vez y aquí me tienes :_D Escribiendo fics de nuestra OTP porque como dices... ¡NO HAY NADA! No sé qué tiene la gente en contra pero no gusta. Estoy en un montón de páginas de Face yaoi y siempre que cuelgan Vocaloid es KaiLen o Kaikupo. Pero nunca GakuLen uwu De hecho subieron una foto nuestra con nuestros cosplay una vez y la criticaron diciendo que Len estaba poniendo cuernos a Kaito... ¡como si fuera suyo! Ahora que ella salió y rápidamente dijo: A mí y a user nos gusta Kamui Gakupo. Si no te gusta no comentes.

Pero no entiendo qué pasa que no gusta. Hay quien incluso se sorprende de encontrar canciones en youtube... Aunque incluso abrimos un ask-gakulen en Tumblr para darle algo de popularidad... a ver cómo resulta. Es que tienen tan "canonizado" el KaiLen que no ven ninguna otra posibilidad. Y los heterofags dicen que es mejor el gakurin... Y personalmente como simple oyente musical opino que suena mejor la voz de Len en duetos con Kamui. (como tú dices sus voces se complementan porque una es grave y la otra aguda pero sin ser estridente como Rin. Me muero de ganas de instalarlos y hacer canciones :_D).Y las KaiLen acusan a Gakupo de asaltacunas :_D Y luego a la mitad de esas les va el shota... uwu... en fin... No saben cómo desacreditarnos. Pero yo no me rindo. Mantendré a flote el fandom aunque sea la última persona en el mundo que lo apoye. Aunque lamento que no hayas encontrado más fics para saciar tu sed... TwT Intento ser veloz actualizando pero no siempre lo consigo TwT Siento que el peso del fandom recae sobre mí y tengo miedo de que la gente se canse y se olvide de la pareja con el esfuerzo que me cuesta hacerla notar... pero con los estudios y otras cosas no puedo hacer mucho más de lo que hago uwu... Lo siento... A pesar de todo sigo y seguiré actualizando aunque sea de tanto en tanto TwT

Y sí jajaja el comportamiento de Len al principio es muy MUY inseguro. Siente que le protagonismo lo tiene su hermana y Kaito por voz masculina y se tiene muy por poca cosa... y cuando llega Kamui aún más. Intento remarcar esto para que luego la evolución del personaje se haga más patente. Cada vez más (aunque sea poco a poco) va madurando. Eso sí le cuesta. Porque cada ve que va a dar un paso le aparece una nueva dificultad y tiene que aprender a afrontarla y le cuesta. Eso y que Kamui es un novatillo acabado de salir del huevo no lo pilla todo siempre a la primera jajaja Suerte que vemos que se empieza a espabilar =P Y weno me tomé una licencia con Gakupo y el hecho de que havle así. Según el modelo más canónico (inclusive por las SLC Project: las autoras de VNI) tiene un deje en su voz arcaico. Y una muletilla que he oído curiosamente usar a Kenshin en el anime "De-gozaru". Se usava en épocas medievales. Lo que recalca que Kamui (o Gakupo) utiliza no sólo un aspecto más "tradicional" de vestir sino de comportarse. ¿El por que? Tendríamos que remontarnos a su seiyuu Camui Gackt que vive obsesionado con la época edo y los samurái jajaja Por eso Miura creó su diseño en ese estilo y sus características. Ah y el "joven" viene de -dono.(realmente debería decir Len-dono/Rin-dono. Pero lo traduje al español. En Mariposa creo que lo dice igual. Pero lo dejé en español me parece.) Que en los talkloid los fans siempre se lo hacen decir (aparte de la otra muletilla) y también denota mucho respeto. Seguramente si supiéramos más japonés notaríamos la diferencia entre el japonés coloquial de Len en los talkloid bien hechos al modo de expresarse de Kamui jajajaja de hecho esto tiene un punto cómico. En fin ese es el principal "por qué" para que Gakupo sea "caballeroso". Mas bien usa la moral del guerrero samurai y los modales tan "exagerados" de la tradición japonesa. Es un personaje un poco tributo y sátira a la vez =P Pero eso lo hace doblemente adorable. (Y tranquila que no deja de ser un hombre solo que le faltaba llegar a la madurez jajaja ya verás cuando diga "aquí estoy yo"...). Y esto precisamente es el por qué de todos los anticlímax jajaja y en parte le genera tanta ansiedad e inseguridad a Len. Gakupo no lo hace a propósito es sólo que tiene la mente de un niño de 5 años. Jajaja lo remarqué precisamente en el detalle de la nieve. Digamos que me he tomado la idea curiosa de que cuando un loid llega a la familia... crece con ellos. Lllega con un disco duro casi vacío y lo llena a base de experiencias y nuevos conocimientos que no se aprenden con un simple programa: sino viviéndolo. Ahora Gakupo está comenzando a llegar a al adolescencia. Por eso el capítulo 8 es tan trascendental. Gakupo por primera vez ha tomado la iniciativa. Suavemente pero está comenzando a captar lo que Len lleva meses intentando (sin que el propio Len sea consciente) hacerle entender. Es algo como: ¡HOLA ESTOY LIBRE! ¡CORTÉJAME! Y el otro es como que: cortejar... ¿eso se come? Y ahora es un ¡aaaaah cortejar! ¡Entiendo! Y comienza a hacer sus pinitos jajaja de hecho la última escena de todas es muy trascendental por eso mismo. Sin decir nada a Len ha tomado la decisión de regalarle un objeto blanco. Es decir que sabe qué día es. Y lo ha hecho conscientemente de lo que significa. Hasta ahora todo era un juego. Pero ahora empieza a entender las reglas de ese juego. Y ahora es cuando empieza el partido interesante =P Ha ido bien el personaje de Luka para eso. Para hacer mover ficha a Len del todo y que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y por otro lado Gakupo capte esas señales y responda. Por eso hay tantos cortes antes... para dar credibilidad a lo que viene ahora. ¡Y ahora por fin la cosa va tomando forma! Tenemos a un personaje 100% enamorado y consciente de su amor y a otro que empieza a descubrir ese sentimiento y quiere saber más. Ya tenemos la masa lista. Ahora falta hornear jajaja

Y tranquila que habrán muuuuchos más abrazos para compensar este capítulo tan falto de ellos. Y besos los auguro sí jajaja Lemon... tardará un poquito pero ya no tanto. De hecho lo tengo previsto para el 10. A ver como sucede la historia en el 9 y veré si introduzco el lemon en el 10 o en el 11... jajaja

Ay ese gato... traerá de qué hablar jajaja

¡Muchisimas gracias por tus ánimos y halagos! ¡Te prometo seguir adelante! Ojalá tu hermano te deje seguir leyéndome :_D jajaja ¡Mil gracias por este PRECIOSO review!^^ ¡Nos vemos muy pronto! ¡Un gran placer leerte de verdad!

PD: ¡El review quedó cortado! ¿Qué tienes pensado con el GakuLen? *^* -Intriga-

**Akari-NEKO: ** Wooow pero no desfallezcas linda o ¿cómo me sentiré yo si te desmayas de puro hambre? En primer lugar: ¡Muchas muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir reviews! ¡En verdad me llenan de alegría leerlos y me animan enormemente a continuar! =DD ¡Y me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto! ¡Y sobretodo que hayas decidido hacérmelo saber! Es un gran honor para mí de verdad n_n Espero que me sigas leyendo y haberte dado una pequeña alegría con esta actualización =D Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde :_D pero con la universidad no puedo hacerlo tan seguido como quisiera pero no quiere decir que lo piense dejar de lado. ¡De eso nada! ¡Aunque tarde pero este fic saldrá adelante! jajaja ¿Evitar las mariposas? ¿Por qué si son hermosas? DDD: y cantan y son dulces y sonríen y … ok... se me mezclan los fics jajajaja

PD: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el peluche de gato! ^^ Tiene un significado en la historia. Cuando llegue su momento se verá jejeje ¡pero sí es muy adorable! ¡Adoro los gatos! ¡Y los perros! =P ¡Ojalá me sigas leyendo jejeje nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y mil gracias por tu hermoso review!


End file.
